The King of Hueco Mundo
by Riza Winters
Summary: Following the events of "The Boy from Hueco Mundo" Ichigo has hollowfied and gone to Hueco Mundo. While Toshiro struggles to return to the hollow world, Grimmjow must attempt to save Ichigo...but what will happen when he find something that should not have been forgotten underneath the moonlit sands? T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**_So, this has been a long time in coming, here is the first chapter of "_The King of Hueco Mundo"- _the sequel to "_The Boy from Hueco Mundo." _It picks up immediately after the epilogue to "the Boy from Heuco Mundo." _**

* * *

><p>The faintest breeze ghosted over the perpetually cold lit silver dunes, hardly disturbing a grain in the world that stood mostly unchanging– a constant silent night, stagnant, emptiness– the hollow land. And in the one obstruction to the endless horizon, the one thing that shone a little brighter– but only so it could cast a much darker, nearly endless shadow– in the long hall of empty chairs, in his throne, sat the most hollow being of all.<p>

For ten months he'd ruled here. Unchallenged, in boredom, the only thing that kept him going was the need to find out who he was– recover those lost memories. And he hadn't been quite alone. He'd had Pantera, an inexplicable bond that apparently not even the cataclysm could erase. The cataclysm– but no, it had been a man, as he had learned, _Aizen_.

Then he had come to fear who he was. Glimpses of his past were enough to warn him to stop looking. But the past seemed always to catch up to him and he had suffered for it, gravely. Months of pain, of confusion, of loneliness. And it had all just brought him back where he started, in the centre of this hollow place, but this time not even with Pantera. The only thing he ever let himself wonder about now was what he possibly could have done in his past to warrant this punishment, this allotment in his own personal hell.

He could barely remember what it had felt like in that briefest of time, when his existence had seemed to have some value, when he'd had responsibility for someone else, cared for someone else, befriended someone else.

But after all he'd done to save him, that friend was gone now too. He had no need for the hollow king now that he'd returned to his world, so full of life even in death, where he had responsibilities of his own, people to take care of and who took care of him.

So Grimmjow Jaggerjaques sat alone, shutting his eyes so that at least he wouldn't have to stare at emptiness around him.

"Sir!" His eyes shot open the instant the voice sounded but he had felt it too– a massive eruption of spiritual pressure rippling across their world.

"Haqueshaw!" Grimmjow was on his feet, striding to the hollow who's addressed him. "What the Hell was that?"

"I don't know. But I've never..." the white humanoid figure before him began to tremble. He felt the flare of all the other arrancars in the palace, they were equally as terrified.

"Send out a scout. I want to know what this is."

"Y-yes sir." The arrancar left, undoubtably relieved he personally had not been asked to go.

Grimmjow remained where he was, letting his Pisquikas hone in on the threat. There was something about it he recognized but he couldn't put his finger on it. But whatever it was, he knew without a doubt it was far more powerful than himself.

The report never came back. Grimmjow didn't bother sending out another damned soul. He was surprised to find most of the occupants of the palace gathered, waiting for him to announce something when he left the great hall. He looked at the faces that did not even bother to mask their fear and stated simply, "I'm going."

He left without another word, knowing that whoever the being was out in the sand, it would most likely kill him.

* * *

><p>The Head Captain sat back wearily in his chair. He had barely gotten word that Grimmjow had escaped before he discovered Kisuke Urahara and the rest of his loyal companions missing. There was no doubt in his mind what happened but that would have to wait because even more disturbing news had just reached him. He of course, had felt the disruption in the balance, even from the distance of another dimension.<p>

"It has been confirmed, sir." His lieutenant reported from where he had silently slid in through the half open door. "Ichigo Kurosaki has transformed into a hollow. Uryu Ishida was witness, and it seems that Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi were also present. Shall I have them brought back?"

"No. Inform Urahara that I want his full cooperation in this matter or measures will be taken to secure him and his friends again. But I feel he might be willing to aid us in this matter as long as it concerns the safety of the humans. Have Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchki join him in the human world. They can then send their full report."

"But sir, they have yet to recover their memories."

"They are loyal, and they can handle this much. Too many are still recovering from the last battle. We must rely on every resource we possess. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Then there is one person in the world of the living I would have you bring to me."

"Who is that?"

"Orihime Inoue."

* * *

><p>Whisper thin wings bat through night air, black on black, making the Hell Butterfly nearly invisible. But well trained senses had the lieutenant sit up sharply in the night. She had drifted only lightly after the whole ordeal of letting Grimmjow go. But she was loyal to her Captain, and even if he didn't have many of his memories, she believed his instincts were in tact.<p>

Matsumoto stretched out a long finger and allowed the insect to alight on her digit. Her gasp echoed through the room and none remained asleep when she shot to her feet.

"Captain!" He was up in an instant. He too had only drifted lightly. "We have been summoned by the Head Captain."

"Did he–"

"No. This is something else. The Head Captain needs you to remember."

"We've been trying. He said it will just take time."

"No, this is something specific. He needs you to remember how you got into Hueco Mundo."

* * *

><p>"I don't understand." Uryu said again, leaning his head into his palms while he sat on the bare floor of Urahra's shop. "I was told we'd broken into Hueco Mundo once before. Why can't we do it again?"<p>

"Oh we can." Urahara said with no cheer in his voice. "I have the calculation in my notebook."

"Then what is the problem?"

"Two things. First, the notes are written in code that I have yet to remember and deciphering them will take some time. And secondly, it's not just some spell, it's a process. A gate must be built and a means of converting human souls must be devised if we plan on bringing Ichigo back and if you plan on going through."

"Then what about Soul Society? Didn't they have a gate?"

"They did but it was constructed by Captain Kurotsuchi."

"And let me guess, his memories are wiped too.'

"No. He's dead."

Uryu fell silent and gripped his knees in total frustration. There was nothing he could do but sit on this floor while Ichigo was in another world and...another form. Urahara had explained it as best he could but it was still rather a lot to take in. Jinta sat on the floor beside him with one arm around Ururu and the other still gripped tightly around Pantera. Uryu eyed the sword, thinking how useless he would be without his bow. He wanted to think that at least this meant Grimmjow couldn't kill Ichigo, but he had gathered from Urahara that that wasn't much of a possibility. Most likely, the espada was already dead.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow vainly tried to wipe the sand out of yet another wound but it was no good. Thousands of grains were already stuck to his bloody palms and trying to rub them out of other wounds only succeeded in grating against tender and torn flesh further so he dropped his hands from his side and looked back to the enemy.<p>

Ichigo Kurosaki.

He didn't understand how it was the kid, but once he'd gotten closer, there was no mistaking that all-consuming power– no matter how darkly twisted and deformed. He'd held his own for the first hour or so of battle but the accumulation of small wounds and Ichigo's unrelenting attacks had weakened him greatly. At first, the hollow Ichigo was wild, confused, unrestrained and sloppy. But as Grimmjow got weaker, he seemed to be getting stronger, fighting with actual strategy rather than blind rage. After the first bad blow Grimmjow knew he was in trouble. But now he wondered if he'd even make it back to the palace if he tried.

"FUCK." Grimmjow screamed feeling his shoulder dislocate when he tried to block a blow. He slid far back into the sand, crashing through dunes and sending up a silver spray in his wake. His breath had been knocked out of him and he tried to fight past the pain to get up before Ichigo killed him but couldn't quite make it. Suddenly the perpetual moon was blocked by that hideous face and he took a deep breath, knowing it would be his last.

But in that long moment that he stared death in the face he felt something smooth and cold against the back of his hand, laying in the sand. He had no time to look, to think, it just felt so much like the cool hard surface of Pantera that he instinctually raised it up against the beast who was crouched so low that the object met its chest.

It was the cataclysm all over again.

That one memory that Grimmjow tried to escape but had played over and over in his mind came rushing back in high definition.

Cresting the dune.

Seeing the two figures.

Feeling that all-consuming, white-hot light that spread across the land until it was burning him up.

But now he was on his back and it was in his hand and the white light was just on them, just burning them. He was sure his whole arm would explode but somehow it just stayed pinned against the creature's chest while it howled in equal agony. He could see nothing past the powerful light but at its core, glowing between his fingers he could see the flash of pure gold and knew his terrible mistake.

The Hogyoku.

* * *

><p>Ichigo blinked down at the man at his feet, then to his surroundings.<p>

"Grimmjow...what happened, where are we?"

The man starred back up at him, something clutched tightly in his hand. But he could hardly sit up when he tried so Icghio swooped to help him.

"Is that really you kid?" Grimmjow asked, when Ichigo repeated his question.

"Yeah, are you okay?"

Grimmjow was watching him wearily.

"It's me, Grimmjow," Ichigo insisted, "what's wrong?"

"You...look different."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "You might have a concussion, that head wound looks pretty bad."

Grimmjow shook his head but Ichigo insisted, the man was not acting right. But when he reached out a hand to the matted blue hair he froze. In the cold light of the moon his hand shone back unnaturally white. It was colourless compared to Grimmjow's skin which was pale enough at the moment.

He withdrew from Grimmjow and looked himself over. His clothes were just as white as his skin except where trimmed in black. At his side was a long black blade, still identical to Zangetsu though he heard no voice from it. He ran his hands over his body and stopped cold when the fabric of the white kimono gave way at his stomach– as if it was hollow beneath. Very slowly he undid the top of the uniform and let it fall at his waist. There, set in muscle much more firm and developed than his human body, was a perfectly round hole, in almost the same place as Grimmjow's. He took a gasp of breath and fell to his knees, but the pounding of his heart beat was strangely absent. No racing pulse, no thunder in his ear drums, just silence in his body except for his breaths.

"What's happening? What is this?"

Grimmjow finally opened his hand. It had not burned away like he thought but was instead fine, all injuries on that arm were healed. He uncurled his fingers and examined the broken, golden object in his hand.

"Aizen tried to destroy the world with this." Grimmjow said very quietly. "It's one of the only memories I have. Both he and Toshiro cut into it, I thought that meant it was destroyed."

"Is that...the Hogyoku?"

Grimmjow nodded. "Or at least part of it."

"How did you get it?"

"I don't know, I just felt it in the sand and reacted. I thought I was going to die but then..." his eyes roamed Ichigo's form again. Even though he had seen his skin and clothes and hollow hole, the teen did not know that his hair was also white and his eyes black as ink save the piercing yellow irises. Grimmjow swallowed hard and gripped the hogyoku again.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked seeing his face.

"But Aizen used it for something else too. He used it to make me the way I am."

"What do you mean?"

"Ichigo, just now, you were like a hollow. I don't know how but–"

"Grimmjow, just tell me what you mean."

The wounded man sighed again. "The Hogyoku can be used to make hollows into espada."

* * *

><p>In the deepest depths of Soul Society Prisons, in walls of Seki Seki and complete obscurity, a figure twitched where it was bound on the floor. If any light could reach those depth, a pearly grin would be seen amidst the grit and grime.<p>

"Ah..." Aizen hissed, "so it's been found. How interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this first chapter!<strong>

**Riza.**


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow had briefly lost consciousness in the journey back to the palace but he doubted if Ichigo even noticed. The other was holding him upright as they walked but showed absolutely no sign that carrying his weight was any effort at all. His arms were strong as steel and his body exuded more power than Grimmjow had ever felt, even around Aizen. But unlike Ichigo in his human form, this being could contain said power. He had flawless control over it. He claimed to be Ichigo, and despite his looks he seemed to be the human boy, but Grimmjow couldn't quite relax. Had he really made him into an Espada? He was certainly powerful enough to be one.

"Shouldn't we go back to the world of the living?" Ichigo asked when they reached the steps. Grimmjow shrugged out of his grip, sweaty and gasping, but knowing he had to walk in there on his own to show the others everything was alright.

"No. Not until we figure out what happened to you. Unless you want the Soul Reapers to rip you apart." Though in the back of his mind he questioned weather even Yamamoto could stop this creature. He didn't look forward to putting Ichigo's new powers to the test.

They entered the palace. Like Grimmjow suspected, not one single arrancar showed itself. He could sense them in the palace, but cowering from this thing. Only one was brave enough to meet him when he made it back to his chambers.

"Hawqueshaw, tell the others we have a new guest. And tell everyone else to stay out of our way."

The loyal arrancar, in effect his number one lieutenant, nodded and left.

"What was that about?" Ichigo asked, helping Grimmjow over to his bed.

"They may be the most advanced hollows in this place, but the arrancars here are still mostly idiots. I don't want them around me and I don't want them around you. We need to get you back to normal and get you out of here."

"Thanks."

Grimmjow shot Ichigo a look. "For what?"

"Well you don't have to be helping me."

Grimmjow let his tension break into a bark of laughter. "You're the one who nearly carried me back here."

"You know what I mean. You have no reason to care about me."

"You helped me once." He said, remembering the day he'd fled to Ichigo's clinic for help, hurt and holding onto a sobbing Toshiro. "Plus, it's boring here," he added offhandedly.

Ichigo smiled at this. He was scared, Grimmjow could tell, but he wasn't about to show it. Hell, the poor kid went from human to this in one night. That would scare the shit out of anyone. Ichigo helped Grimmjow out of the ruins of his jacket and then to the bathroom so he could clean himself up. He showered the dirt out of his wounds, then staggered back to the bed, feeling the full weight of his injuries pulling him down.

Hawqueshaw had silently dropped off some medical supplies and Ichigo began patching Grimmjow up. The espada thought he might drift off but he didn't feel he should just yet. He watched Ichigo in silence for a long time as he bound wound after wound.

"So what happened kid?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on. I mean how you got here. The way you looked in the desert before the hogyoku touched you."

"I was on the street with Uryu. I remember feeling...angry. I had a memory. About Rukia Kuchki. I saw her about to be executed. And I knew I had to save her. Then I was in the desert standing over you."

"So you don't remember being a hollow?"

Ichigo shook his head.

"And any other memories? Do you remember everything else?"

"Not exactly...it's like it's just beneath the surface. But I can't quite reach it."

"Hmm..." Grimmjow's eyes drooped and his thoughts were drifting.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked as the espada's eyes finally shut. "You gonna pass out now?"

"No." Grimmjow snapped his eyes open again. "No I'm fine." He tried to sit but pain flared through his dislocated arm and his head swam.

"It's okay. Stay still. You can go to sleep."

"No, we gotta figure this out." Grimmjow weakly protested against the darkness creeping over his vision.

"Its okay. I'll be here when you wake up." Ichigo rose and came around to grip Grimmjow's dislocated arm. He winced. "Don't move."

Grimmjow yelled out a curse as Ichigo gave a mighty jerk to his limb and it ground its way back into place. He saw bright light then the pale Ichigo was fading from sight despite his determination to hang on to consciousness.

* * *

><p>Captain Unohana stood with a disapproving look plastered over her normally serene features as she stared down at the figure in the bed. She looked up at the two soul reapers who had brought him in and they winced under her glare.<p>

"Why was he even involved? You were supposed to get Orihime Inoue."

"He interfered, ma'am. We didn't expect any other humans to be able to see us. He struggled."

"So you clobbered him in the head?"

They just nodded meekly. She sighed. "Well, it seems we can't protect any of the humans from getting involved in our affairs again."

"CHAD!" Unohana turned at the shrill voice and saw Orihime running into the room.

"He'll be alright." She assured. The Head Captain entered behind the girl and Unohana was pleased he'd brought her here rather than insisting on getting to work immediately.

"What's going on?" Orihime asked in a small voice, keeping her hands gently but firmly on Chad's arm.

"Its okay, dear." Unohana said stroking her velvety red hair. "I'm afraid we need your help."

"Mine?" She turned watery eyed to Unohana. "Does this have something to do with Ichigo and Uryu?"

Unohana raised an eyebrow. "So you noticed something was going on with them."

"Yes. They have been very strange lately. And some strange things happened at school. Sometimes I think I can see these things but they are out of focus."

"Well I'm afraid they'll all be in focus now. You are in the Soul Society, the spiritual world. We were once friends, but your memories of that time have been sealed away. If you'll let me, I can help you access them again."

"Okay." she said stepping away from Chad. "And his too?"

"I see no point in excluding him now." The Head Captain responded for Unohana who had looked for his approval.

"Alright, then let's get started."

She lead Orihime to her own bed, just in case, and began the process. The Head Captain watched just long enough to make sure it was going well before heading back out to meet Rangiku and Toshiro. It was about mid day, squad ten had been quite far away at the time of the incident and it had taken them a long time to return. But despite their fatigue, the lieutenant and captain stepped forward, ready to serve.

"Sir." Rankigu bowed her head but did not kneel, there was no time and– after she and Unohana had borne the weight of running the entire Seireitei while tending to wounded Soul Reapers and helping them recover their memories– it no longer seemed appropriate.

"There is little time. I have called for Orihime Inoue in hopes that her skills will be faster than mine in recovering memories but we cannot even wait for her. I will start at once with you, Toshiro."

Rangiku's eyes flashed concern but she didn't protest as the Head Captain lead her captain away, just fell instep behind.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow woke feeling groggy. His shoulder grated in the socket and his ribs protested but he sat up anyway. He let out a frustrated breath as he saw no one else in the room.<p>

"Ichigo." He called, surprised at how raspy his voice was. He must have been out for quite a while. This wasn't good. He struggled to his feet, black spots danced across his vision as blood rushed to his head. When it passed he made his way to the washroom and scarfed down as much water as he could handle. When he looked at himself in the mirror he saw the multitude of bandages holding him together but mostly that he was very pale.

"What's going on? If I was out for that long why is no one here?" He looked at his bandages and the blood was dry and crusted. No one had changed them. It was possible that he'd lost more blood than he thought and that the whole ordeal with the hogyoku had taken more out of him than he'd first realized. He could therefore have been asleep for a few days. It would certainly explain why his hands were shaking.

He returned to his room and went to the pile of clothes on the floor where he'd dropped them getting into the shower. The hogyoku was still there.

"Ichigo." he called again, though his voice didn't carry very far. He sat back on the bed and began ripping off the bandages. Most of his wounds had closed over well. Bandage free, he stood to go back to his closet and get more clothes as he was just in his black boxers but a powerful flare of power made him pause. He forgot his nakedness and ripped open the door.

His bare foot slipped in something thick and gooey and he found himself on his back. It was a struggle getting back up but when he looked down at the mess he started, distinguishing features that had once belonged to an arrancar.

"Hawqueshaw!" he gasped out in surprised, seeing the one arrancar in the palace he could actually name. Anger flared through him. "Who did this?" he screamed at the inert form that looked like it had been ripped apart.

He continued down the hall, still gripping the hogyoku. He found body after body and felt his rage building. Sure he hadn't liked these beings, but he had been their king. He felt...something.

"Ichigo!" he cried every few metres. He at least hoped he could save one being in this damned place. But the further he went the less chance he expected to find him. Girmmjow made it to the main doors before his legs gave out and his anger won.

"DAMMIT!" he cried, seeing the mass of bodies that had tried to make it out of the palace but had been slaughtered like cattle before ever reaching the steps.

He sat for a long moment, catching his breath, before he felt the presence behind him.

"So _you're_ what Ichigo was hiding." Grimmjow stiffened at the unearthly voice. It was hollow and almost seemed to echo back on itself but still held that hint of the human boy's voice.

"Who are you?" he asked the bleached version of Ichigo as he rose to his feet. Instinctively, he kept the hogyoku in one hand at his back, out of sight.

"I am Ichigo's better half." The creature smiled darkly, narrowing his black eyes. "Ichigo lost control, but he was keeping something hidden from me. It was you, wasn't it? I went through every room in the palace but somehow he kept me from noticing you. A tricky one, that King of mine."

"Look, I don't know what the hell is going on, but are you telling me you did all this?"

"Sure, didn't even use my sword, it's not much fun that way."

Grimmjow grit his teeth and clenched his fists.

"What, you can't be telling me you actually cared about these creatures? Or do you feel responsible for them, huh? The pathetic, last espada could do nothing to stop me."

Grimmjow honestly did not know what he felt beyond his anger.

"Oh what, you going to fight me now?" The creature mocked. "Cause it looks to me like you're about to keel over and I have some questions for you. Why exactly did Ichigo care so much about keeping you hidden? What's so important about you?"

Grimmjow kept the hogyoku hidden in his fist and braced himself. The hollow moved so fast he barely saw him.

He felt a terrible snap in his already bruised ribs and the tangy metallic taste of blood flooded his mouth. Next he felt his head snap to the side from a kick and then a hand was in his hair dragging him to his feet.

"Tell me what Ichigo is hiding." the voice hissed in his ear before knee came up to his gut. The hand in his hair kept him painfully upright.

"Screw you." He spat blood into the porcelain white visage and felt another bone rattling blow. Then his back was pressed against the wall and a hand was pressed against his hollow space. He flinched reflexively as the hollow's palm covered the entire void.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm the one asking questions. Now if you don't want to find out, answer me."

"Ichigo, get a fucking hold of your body!" Grimmjow managed between clenched teeth. The hollow smiled.

"I didn't really want you to give me an answer before I got to try this out." Grimmjow couldn't help but tense in anticipation. Then he felt it. It was impossible to describe really, unless you were a hollow. The opening in his abdomen was essentially an opening into he middle of his being. And right now, all that dark spiritual pressure that he'd sensed in Ichigo the moment he'd appeared in Hueco Mundo was rushing into Grimmjow.

Physically, it felt like his hollow hole was being filled to the point of bursting– which he was sure would result in his whole body being ripped apart. But spiritually, it was like he was choking, like he could no longer breath. Every second seemed like an hour while he waited for the hollow to release him and ask him for more information but he was enjoying the game too much and Grimmjow was sure he would die.

But just like in the desert, the hogyoku seemed to make itself known to him again. He felt it cutting into his clenched fist. He would not just give up and die.

Ichigo finally let up, and Grimmjow collapsed against him at once. He had nothing in his stomach but it didn't stop his body going into painful dry heaves even as he tried to breathe.

"Not much fun is it?" Ichigo's empty voice teased, holding tightly to the convulsing arrancar. "Not for you, that is. Shall we try again?"

He pushed Grimmjow back against the wall but before he could begin again Grimmjow's fist collided with his face.

He had seen it coming, of course, Grimmjow was hardly conscious so the creature expected to feel nothing and just laugh at his feeble attempts. But the strike sent him sprawling back. His jaw snapped and a couple teeth fell lose.

"What the Hell was that?" He said, rounding on the arrancar who had slumped to his knees. But when he went to strike, Grimmjow raised his right arm to block. The hollow Ichigo went flying backward. This time it took a lot longer for him to get up and when he did, the room was empty except for the bodies.

"Get back here!" The being screamed, but only his hollow voice echoed back to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Grimmjow fled the room with the last of his strength. The Hogyoku had saved him twice now, and he knew without a doubt he could not let the hollow get his hands on it. He would have to go back the human world, even without Ichigo, and hope Urahra could help.

He reached a hand out into the air and watched the cracks form all too slowly. Just when they grew large enough for him to slip through, however, they sealed shut again. He whipped around just in time to see the hollow smiling at his confusion.

"What, haven't learned that trick yet? Now tell me, what gave you that power back there? What's in your hand?"

Grimmjow let a cero build in his right hand, not knowing how to manipulate the power of the hogyoku but hoping it would help him.

"Not too fast." Ichigo struck his arm but the blast still created a huge explosion, knocking them both back. Grimmjow felt warm liquid along his back and knew he'd taken a pretty serious hit. He tried to get back up but the hollow Ichigo was on him again. He wasn't in one piece either, blood smeared his pale cheek. Well at least it could bleed, Grimmjow thought.

"What is it?" the creature asked, trying to pry Grimmjow's hand open. He pressed a palm against his hollow hole and let the surge start again, enough to get Grimmjow to let go.

Grimmjow coughed harshly when Ichigo abruptly stopped the torture to examine the object in his hand.

"This is..." his grin deepened wickedly, "this is what the master needs!"

"Your master? You mean Ichigo?"

"No you fool. I mean–" The pale form over Grimmjow dropped the hogyoku and clutched at his chest. "No, don't–" Grimmjow flinched when the weight of the hollow's body fell against him but it was still. After a moment, the head raised and though the same black eyes met him, they was a discernable difference.

"Grimmjow?"

"Please tell me that's you, kid." Grimmjow sighed. He got barely a nod before he succumbed to his new injuries and passed out.

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" Grimmjow felt a stinging to his bone-free cheek and sat up sharply. It was a mistake, pain washed up his body and he groaned, falling back. "Grimmjow!" Ichigo was not giving him a second to recover, his hands on his shoulders, willing him to stay awake.<p>

Grimmjow parted his eye lids to try to force the grogginess back but it was so tempting to just let the darkness win when reality seemed only to offer pain.

"Grimmjow I don't know how long I'll be in control, please!" He managed to keep the kid in focus this time and nodded.

"Okay good." Ichigo sat back and let Grimmjow come around on his own.

"Ow." was all he managed after a very long time.

"I banadaged you back up." Ichigo explained. "And put your pants on." If that pale face could, Grimmjow was sure it would be blushing. Yes, next time he had a bad feeling, he would wait a minute and put his pants on. He tried again to sit but it was no good. Terrible pain coursed through his stomach.

"What is it?"

"Ugh." Grimmjow moaned again. "Whatever that bastard did to me it, hurts like hell." He looked down at his stomach but there was no trace of outward injury. It was just like his insides were bruised, which he eventually explained to Ichigo after a few more curses escaped him.

"Well you have to get up and get out of here."

"Where is the Hogyoku?"

"In your pocket. I don't dare touch it again." Grimmjow felt the weight as soon as Ichigo told him.

"Alright. Stand me up and we'll get out of here."

"No, its too dangerous for me to go back there like this. You get out of here, get help."

"But he can leave too, he just won't let me. If I leave, then I lose track of you. And I doubt that anyone can fight you."

"But the hogyoku–"

"Yeah, the hogyoku is the only way to stop you and I have it, so I can't leave you."

"Then stop me." Ichigo said seriously.

"I don't know how to reverse what it did. I don't know how to use it."

"Then we have to do something before he wakes up again."

Grimmjow thought about it for a moment. "The cells. I'll put you in the cells and then go get help," he suggested.

"Okay, let's go." Ichigo bent down and helped Grimmjow stand, eliciting many cries of pain from the arrancar. But Ichigo couldn't be gentle. He had to get himself secure before the next change so he all but drug Grimmjow down the halls following the directions that came through clenched teeth.

"You should use the chains too." Ichigo said, looking in on the cell. "Just to be sure."

"Fine." Grimmjow leaned against the wall where Ichigo propped him and opened the shackles. "They're spiritually reinforced, so once they're on, there is no way to get them off without the key."

"Okay."

"Problem is, hell if I know where the key is."

"Well I'm sure the Soul Reapers can help you with that."

"Great, I can't believe I'm going to have to deal with those assholes again." Grimmjow sighed, though his first thought of course was of Toshiro, and if he'd be willing to help. It had been a few days, he wondered if the boy had regained many memories by now.

"Grimmjow, hurry." He caught the anxiety in the teen's eyes.

"Last call to go to the bathroom." He said sarcastically, but saw in those black eyes that the kid was serious so he snapped the first chain in place. The second was further down the wall, so that the prisoner would have to stand with his arms stretched out on either side.

"I'm afraid it won't be very comfortable." Grimmjow said as he turned to secure the second lock but instead got a fist to the jaw.

"No it wouldn't be." the hollow voice laughed, grabbing Grimmjow round the neck and pulling him close. "Now release me."

"Yeah right."

But even with just one arm this creature was fierce. Grimmjow struggled to get the second shackled around the thin pale wrist or at least to get out of his reach but it was hard enough for him to stand with his stomach hurting so bad let alone fight back. It became a frenzied scuffle and suddenly a quiet but resounding click sounded in the room, and both men stopped to look at the wrist trapped in the second shackle.

"You idiot!" Grimmjow screamed, yanking against the chain that now shackled his wrist instead of the creature's. He stumbled away from the hollow Ichigo's reach, as far as the short length of chain would allow and as far as his legs could carry him. They gave out beneath him but his fury did not subside. "Now we're both stuck in here!"

The pale figure pulled frantically against its own chain in an attempt to reach Grimmjow but couldn't. He was a good metre back from him, against the far side of the wall. He snarled and hissed like some wild beast but he too, eventually decided to sit back against his side of the cell and weigh his options, if it could find any.

Grimmjow stared at the pale shadow of the bright orange haired human he knew and shut his eyes, wondering how he had managed to get into this much trouble only days after returning to Hueco Mundo.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" The Head Captain addressed the entire group before him, but his eyes were focussed solely on the boy-captain.<p>

Orihime stood next to the Commander, a bit nervous, but it had only been through her that Toshiro had been able to regain his memories so quickly. That was not to say he had regained them all. As Orihime's powers worked by _reversing _damage, they therefore began at the point of damage– the cataclysm, and worked backward from there. She had succeeded in reversing his memories in order from the cataclysm to the point when he created the connection to Hueco Mundo using ancient Kido techniques. That meant he had regained what he needed to get back to Hueco Mundo, but no more.

Given a few more days under her golden glow, he certainly could have regained his entire memory, but for now, he just needed to create the doorway to Hueco Mundo. Now he stood facing his loyal lieutenant and a host of other soul reapers ready to assist, including Captain Unohana, Captain Soifon and Captain Zarakai. He himself, stood staring at them and the few Soul Reapers they each selected to join them along with Orihime Inoue and Chad Sado, preparing to cast the spell.

At his back, Hyorinmaru hung, fully restored after all Aizen had done, but also Pantera– sent through the Senkeimon by Urahra. As much as the shopkeeper valued his autonomy, it seemed there were certain risks he was willing to take to ensure the safety of allies and friends.

So it was, that the youngest captain stood before a crowd of Soul Reapers with two zanpakutos on his back and hardly one percent of his memory– ready to infiltrate an enemy realm and save two people he dared call friend.

Toshiro Hitusgaya looked into the eyes of every volunteer for this dangerous mission. Last of all, of course, was his lieutenant. Rangiku Matsumoto stared back at him with confidence and ferocity that in turn gave the captain strength. So, small and pale and vulnerable, he lifted his hands and cast the spell.

* * *

><p>All he felt was searing pain.<p>

It was like every inch of his flesh was on fire, or maybe frozen, he couldn't tell, everything just burned. Then he was falling, and even in his pain he knew this descent well. Strange trees, their branches whipping his face as he fell. Massive shadows and those blank, awful, porcelain faces. Then the ground, hard and unrelenting, his body crashing into it so painfully he didn't know if he could get his breath back.

He lay for a long time against the cold earth in the small cavity his body had created. The pain receded, he realized his skin was not in fact burnt, but he felt incredibly weak. Finally, he raised his head and looked around at the Gillion forest, the first sight he saw over a year ago when he woke following the cataclysm.

"Rangiku?" he could only whisper but he already knew she was not here. He hadn't felt any of the others transport with him. Something had gone terribly wrong.

The crunch of dry dirt and grass and the heavy breathing of one who had run hard and fast caught his dazed ears. Toshiro whipped around to face the enemy, on his feet with Hyorinmaru in hand, but even this motion was too much and he quickly staggered to one knee, the tip of Hyorinmaru dropping to the earth. He managed to keep his eyes open long enough to see the face of the vastal lordes closing in. Then his body gave into to the damage and he fell face forward, brow against blade, and eyes closing to the sound of approaching feet.

* * *

><p>The dull constant pain in his outstretched, chained arm, the same that had been dislocated, had begun to spread into Grimmjow's shoulders and neck. But he could live with it as long as he could lay out flat in the cell so his stomach was in the most comfortable position. And so he had lain for what seemed like a week but he knew could only have been a day or a little more. He had passed out briefly but tried to remain awake to keep a vigilant eye on the beast crouched in the corner. Ichigo may have resurfaced while he was unconscious but he wasn't sure. The beast seemed to have a strong hold of him at the moment.<p>

Then his thoughts were interrupted by a brief disturbance in the air, a fluctuation in spiritual pressure some distance away.

"Impossible!" Grimmjow jumped, startled by the shriek from the hollow Ichigo. Then the creature was on it's feet and pulling as hard as it could against its chain to reach Grimmjow. It couldn't, of course, but the arrancar was thoroughly disturbed now, and as much as it hurt, got to his feet so he could put a little more distance between himself and the manic being. "How? Tell me how? What did you do?"

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Those black eyes kept raking over Grimmjow as if he might be hiding something but he just stood there in utter confusion.

"How did he get in? How did he get through my barrier?"

Grimmjow sucked in his breath. "Got in, someone is here?" He ignored the insane hisses and profanities from Ichigo's darker self and concentrated. He sensed it. The power was so faint it hardly registered as a soul reaper. Still, there was a hint of familiarity to this one and he dared hope he knew who it was.

"Toshiro..."

"Tell me how you did it?"

"I didn't do anything, you freak, I've been chained up here with you the entire time!"

"The Hogyoku, you did something with it!"

"If I could, don't you think I would have unchained myself by now?"

The pale Ichigo hissed in annoyance but couldn't find an answer to this question. "Only a hollow more advanced than myself could break that without the hogyoku. And none exist that are more powerful then me." It concluded finally.

"We'll see about that." Grimmjow shot back arrogantly, but he quickly turned away and shut his eyes again, trying to pinpoint Toshiro– if it really was him– but whatever trace of spiritual pressure he'd felt before, was gone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hi again, sorry for the slow updates on this one. It's taken me longer to write this one than others I've been working on. And my work schedule has not be kind either but at least I don't have homework at the end of the day! Thanks to all those who are re-joining me from the last story and welcome to all the new readers. Thank you for the reviews so far, I always love feedback!<em>**

**_Night,_**

**_Riza._**


	4. Chapter 4

Toshiro inhaled sharply but got a mouth full of dried dirt and began coughing violently on the floor of the cave where he lay. It was fairly open and enough light flooded in to let him see that he was alone but for the guard at the entrance, and that neither Pantera or Hyorinmaru were in sight. Shifting slightly, he found his hands and feet bound.

"You finally awake?" He heard the deep voice and turned back to the opening. He couldn't quite clear the dirt from his throat and continued coughing. Rough hands grabbed him and he struggled back until he felt the cool rush of water running over his face and he obediently opened his mouth to catch the refreshing droplets. He spit out the rest of the dirt and drank all that he was offered and finally fell back against the stone floor refreshed but still feeling exhausted. He didn't understand how he could possibly be this tired.

"What...do you want?" He asked, staring up at the vastal lordes but he was turning back to the opening and calling for someone else. Another figure entered, tall, lean, very humanoid but his face still a solid mask enveloping his whole head. Toshiro recognized him at once as one of the lead vastal lordes running the forest– if not their leader entirely. Despite his weakness, he sat up again and tensed in preparation for an attack.

"So, you have returned."

Toshiro just glared at him.

"Still not talking?"

"He spoke earlier." The guard said.

"Hm, interesting." The leader swooped down on Toshiro and hauled him to his feet. Again, Toshiro struggled, but in vain. The leader however, only seemed to look him over and the let go. Without his support, Toshiro immediately fell back to the ground, pain shooting through bruised limbs.

"Well, you made it here, but it seems just barely. Getting through his barrier sapped almost all of your strength."

"Who's barrier?"

"Ah! That's the first I've ever heard you speak, Toshiro. Though you must have spoken at one time for us to have learned your name. Do you know mine?"

"Creed."

"That's right. So tell me, how did _you_ manage to get through his barrier when you're not even hollow?"

"Who's barrier?" Toshiro repeated.

Creed regarded him for a moment, crouching down closer to his face to read his eyes. Creed's own were mere pinpoints of light in the shaded slits of his mask.

"Hmm, you aren't lying, you really don't know."

Toshiro just shook his head to confirm.

"Well now, this _is _a mystery."

He reached out and grabbed Toshiro's wrists. The young captain flinched and tried to pull back but in one swift motion Creed had cut his bonds. An instant later his ankles were freed as well.

"What are you doing?" Toshiro asked suspiciously.

"Well, you did spend a long time slaughtering us after the cataclysm, we had to be cautious, but it looks like you can't even stand."

Toshiro again just stared back, not having received much of an answer.

"We're going to help you." Creed said finally.

"Why?"

"Why? Because as far as we know every single being in Los Noches is dead and you're our best chance at stopping the thing that killed them before it gets to us."

The shock rolled over Toshiro. Dead? _Everyone?_ He had been too late, he had failed Grimmjow. He felt the cold spread through the pit of his stomach then Creed blurred and the cave became one big mesh of monochrome colours. His small body collapsed once more in exhaustion against rough stone.

* * *

><p>Toshiro next woke to a crackling fire and some food being tossed to him. He didn't question what it was, he'd learned to forage for food other than hollow meat in his ten months down here, but he hadn't the energy to even register what he was swallowing, he just knew he needed sleep. And if it was hollow meat– well, it wouldn't be the first time he'd had to resort to that. He ate all that he could manage and washed it down with a liquid that burned like fire going down but that caused heat to spread through his limbs, easing the pain from his bruises and returning some strength to muscles.<p>

"How long have I been here?" He asked Creed when he determined that was in fact who was hovering over the fire.

"Two days. Feeling any stronger?"

"Some."

"The creature raised a barrier. Nothing can get in and out of Hueco Mundo."

"Why would he do that?"

"Only thing we can think, is to keep someone in." Toshiro's head shot up at this. "Yes, as far as we know your precious King is still alive. For some reason the creature didn't want him escaping."

"Then we have to go."

"No. If we take you now you'll just get killed and then he'll destroy us as well."

"Well he hasn't yet. Why?"

"We...don't know."

"Then we go. If he hasn't left that palace, then there is a reason."

Creed considered.

"I'll send a scout."

"Too long. I want to go now."

Creed stood. "No."

"Then I won't help you."

"Ha! You couldn't get there on your own right now if you tried."

Toshiro got to his feet defiantly. Creed stood and watched him. Toshiro walked over to the cave entrance.

"Where is Hyorinmaru? Where is Pantera?"

"If you can't even sense your own zanpakuto, then that should tell you something."

"Shut up." He took another step but a hand clenched over his shoulder.

"Don't make me tie you up again."

Toshiro whipped around angrily to face the hollow. He tried to pull out of his grasp but the other just hauled him backwards into the cave and pushed him to the ground none too gently. Infuriated, Toshiro made to get up again but Creed's voice stopped him.

"Stay down. I don't care about the King, but clearly you do. If you want to help him, then you'll wait until you can stand a chance, let alone stand up for longer than a few minutes. Rest."

Toshiro was still angry but when he heard the order for a scout to go, he let himself give into sleep, determined to wake up with more energy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SOO, Sorry that this is so short and so long in coming. I have been extremely busy and I just updated my other stories and I didn't want anyone to think I had forgotten about this one so I decided to submit what I had even though it's really short. I love these characters and want to do them justice so I may on occassion take my time but I also don't want to abandon you, my readers, so hope this tides you over and sorry again, thanks for the reviews so far, always greatly appreciated<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

Five days after his arrival, Torshiro stood in the moonlight shadow of the place, that, for two months, he'd called home. It was strange now, with only bits and pieces of his memories intact, he saw both the horror and comfort of this place. He began to move forward but felt the pinprick of shivers all along his body and paused.

"What is it?" Creed moved almost silently behind him. Toshiro was standing in silence, his eyes focused somewhere between the white palace and the silver sand.

"Soul Reaper, what is wrong?"

But there was no response from the white-haired child. The vastal lordes who stood behind Creed exchanged glances, but their leader waited, seeing something in those teal eyes.

_The clash of their blades. Aizen's wild eyes. Hyorinmaru touching the Hogyoku and then the cataclysm..._

Toshiro snapped back from the memory, one of the few he had, and the only one he wished he could forget. He forced his body to relax once more, he had unconsciously gripped Hyorinmaru– which Creed had relinquished to him before their departure– and he let his hand slide back down to his side.

"Toshiro."

The boy responded this time, and looked up into Creed's white face.

"What happened?"

"Just a bad memory." He said, though a feeling of cold still remained in his body.

"We should go back. Your full powers haven't even returned yet."

"I need to find him."

"I don't care, I need you strong enough to face whatever it is that cleaned house in Los Noches."

"For all we know, my full powers will never return, do you really want to wait for _it_ to find you?"

Creed stared at him, then sighed.

"Fine, then let's continue on." he starting moving again and Toshiro followed. The Castle loomed in the distance for a long time before it seemed they were making progress. But finally they were there, at the foot of those stone steps rising out of the dry sands.

"I think I should go alone."

"No."

"There is no reason for you to follow." Toshiro spoke loud enough for the whole host of vastal lordes– there must have been at least a dozen– to hear him. "If I do encounter the beast you all fear and I lose, you'll all just die as well, right? It was you, after all, who admitted that you need my strength to win this. So wait for me out here."

There was a murmur of consent among the crowd but Creed spoke up.

"You will simply flee if you leave our presence."

"I will? And go where? Any other hollow would attack me on sight. Given our truce, it is in my best interest to return to you."

He and Creed stared at one another for a few moments before the hollow relented.

"We will all go at least as far as the main hall, then we will decide who will go where."

"Fine." Toshiro consented and the group moved forward. Toshiro hadn't lied. If he did get stuck here, it would do him no good to run away from Creed– though he was not looking to befriend any of the creatures of the Gillion Forest.

As promised, they stuck together until the main hall. Once in there, the group took a moment to feel out for the other presences in the palace.

"It's empty." One of the Vastal Lordes concluded. But Creed was staring hard at Toshiro.

"No, it isn't, you sense something don't you?"

Toshiro didn't bother lying.

"There are spiritually reinforced cells in the basement. I don't know that I feel anything or not, but if someone is here, that must be where they are. I will meet you back here."

"No, I will come with you." Creed said, then turned to the others, "wait for us here."

Toshiro didn't want to be followed, but he said nothing as he headed downward. He didn't know if he could win in a battle against Creed at the moment or not. He definitely knew he would not win against anyone more advance, like Ichigo, if he was still hollowfied. He knew Creed didn't want him dead at the moment, but the vastal lordes might attack Grimmjow or Ichigo if they found them. Whatever happened, he would simply have to be prepared.

* * *

><p>"Someone's coming." Grimmjow jumped at the hollow voice. He'd been asleep, the only relief he'd found in the last few torturous days. When he regained his senses– the strongest being his sense of pain, especially in his chained arm– he rolled his head to the side and took in the white creature, his dark eyes narrowed in an intense stare ate the doorway.<p>

"What?"

"I said, someone is coming, you idiot. Can't you sense them?"

Grimmjow ignored the insult and tried to concentrate his powers. His eyes widened.

"You feel them too, don't you?" Ichigo hissed.

"Yes." He didn't lie, he felt something faint. But his powers were weakened by these chains, he couldn't be certain it was the person he hoped it would be.

"Dammit." The creature swore.

"There's nothing we can do, whoever it is." Grimmjow muttered, but this only aggravated Ichigo more.

"Use it! Use the Hogyoku and free us."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "I already told you I can't! And there is no _we_. If I somehow manage to get free, I am NOT helping you, at least not until you are human again."

A string of profanities fell from pale lips but Grimmjow ignored them.

"Just shut up and let's see who's coming."

"No."

Grimmjow's attention was peeked by this response, sounding so blunt and calm unlike all his other outbursts.

"What?"

"I said no. You're right, we can't do anything. And if whoever it is, is on your side, I need to convince them to free me too."

"You can't, though. I'll just tell them not to."

"Not if you are unconscious."

"Yeah, if we could reach one another, I'd have put you out long ago so I didn't have to listen to your insane hissing."

"Oh, I there's a way."

Grimmjow tried to move back, but it was too late.

* * *

><p>The cell door creaked open and a small figure entered.<p>

"TOSHIRO!"

"...Ichigo? Is that you?"

The child-captain took in the bleached version of the human teen he'd gotten to know in his time in the world of the living. His eyes were black, but shone back scared and desperate, just like his voice.

"You know this creature?" A second, much taller figure moved in behind Toshiro.

"He's...a human."

"No, he is not. That is a hollow."

Toshiro glanced up at Creed.

"But I knew him in the world of the living."

"Impossible."  
>Toshiro said nothing more, and looked passed Ichigo to Grimmjow, hanging limply from his shackle.<p>

"Grimmjow," he moved to the King's side and checked him over. He was breathing steadily enough but seemed covered in cuts and bruises. "Wake up."

"He's been like that for a while." Ichigo supplied.

"What happened, here, Ichigo?"

"I don't know. Something happened to us, and we woke up down here."

Toshiro gave him an appraising look. "Okay, then what happened to you?"  
>"Grimmjow did this to me."<p>

"What?"  
>"I don't understand it either but he did. He has this little golden cube like thing, he used it on me and-"<p>

"No." Toshiro had already found it. Still clutched in Grimmjow's palm, one side jagged from where it had been cut a year earlier. His eyes widened at the sight, he felt his heartbeat thunder in his ears. The hogyuoku. The memory, so deeply seared into his brain, flashed through his mind once more, unrelenting, inescapable.

"Toshiro."

Creed pulled the small captain back from Grimmjow when his knees gave out and he clutched his head.

"It's changed him." Ichigo insisted to Toshiro over the pain in his head. "Grimmjow is not the person you remember. Please, free me."

"Ghaa!" Toshiro was facing Ichigo, trying to keep himself in the present, trying to surmount the pain.

"Toshiro please!" The albino Ichigo called.

"Shut up!" Creed ordered as Toshiro sunk further in his grasp.

_Blinding hot pain, white lightening, silver sands, that atrocious smile of Sosuke Aizen and the explosion of power when their blades met that most awesome force..._

"Toshiro, use your powers, you can end it!"

The room erupted in white light and silver frost. Creed fell back, dropping the child. Toshiro smacked into frozen tile, his head rolling to the side. The memories faded with the outburst of power, as did his energy. Darkness crept around the edge of his vision as the cold crept into his body and the last thing he saw was the broken shackle and an empty space where Ichigo had sat.

* * *

><p>Hot water coursed over sore muscles and Grimmjow sighed in relief as his spiritual pressure finally returned enough to heal the last of his injuries. He stepped out of the shower and changed into a clean uniform before opening the door to his bedroom.<p>

"Oh, you're still here."

Creed just looked up at him from where he sat staring at the white-haired boy in Grimmjow's bed.

"Of course. I didn't venture all this way just to return with nothing to show for my troubles."

"And what exactly was your plan again? To send Toshiro in after the creature that killed everyone in Los Noches? Hmm, seems like that went splendidly. You do realize that you set him free after all the trouble I went to trapping him."

"I didn't set him free, the child did. And it seems you did a good job of trapping yourself as well."

"Shut it. And don't blame the kid for your mistakes. As a hollow, you should have been able to sense how powerful that creature is."

"Hmm." Creed said nothing for a moment then, "Toshiro thought he knew him. Thought he was human."  
>Grimmjow looked at him, considering what he should tell the vastal lordes, then sighed, "He is. He is a substitute shingami from the world of the living with a whole lot of problems. I don't know all the details, but he arrived here a complete hollow and then..."<p>

"he said you used the hogyoku on him."  
>"Not on purpose."<p>

"What are you even doing with it anyway? He said it had changed you."

"Yeah, he would have said anything to get you to set him free. He fucking dislocated his arm just so he could reach me to knock me out so he could convince you to free him and not me."

"I would have left you there, had the explosion not already freed you."

Grimmjow tensed and stared Creed down.

"So, not a fan of me, huh?"

"No one in the Gillion Forest is."

"Yeah, I know. But then I didn't think you were a fan of his either." He indicated Toshiro.

"Not until he was the only creature able to penetrate that barrier this human-espada you've created put up.

"So you used him; you were going to throw him to the wolves just to save your neck."

"Survival."

Grimmjow just snorted and moved the the bed where the snowy haired child continued to sleep.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He lost much of his strength when he broke through the barrier. And he experienced some sort of attack when he found the hogyoku..."

Grimmjow gripped the golden shape in his palm. He had woken to find himself free, Ichigo gone, Toshiro unconscious and Creed trying to take the hogyoku from him. The only reason the vastal lordes was alive, was because Grimmjow had needed answers.

"Memories." Grimmjow said as he pocketed the hogyoku. "Bad ones."

"I had guessed as much."

Grimmjow looked at Creed. "You have something of mine."

"I will not give it to you."

"Don't make me ask again, hollow."

"If I must face you, I would rather you not be armed."  
>Instead of an attack, Creed got a laugh. Grimmjow smiled at him, showing those sharp canines. "Oh, don't worry, if I decide I want you dead, I'll rip you apart with my bare hands. It would be far too quick with a blade."<p>

"If you don't plan to kill me, then what are your plans."

"The same as yours, hunt down Ichigo Kurosaki."

"You think _you_ can kill him."

"I'm not going to kill him, I'm going to change him back. You can come with me if you want, I don't really care, but first things first, give me Pantera or I will rip you to shreds."

Creed consented and left to fetch the blade from his comrades. Grimmjow turned back to Toshiro.

"Hey, kid, wake up will you?"

Toshiro continued to move in his sleep but did not rouse. Sweat covered his brow but his body shivered. He was cold. Grimmjow smiled.

"Just like last time. Your powers may have taken a hit, but they are coming back." Grimmjow pulled the blankets up tighter around Toshiro's chin. "Hang in there, kid."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry once again for the long delay, but here is another chapter!<strong>_

_**Riza**_


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo reeled in the sands. He clutched his head and hollered accross the hollow land.

"No please, stay away"

_No can do, King. I want this body back! You screwed me over back there._

"You were going to take the Hogyoku, and you were going to kill them."

_What, you really care about a couple of hollows and half pint soul reaper?_

"Shut up!" Ichigo dropped to his knees, feeling his grip on his own body slipping once more. "NO!"

_Sorry, Ichigo, but this body is mine now._

"NOOO!"

The scream ended abruptly, the body on the sands stilled and a smile grew over a pale face.

"Ah." the hollow sighed in satisfaction as he cracked his neck and stood up, "that's better."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow took the hilt of Pantera and held up the blade in the light of the great hall. It was nothing like the beauty of Hyorinmaru, but it was his, it was strong, and he never wanted to be without it again.<p>

"I hope I haven't made a mistake." Creed said, his comrades gathered at his back.

"You say it like you had a choice." Grimmjow warned. He had come to find Creed when the other had not returned with his blade straight away. They were now all gathered in the great hall, the long table void of life. Grimmjow sat back in his throne and waited. The vastal lordes stared at him until they took the hint and also took their seats along the table.

"That's better." Said Grimmjow. "It seems like the kid is going to need some recovery time. So in the meantime, figure out your way around this place and stay the hell out of my way. Meeting over."

He stood up and strode out of the room. The Vastal Lordes of the Gillion forest looked at one another seated around the table.

"Did we just become his new palace minions?"  
>"No," Creed answered. "I don't think he has any interest in us, but as long as we stay here, we are most protected from the creature out there. So, I suggest we settle it."<p>

There was a murmur of consent along the table, and just like that, Los Noches was not quite so empty anymore.

* * *

><p>"I'm finished." Urahara sat back on his haunches, admiring the object before him, the device that would allow them entry into the world of Hueco Mundo.<p>

"But it backfired on the Soul Reapers." Uryu had silently moved behind him.

"I thought you'd gone home."

"And I thought you'd given up on getting to Hueco Mundo."

Urahara turned to face him.

"There is still a chance of a rebound with this. If that happens, no human could survive. The only reason Chad and Orihime didn't end up dead was because of her powers. She told you about Lieutenant Matsumoto, didn't she?"

"Rangiku will recover."

"Once again, only because of Orihime's ability to heal. So unless you are planning on inviting her and Chad along-"

"No."

"Then you should forget about it too. Leave this to those of us who are already dead."

For a moment, there was silence. Then Uryu knelt next to Urahara.

"It's destroying Orihime, what happened. First Ichigo gone, then the rebound. Rangiku burned so badly..."  
>"My point exactly. A spiritual rebound is not a thing to take lightly, no humans should be involved, and if you are really concerned about her, you won't put yourself in harms way."<p>

"Stop it Urahara. The only thing that will stop her suffering is to bring Ichigo back, whole. You know that as well as I. Especially now that we have our memories back, now that we know everything that happened to all of us before..."

"There is no sense in you dying as well."

Uryu's head pulled up sharply.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Silence. Uryu gripped the old soul reaper by his green cloak.

"Urahara! You've sent me to Hueco Mundo before, to Soul Society when they were our enemies. You've never tried this hard to stop me, to stop any of us. So what the Hell did you mean by that?"

Urahara met his eyes, for once, the light struck them through the hat-brim's shadow and for once Uryu could see without a doubt that Urahara Kisuke spoke with absolute sincerity.

"Uryu, what do you expect to find on the other side? There is almost no chance that Hitsugaya survived, Grimmjow could never have won against Ichigo's Hollow form, and, left alone out there, Ichigo has likely gone too far into his hollow side. I doubt he could even return to his human form if we tried."

Uryu stared in shock at the shopkeeper. "So you've given up on them, on all of them just like that?"

"No. I will go through, I will do what I can. But every other time I have sent you humans through, it was because I believed there was a chance."  
>"And now you don't, so you won't take me."<br>Urahara nodded.

"Well, it's not your choice is it? It's mine. I won't slow you down, and if I do, leave me behind, but I've sat on the sidelines for far too long, I have to do something. Besides, I believe Ichigo will come back, he always does, so there should at least be one person on this mission who actually believes it will succeed, don't you think?"

"I think you are more naive than the Uryu I remember, or at least, what I do remember of you."

"That's not an answer."

"I won't stop you."

"Fine, when do we leave?"

"One hour. Be ready."

The Quincy nodded and left the shopkeeper in his basement. But as he reached the top step, he felt a wave of spiritual pressure and cursed.

"Damn you Urahara!" He raced back down the stairs but stopped short at the bottom. The whole underground dimension was shaking, and a bright orange glow rippled out of what Uryu guessed was supposed to be the gate to Hueco Mundo.

"Kisuke!" Uryu just now spotted him, on his side, his cloak blackened and singed. He raced to him through the overwhelming pressure and power that still came through the gate.

"Kisuke!"  
>The soul reaper stirred. He was still alive.<p>

"See, what I mean?" He muttered as Uryu helped him sit up. "That would have killed you."

"You idiot." But they were both staring at the open gate, it seemed even more energy was tearing through it. "Why is it still open?"

"I don't know. It's like it's still trying to connect to the other side." With Uryu's help, he stood. He made his way closer to the gate.

"Kisuke...?" Uryu kept beside him, but looked alarmed when Urahara reached out a hand to the glowing orange surface. A jolt of electricity shot out to meet his palm and he withdrew his hand at once.

"It's a barrier. Someone has raised a barrier on the other side. No one can get in, or out. This is old kido...no this Hollow power. There shouldn't be anyone left who can do this."

"Grimmjow?"

"No, far more powerful."

"Then who?"

"I don't know, but they knew what they were doing."

Uryu stared at the surface. It shimmered orange and yellow, waves of electricity ran through it, jumping and sparking here and there, but beyond all that, he could see, almost like through a veil, dark dunes, a moon...

"But it's right there, I can see it."

"See what?"

"Hueco Mundo."

Kisuke squinted. "No, look, right here." Uryu pointed, without thinking, and brought his hand close to the surface. Kisuke grabbed his arm to pull it back but stopped when there was no reaction.

"Let go." Urahara obeyed and watched the boy gently place his hand on the surface. Nothing happened.

"Uryu..."

The boy exhaled in relief, then pushed his arm further. It slid through the barrier effortlessly.

"Stop."

"No. Who know's if we'll get another chance. I don't know what this barrier is, but clearly it was made for Soul Reapers and Hollows- not humans. If I don't go now, whoever raised it might realize their mistake and fix it. This could be our last chance."

Urahara said nothing, but slowly, he nodded.

"Don't tell Chad and Orihime."

"I can't promise that."

"Then swear that you won't let them follow."

Another nod.

"Good bye."

Uryu didn't hesitate, he stepped smoothly through the gate and the world behind him disappeared in darkness.

...

"Another one?" Grimmjow's head snapped up as he sat in the chair next to the boy's bed. No doubt about it, he felt the jolt in Ichigo's barrier as another power crossed over.

Almost instantly there was a knock.

"Come in." Creed opened the door. "So you felt it too."

"Has the barrier dropped?"

Grimmjow was pretty sure he already knew the answer to that, but he didn't want to take the chance of being wrong so he raised his hand to open the cracks. Nothing happened.

"Then how?" Creed asked.

"I don't know, but we need to find whoever it was before Ichigo does."  
>"And if they are Soul Reaper?"<p>

"I don't care, I just want to know." Grimmjow glanced at Toshiro and then to Creed. Creed had protected him up until now, there was no reason for him to stop.

"Stay here, with him. I'll find whoever it was and bring them back."

"What if you run into Ichigo?"

"That's why I'm going and not sending small fry like you. Keep your guard up."

Grimmjow didn't wait for an answer, and disappeared from the room.

* * *

><p>Uryu tumbled through the sand for several seconds before coming to a halt. Every part of his body screamed in pain and each breath threatened to be his last.<p>

He wasn't sure how long he lay there, feeling like he was going to die, but eventually his breath evened out and the pain faded. Slowly he sat, though his head spun and he felt like he might puke.

"Well that was stupid." The voice made him jump and his head whipped around to see the figure that addressed him. He recognized the profile, but the voice echoed hollow and strange. "A human trying to cross dimensions without a soul conversion? I can't believe you even survived."

Uryu knew this couldn't be his friend. Yes, those robes, that spikey head of hair, back lit by the moon looked for all the world to be Ichigo Kurosaki, but nothing of the voice, of the cold presence that rippled down to him, felt like his friend. Uryu just sat there, not sure he could stand up yet, and watched as the figure took a step forward. As he came down the dune on which he'd been standing, he no longer blocked the light of the moon and Uryu could see his robes and face clearly now. He couldn't held his sharp intake of breath when he perceived those stark white robes and eerily pale skin. But nothing was worse than those obsidian eyes.

"You're his hollow aren't you? But this form...it's so advanced. How did you defeat him?"

"With a little help from a friend. You know Grimmjow, right?"

"What? Why would he do that?"

The hollow shrugged. "Maybe he was lonely."

"I don't believe you." Uryu's voice was calm. He didn't know Grimmjow very well, but his calculating mind saw no reason for him to do this, not even loneliness. He also didn't believe Grimmjow capable of doing something so advanced.

"Pity, I thought maybe I could get one person in this whole land to be on my side."

"And why do you need an ally? I can feel your power. It's practically suffocating."

"I thank you for the flattery, but if you aren't going to help me, then there's no point wasting my time with you."

Uryu stiffened, there was no time. Ichigo disappeared from his sight and he knew that in the next moment he would be dead.

Uryu intended to face his death, but human instinct reacted and his arms flew up to protect his face and his eye lids seemed to weld themselves shut of their own free will, so he heard, rather than saw, Ichigo strike another force. The scream of fury that ripped out of the human-turned-hollow was alien, a fury unknown to any human, breaking out of hollow lungs in a high pitched shriek that turned to a deadly rumble of rage.

"GRIMMJOW!"

Uryu's eyes opened at once at the name. He was astonished to see the espada holding his own against the hollow Ichigo. Their combined riatsu was nearly crushing, but he withstood and looked on from where he sat. They were locked together, hand meeting hand at shoulder height, every muscle straining against the other and each in an identical stance, legs bent back to try to keep their purchase in the sand.

"Give it to me and I'll let you live." Ichigo sneered, but Grimmjow's own smile was just as wicked.

"I'd make you the same offer, but I'd rather kill you."

"Try, then."

Almost faster than he could see, Grimmjow head butted Ichigo and the other reeled back. And then they were engaged again. The fight was brutal. Blood was flying immediately, and when the swords came out, Uryu was sure neither could survive. Finally he managed to get himself to his feet, sensation thankfully returning to his limbs. He would have to run soon if he wanted to survive- especially if Grimmjow lost this fight. But he was too transfixed by the battle to leave just yet. How was Grimmjow meeting the hollow's speed and ferocity? No offence to the espada, but Uryu knew that he simply did not possess this type of power. His quick eyes tracked the battle as best they could, and his even quicker mind put the pattern together.

Blood covered most of Grimmjow's left side, but his right side was practically untouched. Likewise, any punch he delivered with his left seemed to roll off Ichigo no problem, but when his right stuck- his sword wielding hand- it struck with more than twice the strength of his left, and much faster. He cut and parried just as fast as Ichigo did. Was it Pantera? Did his sword really give him that much strength or was there something more?

"DIE!" Ichigo, well, this bleached version of him at least, screamed at Grimmjow and raised a hand. Blood poured from his hair line, streaking colour across a colourless face. His maddened eyes locked on Grimmjow with an all-consuming hatred, and Grimmjow, looking just as crazed with his blood-plastered and sweat-soaked hair and clothes, abandoned his sword and raised his hand in turn. And then it hit. Nearly point blank, a cero more powerful than any Uryu had ever witnessed. He flashed out of the blast range but still felt and incredible heat, and the residual shock wave rolled past him, making him stagger. He shielded his face from the onslaught of sand and wind, and when it ended he searched the horizon for survivors- if it was even possible that there were any.

"Bastard." Uryu searched for the source of the voice. Sand sprang up and a body lunged from the dune. He felt both relief and a pang of fear when it was Ichigo that emerged.

"How do you like that?" Grimmjow too, raised himself out of the sand, having successfully countered the cero and surprisingly in one piece.

"This ends now." Ichigo hissed, staggering toward him. Grimmjow waited, Uryu noted a dark stain along his leg. He suspected Grimmjow was more injured than he was letting on.

"Sounds good to me."

Both had their weapons once more. Now the battle was more laboured. Almost every clash of blades was followed by a strike and cry of pain. Uryu was pretty sure they would both drop dead before a winner could be determined. But then Ichigo parried a blow and swung with one last ferocious strike, impaling Grimmjow in the side. He seemed to relax, thinking it was over, but Grimmow just smiled through the blood that poured out of his clenched teeth and grabbed onto the hollow's stained and torn robes.

"Let Ichigo go."

"Never."

"Then I'm sorry, Kid."

There was no warning before the burst of power. The Cero shot straight into Ichigo's face. It wasn't as strong as the one earlier, but the damage was far worse.

"ICHIGO!" Uryu stumbled forward a few steps when the hollow fell backward in the sands, clutching at the burned skin of his face and thrashing in agony. Grimmjow stood for a moment or two longer, hands still clamped around the dark Zangetsu. Then his knees gave out and Uryu stood torn between who he should help.

"I'll kill you." The hollow voice came out strained and garbled behind blood and pain but was no less menacing. Uryu knew that if possible, the hollowfied Ichigo would still kill them. He moved towards Grimmjow who just now managed to pull Zangetsu from his side.

"Ur...yu?" He fell sideways, Uryu just catching him.

"Yes, it's me."

"Get Zangetsu." Uryu obeyed and grabbed the blade with his free hand. Ichigo was struggling to his knees, but still holding his face.

"Now run." Uryu turned back to Grimmjow.

"I can't leave you."

"Get the sword as far away from him as possible...and..." Grimmjow took a shaky breath but opened his right hand. "Do not let him get his hands on this."

Uryu gasped when he saw the gold object in his hands.

"Is this what I think it is?"

Grimmjow nodded.

"Okay then." Uryu forced Grimmjow's hand shut around the golden object. "Use it to get us to safety. I can't stop him on my own."

"You're not...the kid...is here."

"More reason for you to come back too then. Come on Grimmjow."

"...can't."

Uryu huffed a sigh and tried to stand with Grimmjow but he was too weak from coming through the gate. "Dammit Grimmjow, I can't carry us, come on!"

"Fuckin' go!"

Ichigo lurched forward. The distance was closing. Uryu gripped Zangetsu tighter.

"Grimmjow please!"

"GO!"

Far across the sands, in the bleak palace, tucked in bed where the King had left him, a small, white-haired boy sat up straight. The figure watching him jumped in surprise.

"Toshiro?"

"He's in trouble. He needs me." The boy threw off the covers and reached for Hyorinmaru.

"Toshiro wait, you can't-" but Creed stopped short when he caught the ice cold glimmer in his eyes.

"I'm going."

There was a ripple of air, the curtains billowed out in the sudden gust, and Creed stood alone in the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So..not sure this update was any quicker than the last, but I will try to keep them coming as fast as possible. Facing immenent unemployement that comes with all great university degrees (sigh) so...bad for me, good for my readers! Will try to get back to my other fics soon too. Thanks for the reviews!<strong>_

_**Riza**_


	7. Chapter 7

Uryu stood above the two half-dead beings and held the hogyoku. He stood in his indecision, trembling, feeling, in this forsaken dessert between two such powerful, relentless creatures, very human.

He felt the weight in his hands and looked down at Zangetsu's blood soaked surface and all doubts washed away. This was a tortured blade, his master twisting his will, using him as a tool instead of fighting with him as a team. As much as he didn't want to abandon Ichigo to his fate, or Grimmjow to Ichigo, he had to get Zangetsu and the Hogyoku away.

"I'm sorry." he whispered out and ran toward the white walls in the distance.

He hardly made it a few feet, however, before a waft of cold air swept past him and he was swept up in its wake, tumbling down in the sand. He looked up at the fierce figure above him, exuding power, and was startled to see the boy.

"Toshiro."

Hitsugaya looked over his shoulder at him, his eyes ablaze, his demeanour so changed from that confused boy Uryu had met one year after the cataclysm that the teen was taken aback. He looked like a captain.

"Grimmjow, you still breathing?" The king has collapsed to his side but his eyes were still open.

"Yeah," he breathed weakly. Then he looked to Ichigo. His body was terribly damaged, his face nearly unrecognizable after Grimmjow's cero. But still he was trying to claw his way through yielding sand to Grimmjow.

"Ichigo, are you still in there?"

"Too deep to hear you, kid." he rasped out.

"Too bad." He drew Hyorinmaru and directed it at Ichigo. "What they hell are you trying to accomplish, hollow?"

"Isn't it clear?" those maddened black eyes looked up at him, "I want to be free. I want control over this body forever, and in order to do that, I need the hogyoku."

"You want to use it on yourself to seal Ichigo away forever? Is that even possible?"

"I'm sure the master can do it."

"What master?"

"Aizen."

Silver light flared in teat orbs. Hitsugya's features went rigid and hard. He gripped Hyorinmaru tighter and began to raise him.

"Toshiro, wait, what are you doing?" Uryu stepped forward.

"Stay back."

"You can't kill him, it's Ichigo! We have to save him."

"He wants to take the Hogyoku to Aizen. Do you know what that would mean if he was free with that power, and with the one person able to stop him now on his side?"

Uryu stood there stunned, unable to logically argue against him but shocked that the boy was suddenly acting so harshly- so much like a Soul Reaper.

"Sounds like you got your memories back."

"Enough to know that this is the only way to be sure."

He turned back to Ichigo, his whole body was now aglow with silver energy. Uryu called for him to stop, but then the moment lingered; Uryu's protest faded on the distant dunes, Ichigo stared defiantly up at him, and Grimmjow watched Toshiro frozen in place, torn between the boy inside him who would never chose this, and the captain waiting to be remembered who knew what had to be done.

"This isn't you," he whispered out and then Toshiro broke from his stance, eyes landing on Grimmjow and he saw all the confusion in them. Toshiro took a step back from Ichigo and grabbed his head.

"Should have taken your shot." The menacing hiss came from the ground but in an instant the source of the voice was gone and Toshiro whipped round to track him and found the land empty behind him. Ichigo was gone, and so was Uryu.

* * *

><p>Sand turned to tree branches that lashed his face and he just barely grabbed his glasses before they were knocked off. Uryu had no control over his movement, Ichigo drug him in his furious wake and it wasn't until they hit the forest floor that he understood where he'd been taken. But they didn't stop once they hit ground, Ichgio was dragging him deeper, past walls of stone now and then they were hurled into darkness. The creature that was his friend collapsed on the cave floor, just barely lit enough for Uryu to make him out. His features were horribly distorted, half his hair singed away and he spewed blood onto the stone ground and groaned out in agony and anger.<p>

"Ichigo?"

Those cold and awful eyes shot up to him and then Ichigo was struggling to his feet, falling against Uryu and pressing him into the cave wall. He pulled Zangetsu from him but didn't find the second item he was looking for.

"Where is it?"

"Ichigo, wake up!" Uryu begged his old friend to resurface.

"Stop struggling!" Ichigo hurled him to the ground and he caught the glint of steel in the dark before the terrible pain in his hand. Zangetsu slid down through his palm clean into the rock, right down to the hilt. But Ichigo paid no attention to his agonized scream, he had immobilized him and could search him more easily. It didn't take him more than a few seconds to pull the gold stone from the quincy's pocket.

"Yes." He sighed and clutched it tight. "Yes, I have it." For a moment he just breathed in the satisfaction. Then he reached up to his ruined face and felt all his other injuries. "Once it heals me, I can find my master and return his prize."

"You can't seriously mean Aizen." Uryu hissed past the pain. "Since when did Ichigo's hollow care about him?"

"Since he called me forth to do his bidding. Now shut up and watch the power of his Hogyoku."

He raised the object in the darkness above his head. Uryu waited. Ichigo waited. Nothing happened.

"No..." the horror dawned on the hollow. "No... How can this be? That blue haired bastard can wield it so why can't I?" He shook the object in furry then turned to Uryu. To the human's surprise he shoved it into his free hand.

"Use it. Try to use it!" Ichigo demanded nearly desperately. "Free yourself, heal yourself, anything!"

Uryu had no reason not to try. He called on his quincy strength and tried to feel out and harness the hogyoku as well. He willed the blade to pull free, or for him have strength enough to pull it out, but neither happened.

"Nothing?" Ichigo exclaimed.

Uryu shook his head.

"Impossible, how? HOW?" he wheezed and coughed blood and sunk to the ground still with the hogyoku in his clutches. "how, Aizen?" he whispered mournfully and passed out.

Uryu tried to pull the blade up, but it was impossibly stuck in the rock. He had little choice but lay and await his fate at the hands of the hollow, if Ichigo didn't die on him first.

* * *

><p><em>Uryu had the Hogyoku.<em>

The words rung back and forth in Hitsugaya's mind the whole time he stood over Grimmjow healing him. They were the last words the king has spoken before succumbing to his wounds in the sand. Now back in Los Noches, Toshiro could feel no trace of Uryu or Ichigo. By the look of the latter he wouldn't be surprised if he did not survive, but then what about Uryu? And if he had the hogyoku what did that mean, what could he do with it? There had been no shift in the barrier around this world. Ichigo was still here, and he hadn't made his move.

After an hour, Toshiro was forced to stop. His powers had come back quickly but he couldn't expend them as liberally as he would like so he had stitched the worst wounds back together and would have to let Grimmjow do the rest. The King slept on and Toshiro had no intention of waking him so he stepped out into the hall to address Creed.

"What happened?"

Creed explained how Grimmjow had gone to investigate the arrival of another foreign being. He nodded and sighed.

"What was it? What came through?"

"A human."  
>"What?" Creed exclaimed. "How?"<p>

"I would ask him if he was here." Toshiro answered sarcastically, just waiting for the question.

"Then where is he?"

"With Ichigo, maybe dead, I don't know, I can't feel them anywhere. But they have the hogyoku."

Creed's eyes flared behind his mask.

"Then why haven't we been destroyed? Why have they not left yet? I thought that was his intention."

"That, I am not sure of, but we can't really risk leaving Ichigo to his own devices for too long. He was terribly wounded, there is a chance he is dead or recovering. But if he does learn to wield the hogyoku that won't matter and he'll be unstoppable."

"You're going after them."

"I have to."

"That's what he did, and now look at him." Creed tilted his head toward the door. "And then you ended up having to save him. Perhaps you should wait and go together."

"Why do you care?"

"You know. Because if you die, it's our last chance of getting rid of that creature you call Ichigo."

"Well you're just going to have to defend yourself, I'm going."

"Don't expect me to look after Grimmjow for you. He doesn't have the hogyoku anymore, he won't be strong enough to stop anything. Now is my best chance of getting rid of him."

Toshiro's eyes narrowed. Creed played his cards well. He didn't want Toshiro to get himself killed recklessly, and he just effectively grounded him.

"Bastard." Toshiro turned his back and went back into Grimmjow's room, forgetting his sleeping friend and slamming the door in anger. But Grimmjow didn't stir, he was under pretty deep.

The captain in him told him he should just slay all the Vastal Lordes and then he'd be free to do what he needed. But part of him worried Creed and the others might be needed later on. For now he would let them live and stay put at his friend's side.

* * *

><p>Uryu woke to the gargled noise coming from the other end of the cave. He'd been in and out of sleep for hours, having no hope of freeing himself and surrounded by almost total darkness there was little else for him to do but let himself drift. Ichigo had been unconscious for hours, maybe even a whole day, he couldn't be sure how long he been in here. But now it appeared the other was awake and in pain. Uryu didn't speak, just listened to the maddened whispered that escaped scorched lips, as if he was having an entire conversation by himself. Then it struck Uryu that he might be conversing with Ichigo.<p>

"Ichigo, are you there?" He called in hopes that a friendly voice might give the other the will and power to escape his mental cage. The figure in the corner twisted and watch him.

"Oh you. I almost forgot."

"Ichigo, wake up."

"I told you, he's too far gone." He reached for the handle of Pantera. Uryu couldn't help but cry out when it ripped free of his palm. He clutched his ruined hand against him, the pain nearly making him faint. It had throbbed constantly this whole time but the feeling had seemed to go out of it a while ago. Now, however, it seem the blood flow returned to his limb as he sat up cradling it and the pain intensified. All that time with the blade through it had most likely given him a terrible infection. Even if he survived Ichigo, he probably wouldn't' survive that.

"Tell me, what sort of healing powers do you have?"

"My spiritual power allows me to heal a bit faster than normal, but that's it. I can't help you."

"Hmm," Ichigo looked him over. "I wonder if your powers would be of any use if I consumed you."  
>Uryu didn't react, if that is what he planned to do he didn't have much chance, but the hollow Ichigo was still looking him over. "But perhaps you would be more useful to me in this form." He came to some conclusion and nodded to himself. "Yes, alright, I will keep you for now. But I need to heal. I need to eat. Let's go get some food."<p>

Uryu blinked in the light, such as it was. It wasn't particularly bright down here in the Gillion forest, but it was brighter than that cave. At first Ichigo hauled him along but after a bit he let him go and Uryu just followed. For the moment he had nowhere else to go, and he did need to eat, but he was worried that he already knew what Ichigo's source of food would be.

"Stay here." Ichigo had found what he was looking for. A lone Gillion moved through the giant trees. Ichigo shoved Uryu to the ground behind a large stump and jumped off.

Uryu watched him leap through the trees, heading for the Gillion's neck. He looked around, searching for a way to the surface while he bound his hand up with his neck tie. His school uniform afforded him little protection against the cold and he found himself shaking. He knew he must have lost a lot of blood from his wound and the infection might already be working through his body. He wanted to run, to try to get free, but he was finding the prospect of getting to his feet to even be difficult.

Ichigo returned, more blood splattered than before, but a lustful look on his face. His black eyes seemed even more maddened than before, but beneath all that, he looked remarkably better.

"You're healing."

"I just needed a little juice. Though this," he touched face," is going to leave a nasty scar." Uryu could see that though the burns were healing over, the skin was not returning to its original smoothness. Ichigo would be scarred forever, almost unrecognizable, even if they managed to get him back to normal.

"I'll have to make Grimmjow pay for that, after he shows me how to use the Hogyuoku."

"You're going back there?"  
>"Yeah, <em>we<em> are. I can't open up the dimension before I have Grimmjow. The hogyoku is the only way of freeing my master, but if I can't use it to help him escape, then it's no good."

"So even if you gave it to Aizen the way he is now in the Soul Society, he couldn't use it?"

"No. Their damn bonds prevent his spiritual pressure."

"So how is he controlling you?"

"Controlling me? You think he's controlling me? He's my master, this is his will and I am _willingly _carrying it out."

"But why is he your master? He's Ichigo's enemy."

"He always tried to bring me out and Ichigo always tried to keep me down. Ichigo may never have been aware, but every time we fought Aizen he was drawing me out. It came clear to me that if I want to permanently rule this body, Aizen is the only one who can make that happen- with the hogyoku. Grimmjow may have helped me out a bit back there, but I can still hear Ichigo screaming in my skull all the time. I want him gone, and Grimmjow isn't sophisticated enough to make that happen. It has to be Aizen."

"I see. So you'll call him master and do his bidding until he gives you what you want. And then what, you kill him?"

Ichigo smiled and pulled out the hogyoku. He tossed it to Uryu and the teen caught in wonder.

"Very clever, human, and that is why I need you. You asked me if Aizen was controlling me. The answer is still no, but that hogyoky is linked to him permanently. I can feel his awareness through it. He knows it's been found, and he knows I intend to bring it to him, but he can't know the rest of my intentions so you carry it for now. Your spiritual pressure is no where strong enough to even make an impression on Aizen. So you just keep that safe for me and I will do the same for you. Fair?"

Uryu didn't really have any options so he+ nodded. "You know I want Ichigo back, but if you can kill Aizen, I think that would be best for everyone." He said convincingly. He would try to stop the hollow when he could, but the more it trusted him, the better. Ichigo smiled, he couldn't tell how convinced he was, but he produced a chunk of hollow meat and tossed it to Uryu. "Then eat up because you need your strength too."

"I'm not eating hollow meat."

"Yes you are, it will get rid the infection that is no doubt making you feel sick now. I need you alive, so you need to eat."

Uryu stared down at the meat but shook his head. "This was once a soul, I can't."

"Yes," Ichigo shot forward and grabbed Uryu's face. He shoved the piece of meat into his mouth and forced his jaw shut. "You will." Uryu tried not to but his physical impulses couldn't be controlled and he had to swallow before he choked. Ichigo smiled. "Very good, now let's go."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Another slow update, I know. But here it is, hope you enjoyed!<em>**

**_Riza_**


	8. Chapter 8

Toshiro had drifted to sleep sometime in his long meditation, attempting to locate Uryu or Ichigo. He woke slumped in a chair in Grimmjow's room to a violent cry. He turned back to see sheets flying off the bed and Grimmjow jumping to his feet.

"Hey, Grimmjow, calm down."

The king's eyes were wild, Toshiro hadn't witnessed the fight but it must have been furious for Grimmjow to have been so wounded. He hadn't witnessed the near madness he'd displayed in the fight, but feelings like that didn't just fade with unconsciousness. It took Grimmjow nearly a minute to come back to his senses. He was in the middle of the room, hand clenched over his heavily bandaged stomach and eyes ablaze.

"We're in Los Noches," he concluded finally, out of breath and he looked himself over. His clothes had been ripped up, he was in his boxer and bandages, a fresh espada uniform had been laid out for him on the corner of his bed but now it was in a pile on the floor. He stepped forward and picked up his pants.

"Grimmjow, you okay?"

Grimmjow shoved sore legs through pants and then tried to put his coat on but failed when he raised his arm and pain lanced through his side.

"Dammit."

"Grimmjow."

"WHAT?" he finally looked up at the boy and his features softened. "Sorry kid. I'm just still worked up, you know."

"Yeah, worse than I've seen in a long time."

"That friggin' kid." He spat. "I told him to run with the hogyoku but he didn't. Damn him. Now he's probably dead and Ichigo's probably taking that thing to Aizen. SHIT!"

"Grimmjow, you really need to calm down. They are still here, Ichigo was in bad shape, he may not have even made it."

Grimmjow eyed him. "Who are you anyway, huh? Are you Soul Society's little bitch now? I saw you out there, you almost killed him, not that I would have blamed you."

Toshiro's features tightened and Grimmjow could see at once he was still the boy he knew even if some of his memories had returned. He turned away from Grimmjow and stared out the window.

"You were the one who stopped me, remember? So what if I get my memories back? Would you really hate me for it?"

Grimmjow sighed and it seemed the last of his agitation faded. He dropped back onto the bed, sitting sorely.

"Toshiro, I didn't mean it."

"You did, you always mean what you say."

"Well, you always see through everything, so you tell me, would I hate you?"

Toshiro didn't answer. Grimmjow remembered those many long silent conversations he'd held with the boy, when he did all the talking and Toshiro could respond with just a look. He half smiled.

"You frustrated the hell out of me back then, but for some odd reason I decided I liked you. I guess no matter what memories you have, that won't change."

Toshiro turned back. "Then don't forget it." He sat next to the espada and looked at his side. "How is it?"

"You did a good job."

"Not as good as I would have liked. Seriously, how is it?"

"It's good enough for us to get going. We need to find them, now."

Grimmjow grit his teeth and forced his arms through his jacket. He stood.

"You need more time." Toshiro protested even though he too, was anxious to get searching.

"I need to find that hollow bastard before he disappears." Grimmjow pushed the window open and jumped onto the ledge. "You ready?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>"They're coming to us." Ichigo smiled and stopped. They had been moving at an easy pace, it seemed Ichigo still need some time to get his strength back. Uryu's hand was still pretty bad but the hollow meat had taken away the trembling in his limbs, even if it had been the worst thing he'd ever swallowed. It filled him with a sort of cold energy, a thrill of power that quickly spread through his limbs, giving him strength. Spiritually, however, it conflicted deeply with his Quincy powers and he felt strange. He moved silently behind Ichigo barely taking in his surroundings, until the other made this announcement.<p>

"What?"

"Grimmjow and the brat. They are moving in this direction. Think they can take me down as a team, ha! Well, we'll let them spend all their energy finding us. Meanwhile, let's fuel up."

It had been about five hours since Ichigo killed the last Gillion. Many of his wounds had closed over bu some were still very tender. This would give him the boost he needed to finish healing and fight the pair.

"So what are you going to do, when they come? You said you need Grimmjow."

"Yes, I need his power to wield the hogyoku in order to free Aizen."

"But he will never help you."

"Well, Ichigo has tried to keep things from me, but I have learned he is very close to that Soul Reaper kid. He may even care what I do to you, but for now I need you."

"You're going to use Toshiro as a hostage?"

"Something like that." Ichigo's head shot to the side "Oh good, there's one."

Uryu felt the rumbled of the earth and then the massive form of a Gillion. Ichigo shot off. He stood uncertain of what to do. Grimmjow and Toshiro were headed this way. Ichigo would be distracted for a few minutes at least. Maybe he could meet up with the other two before his hollow friend came back. He at least had to try.

He heard the unearthly cry of off the Gillion, the earth exploded in a blast of cero near by and he used this to cover his escape. He ran past flying clumps of dirt into the thick of trees. He didn't know how to get out of here, he just had to hope the king and the boy would find him.

* * *

><p>"They're down there, I know." Grimmjow said above a piece of dessert that looked like any other to anyone who was unfamiliar with what lay below.<p>

"But I feel nothing."

"Spiritually, neither do I. But I know it in my gut, kid. Where else in this godforsaken place could he have gone to hide?"

"Alright then, do we have a plan?"

Grimmjow looked over at him and shrugged. "Not really. We just have to get that hogyoku from him and survive. We'll figure it out from there."

"Alright but you need to let me take the lead in fighting him this time. You're wounds have weakened you."

"You saying you're stronger than me?"

Toshiro couldn't help the small grin that touched his lips, "Well, I do remember winning quite a few of those sparring matches we used to have."

"Pft, whatever. You just be careful with him, kid. I had the hogyoku on my side when I fought him, you won't until we get it."

"I can't use it even if we get it back. When I found you in that cell and I saw it, it was like it remembered me, remembered what I did to it, and all I could feel was that pain, that all consuming power I thought would rip me apart at the centre of the cataclysm."

Grimmjow knew well. He had witnessed Toshiro's suffering over that memory on a number of occasions.

"Okay, then let me worry about getting it. Now then, you ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Alright, here goes." Grimmjow blasted a cero into the sand to clear at least a bit of a path to ease their descent into the underground forest.

They landed easily on the ground below, guard all ready up, not knowing where the enemy might be.

"He's got to be shielding their spiritual pressure." Toshiro concluded, still unable to sense anything.

"So he's hiding. Maybe he's still hurt?" Grimmjow tried not to sound too hopeful. His side throbbed and his knee was a bit shaky. Toshiro noted his condition, the sweat, his heavy breathing, but they really had no choice but to keep moving forward.

"Maybe. Grimmjow, should you maybe eat or something?"

"What?" he tried to ease his breathing but then he remembered who he was trying to fool. "I don't want to waste time."

"You passing out would waste more time. Go, I'll keep my open."

"Okay, fine." Grimmjow didn't need to feel out for very long to locate enough hollow energy to fuel him. He didn't blame the kid for not wanting to watch, to Soul Reapers, the act of consuming another soul was repulsive. He would make this quick and regroup, even though he knew the kid could hold his own, he didn't want to leave him alone for long.

* * *

><p>Uryu came to a panting halt when he became aware of someone watching him. How had his spiritual senses not warned him before now? Seeing him hesitate, a figure jumped out. He was a hulking arrancar, somewhat humanoid but still very anamlistic looking. However it spoke behind its mask and a few other forms trickled out of the woods.<p>

"Its not the white one." It said to the others, "this one is harmless."

"Harmless am I?" Uryu raised his hand and tried to activate his bow. But when he called on his Quincy powers he felt a sharp tug, almost on his heart and recoiled, his arm pulling back to his chest. "What's happening?" he whispered to himself.

"Like I said, harmless." The creature swung and Uryu flew back into a tree. His shoulder cracked against the wood sharply and he fell in a heap at the base. The best he could do was get himself sitting up as the gang moved in on him. He cradled his arm against him, he didn't think it was broken but it might be fractured, not to mention the wound that was already crippling his hand.

"I don't know what a creature like you is doing in this forest, but you look like you could make a tasty meal."

His foot raised to stomp down on the powerless Quincy, but it never fell. Uryu was suddenly in the shadow of the white being, his dark eyes narrowed in wicked smile as he threw down his opponent. The others tried to flee but he pulled out Zangetsu and began cutting them down mercilessly. "I need this one." He said, slicing through hollow flesh. When it was over, he crouched in front of Uryu, "Did you really think it would be that easy to get away? I could tie you up, I just thought you understood that there is no escaping me. Oh well, I forgive easy," he smiled and pulled a lump of flesh from his robes. "I brought back a treat."

"I don't need it."

"Yes you do, look at that arm. This will help." Just like before he forced Uryu to eat it. He forced more down his throat this time and though he was gagging, he felt his body absorb it almost at once. It was a terrible feeling even if he felt his arm strengthen again, even his palm hurt less. He fell back against the tree, waiting for the darkness to pass.

"That's why I can't use my Quincy powers." he groaned out, realizing. "Because these souls conflict with it."

"Well you have to be human in order to be a Quincy." Ichigo said calmly and Uryu's eyes flashed wide.

"What?"

"Well, you stopped being human the moment you ate that first piece of hollow meat. Humans have one soul. Now your body contains many, Gillion are full of them after all. Now, you're something different."

"You bastard."

"Hey, I made you better. You'll learn to like hollow meat, once you realize how strong you are with it."

"Why? Why would you do this to me?"

"Like I said, I need you to carry that for me, I need an ally."

"I am NOT your ally."

"As good as, let me demonstrate." he shut his eyes for a second and concentrated then he stood. "Stand up."

Uryu felt a strange tightening in his muscles and his legs seemed to take command of themselves. He rose, his whole body standing rigidly before Ichigo. The hollow being smiled and raised an arm, Uryu's body compelled him to mimic him.

"You can control me? How?"

"Forgotten power, the oldest of hollow magic. I fed you meat of the same beast I killed and consumed. Now those same souls are in you, fuelling your body. It's a bit tricky, but I can master them as long as they are in you."

He dropped his hold on Uryu and the teen staggered back.

"But I trust I don't need to do it all the time. You can walk by yourself right? And try not to wander off this time, I think it's time we let them find us."

He turned and began walking back the way Uryu had come. He felt deep dread course through his entire being but trudged obediently forward.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you enjoyed, stay tuned for more action ahead!<em>**

**_Riza!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Grimmjow had just finished his kill when he felt the flare of power. It was a challenge, it was a call to a showdown. He stiffened, knowing this could only mean Ichigo was strong again, confident enough that he could win this fight.

"Damn." He raced back toward the kid but he could already feel the collision of their forces.

* * *

><p>"Nice deflection." Ichigo stumbled back from the body of ice that had sprouted from the boy's sword. A huge dragon loomed above him, blocking his path to the boy. "Uryu, you better keep back, this could get messy."<p>

The teen felt a mixture of relief and fear upon encountering Toshiro. Hyroinmaru swooped again and ice and water splashed everywhere.

"He's right, Uryu, keep back." Toshiro warned. He couldn't do any good here, so he moved back a ways.

Hyorinmaru dove on Ichigo. But the bleached being just stood there and let the power wash around him. He was unafraid of this child who had challenged Aizen, who had created the cataclysm. His marred face broke into a wicked grin, this would be easy.

"Toshiro he's too strong!" Uryu warned.

"Don't spoil the surprise!" Ichigo laughed, flashing forward. And Toshiro saw the truth. He really was no match for Ichigo. Their only chance would be if Grimmjow got the hogyoku back, then maybe their combined strength could take this creature down.

He felt the rip in his uniform and the hot blood trail out his side. He readjusted his stance and countered the next blow. The range was too close and the speed too fast to use his ice dragon effectively so he pulled his powers back and concentrated on his blade. He parried several blows, but was unable to land a strike. A few more cuts opened up in his flesh, one on his leg, another large one down his back. He was rapidly losing this fight.

Grimmjow burst out of the trees and took in the scene in a second. But he reigned in his desire to rush to Toshiro's side and join the fight when he spotted Uryu. He was at his side in an instant.

"Give me the hogyoku." He didn't wait for the boy to register his request, he could feel its power and reached for Uryu's pocket.

He was hit side on and pinned against the earth. Ichigo scowled down at him.

"Hands off."

Grimmjow tried to push him off but Ichigo slammed his fist into the bandages on his side. He screamed. Ichigo pounded the spot a second time and blood quickly spread through the white fabric and trickled down his side.

Toshiro flashed through space toward them but Ichigo just grinned and threw up Zangetsu. Toshiro parried but stumbled back a couple of paces. Before he could move however, Uryu's hand caught his uniform.

"What are you doing?" He demanded of the teen but saw at once the look on his face. He was trying to fight his own movements, his body jerking stiffly.

"An old trick I decided to try out." Ichigo smiled, "seems to be working nicely," Toshiro shook out of Uryu's grasp but not before the teen had pulled the small golden object from his pocket.

"Do it!" Ichigo cried and Uryu's hand shot out and pressed the hogyuoku against Toshiro's chest.

His body went rigid, he dropped Hyorinmaru and fell to his knees.

"It remembers you, doesn't it?" Ichigo hissed. "And it wants you to suffer."

Grimmjow struggled furiously when Toshiro began to scream. It was just like those other times, when the Soul Reapers had tried to recover his memories, but this time it didn't end. Uyru was forced to keep holding it against him, and Toshiro couldn't escape.

"STOP!" Grimmjow demanded from beneath Ichigo.

"I need you to do something for me first."

"What?"

"I need you to free Aizen."

Grimmjow's eyes widened. "What? Of course not."

"Then enjoy his screams."

"No, just stop it and I'll consider."

"No."

"Damn you! Why do you need me?"

"Because only you can wield that thing." he poked Grimmjow's chest, right over that patch of scars where his heart would be. "Aizen once housed the remnants of his being inside of you. And he once merged himself with that boy. He is the true master of the hogyoku, the only one who can wield it, but he must have left enough of an impression on the two of you that you can harness some of its power. Unfortunately for the boy, the hogyoku knows him for another reason and won't let him forget. So that just leaves you, Grimmjow, the last of the espada. Now that you understand, will you free your master?"

"He is not my master!"

"That's not really the point is it?"

He punched Grimmjow's side again and rose while the espada was still sputtering. He took the hogyoku from Uryu and pulled it away from Toshiro. His screams broke and he collapsed gasping, on the verge of sobbing.

"Okay then Grimmjow, it's no good to me without you anyway, so you two can keep it. I'll even make sure you don't lose it." There was a dark swirl of energy and Ichigo lay the hogyoku against Toshiro again. There was a flash of dark light and when he pulled back Grimmjow could see the stone bound over the boy's heart. It all started again.

"No." he managed to get up and get to Toshiro's side. He grasped the hogyoku but it was sealed under the power and he could not pull it away.

"See ya." Ichigo flashed away, taking Uryu with him.

"NO! Get back here you freak!" Grimmjow roared, trying with everything he had to pull the hogyoku from Toshiro but nothing worked. Toshiro's desperate eyes locked on his, but he couldn't even speak except to scream. Grimmjow knelt over him, shaking in rage, but utterly helpless.

* * *

><p>"Don't be upset, you did great." Ichigo said to Uryu who sat at the base of a tree, holding his head.<p>

"Those screams." he whispered. "He'll die if you leave him like that."

"No he won't, the Hogyoku won't let him."

"Then he'll go insane."

"That, is not my problem."

"Ichigo, you have to be in there somewhere. You have to stop this."

"Hey, that's starting to get annoying, just leave him out of this."

"Why? Can he hear me? Is he fighting you right now?" Uryu's words were a challenge, and he saw the look that passed over the hollow's face. "he is, isn't he?" Uryu smiled up at Ichigo but a pale fist descended on him.

His head snapped back from the punch. He fell into the tree hard, but he didn't give the satisfaction of a groan. He just righted himself and continued to smile past the swelling. "Ichigo will win in the end, even if everyone else fails to stop you. It's an annoying trait he has."

"You better shut it before I really hurt you."

"You made me inhuman, I don't really think there's much more you can do."

"Then you just aren't imaginative enough," but the threat was idle for now as Ichigo sat down and stretched out like he was going to take a nap.

"What are doing?" Uryu asked as he realized that was exactly what the other was intending.

"Well I have to let them suffer before going back. Geeze, you don't know anything about persuasion, do you?" He just shut he eyes. Uryu couldn't tell if he was really asleep but he just stayed as he was, hunched under the tree and trying to imagine a way out of this.

* * *

><p>More blood splashed down and painted silver sands. Grimmjow forced one foot ahead of the other, his wound slowly draining his strength away. But the boy in his arms was all the motivation he needed to keep going. He had sat with him on that forest floor until screams turned to hyperventilation and Toshiro had passed out.<p>

At first it had been a relief, at least then he wouldn't feel pain, but then Grimmjow saw how his eyes rolled beneath his lids and his body twitched in a dream. He was still reliving it, or perhaps plagued by new horrors. He had to free his friend from this torture, but he didn't know how. So he'd ran from that forest for the palace, hoping he might find some solution there, in old books, or some forgotten tool of Aizen's.

It took him a long time to reach those marble steps. He had lost the strength to sodinoe long ago and he stumbled now on the smooth surface. He let himself fall, making sure his body took the hit and not Toshiro's. It only took a moment for the one he expected to arrive.

"Well, the champions return." Creed said sarcastically, looking them over. He focused on Toshiro's chest, the little golden stone radiating power and malice against his body. He frowned. "What's wrong with him?"

"If you want any chance of living," Grimmjow breathed out, "you'll help me right now."

Creed didn't hesitate long. He knew if these two were beat up this bad, he and his kind were in trouble. "Alright, come on."

_Toshiro was floating in a sea of memory. The pain receded to the very edge of his consciousness, the memory that tormented him subsided into a quiet murmur in his mind,and he was confronted with the created soul- or at least half of one. The Hogyuoku was just as alive as any being. He had felt that then, in the terrible time-frozen moment, but he knew it more than ever now. He could feel it, hear it. There was no physical presence to speak of, and no words or voice that could be defined but the thoughts were clear. Malicious intent. Revenge. Hatred. But here, in this space between waking and dreaming, it couldn't quite reach him. He struggled with everything he had, trying to reject it from his body, but his struggles only let the pain touch him so he stopped. He had to trust in Grimmjow._

_ His thought was hit by a sentiment of patronization. The Hogyoku was laughing at his hope. But he could not doubt the man who had save him from Aizen, who had sealed the ex-soul reaper captain away._

_Still, the hogyoku mocked him. Toshiro thought of all those who would try to stop Ichigo in Soul Society, all the people he might kill. He remembered each face in the crowd, the day they prepared to depart for Hueco Mundo. He saw Rangiku's concern, he saw the zeal of Captain Zarakai, the calmness of Unohana and the seriousness of Soifon. And then he saw the pair, pressed together tightly, not trying to show worry or fear but body language revealing it anyway. He saw the teen boy reach one strong arm around her shoulders, resting on strawberry hair and suddenly he realize he was looking at the one person in this all the universe who might be able to save them all, even Ichigo._

_ He saw Orihime Inoue. And so did the Hogyuoku. _

Grimmjow explained what he needed the others to search for while someone rebandaged his wound. The vastal lordes searched the rooms he told them about while he and Creed went to Aizen's old office. Grimmjow set Toshiro on the couch, not wanting him out of his sight, and began to search through everything.

There was nothing. After hours of tearing the palace apart, he found absolutely nothing to help Toshiro.

He returned to his room, setting Toshiro on the bed and tried once more to simply pry the Hogyoku off. He studied the bonds, but this were no power he had ever seen. He tried every hollow trick he knew, he even tried using Pantera and Hyorinmaru to wedge the damn thing off, but nothing happened.

"I'm sorry." he lay his hand again the boy's forehead and was surprised when Teal eyes opened. "Kid, hey." Toshiro's breath was shallow his body broke out in sweat. Grimmjow didn't think he had enough energy left to scream. He reached down with his other hand and squeezed his shoulder.

"I won't stop trying until I get this thing off of you."

"Grimmjow..." his voice was so faint. "Don't do what he wants."

"'Course I won't." But the boy's eyes narrowed knowingly. "Yes, you will. You did, before."

He had. All those months he'd travelled with Aizen, doing his bidding, he had done it all just to protect this child. He shut his eyes in frustration but felt small fingers wrap around his wrist. He opened his eyes again and saw Toshiro struggling to get the words out past the pain.

"So when you do...when you get to Soul Society...find her..."

"What, who?" Grimmjow tried to think of the people he knew in Soul Society. The two women he knew of best were Rangiku and Soifon.

But Toshiro couldn't answer, his eyes were tightening, his breath getting even more strained. The last words he managed were nearly lost to Grimmjow. "She's the only one who can stop this." his body went limp again. Grimmjow continued to hold onto his shoulder, trying to figure out who he meant, who could possibly save them now.

"Suffered enough?" The chill voice came from the window. Grimmjow didn't turn, but his shoulders sagged in defeat.

"Yes."

"Good. Let's go." Ichiog jumped into the room and Grimmjow felt a massive shift ripple through their world. He let out a long breath. The barrier was dropped. He picked up Toshiro and held him close against his body before turning around to face the creature he'd created. The cracks were already forming. Uryu stood before the gap in space looking just as defeated as he was shoved through. Grimmjow just lowered his eyes and followed after them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, if you are a fan of this fic then I have good news, in my attempt to wrap it up nicely, I ended up extending it significantly and I still have a ways to go, so as of right now this isn't even at half way through-it's been a productive coupld of days.<strong>_

_**Happy Valentine's Day!**_

_**Riza **_


	10. Chapter 10

Orihime stood over Urahara as he worked away at his instruments in the 12 Division. After Toshiro's disappearance and the explosion from their failed attempt at crossing over, she had remained in Soul Society. At first it was to heal the injured. She didn't relish revisiting those days. It was less the sight and more the smell of burnt flesh. She had stitched back together more that sixty percent of Rangiku's skin, though one would know it now, her skills were flawless and the Tenth division lieutenant was just as beautiful as ever. But then, when everyone was healed, she and Chad had prepared to return home.

That was when Urahara arrived. It was unexpected, to say the least. After his daring escape, no one thought he would show up back here. And Yuroichi had slipped out of hiding as well, or at least part way. Orihime smiled at the black cat that stood guard next to Kisuke most the time he worked. She knew some Soul Reapers were aware that Yuroichi could take on that form, but no one had yet questioned it. But the announcement that came with Urahara's arrival was grave, and had struck her deeply. Uryu was gone. He had managed to cross into Hueco Mundo, alone, without a soul conversion.

"I broke my promise in coming to you." Urahara admitted solemnly to the two humans once he had been taken into custody. "But too many friends are at stake to keep those vows. Uryu crossed over because he was human and the barrier was not meant for him. If you two had not had soul conversions to be in Soul Society, you probably would have gotten through as well."

But he had not come here to send them through. He had come for a plan and the resources he needed to enact that plan.

"If humans can get through, then let's become humans. We convert their souls so they can come here, so we must simply achieve the opposite." He had explained. The captains considered but it was agreed to let Urahara work freely in the 12th division for the time being.

It was for that reason, that Orihime was in the lab when she felt a massive shock of power spread over the land.

She jumped when she felt an arm shoot around her shoulders and followed the white robes up to Kisuke's strained face. In his Soul Reaper form, there was no hat to hide those eyes, the utter shock in them and his fingers were borderline painful around her arm.

"Kisuke-"

"Shhh" he pulled her even closer into the protection of his robes and she began to feel terribly afraid at his long silence. "There." he said as if he saw something she couldn't. "Four souls."

"ICHIGO!" She gasped out. She felt his spiritual power flare out, so strong she couldn't identify the others around him. But it was twisted and dark. It was his hollow. "He's still in hollow form."

"Worse." Kisuke breathed. "That's not the same spiritual pressure I felt when he left. This is so much worse."

"Oh no."

"But the others are alive, I felt all four come through."

"What do we do?"

"I need to get you to safety. Where is Chad?"

"He was with Renji."

"Okay. He should be fine."

"Kisuke, why aren't we safe here?"

The ex-captain's eyes flashed cold and he pulled Benehime from his sheath. "Because they are headed straight for us."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow had expected to emerge in the word of the living and not directly to Soul Society, so he was surprised when he blinked past the light and realized where they were. He felt the billow of power the came from their arrival. Ichigo had used some serious juice to get them here, but he wasn't slowing down.<p>

Grimmjow followed him, but he was searching the vicinity for every soul he knew, knowing among those people was the one Toshiro said could save them. He scanned through soul after soul, flying past all the ones he didn't know. Chad was here, he remember him from their initial search of the human world for intel. Rangiku. Soifon. Rukia. He paused on her, he remembered how she had healed him and the memories he shared with her. Was that it? Was it her Toshiro intended for him to find?

But his pesquiscas searched just a little bit farther, and when he felt her, his mind went back to a piece of paper he'd read months earlier. Her ability to heal, but more, the ability to reverse time in a certain field. He almost laughed, it was so simple. Orihime Inoue, the girl who had cried when he'd taken her barrettes. She could heal Toshiro, she could even change Ichigo back. She could end this right now.

"Keep up!" Ichigo ordered them as he blast a path from their arrival point- somewhere around the base of Sokyoku Hill, toward the 1st Division. Grimmjow realized where they were headed and knew where he needed to go. He tried to stall until he knew how to make his move.

"Wait, wouldn't Aizen be back that way?"

"Are you kidding?" The hollow looked back at him. "I am going to free Aizen, release his powers. Then, once he makes Ichigo go to sleep for ever, I'm going to kill him. I'm not going to pretend that's going to be easy, and when it's all over, I don't want to have to deal with these dweebs. So first we get rid of the Head Captain and anyone else who wants a piece of me, _then_ we go to Aizen."

Grimmjow just gaped at him.

"Stop gawking, get a move on."

Grimmjow followed after him a few more paces. He didn't want Ichigo to follow him when he made his break. If they engaged the Head Captain first, that should give him enough time to find Inoue.

"He's coming." Ichigo stopped and smiled. Grimmjow disappeared.

Ichigo whipped around. "Idiot thinks he can run from me." He turned to Uryu as if it might be his fault but they felt the Head Captain land and he was forced to turn back and deal with him. "I'll get them after I deal with you."

"Ichigo Kurosaki." The Commander spoke, "I am afraid you are beyond my help. You must be destroyed."

The hollow sneered. "Oh don't worry, pops, I'll destroy him for you soon enough, but first, I'll destroy you."

* * *

><p>Urahara paused in the yard of the twelfth division. "We might be alright." he breathed. "It's just two coming our way. Yes, Grimmjow and Toshiro."<p>

"Ichigo has met the Head Captain." Yoruichi announced in her deep voice she adopted with her cat form. "I'm going to him." She shot off.

"What will Ichigo do?" Orihime asked, frightened.

"I can't be sure. Let's see what our friends have to say."

"Kisuke!" he looked over. Rangiku was running through squad eleven toward them. "Where is he?"

Her answer came when Grimmjow appeared out of Sodinoe. Rangiku's stride faltered when she saw her Captain limp in his arms.

"Hey girl, you need to remove this right now." Grimmjow demanded, kneeling before Orihime and showing her the Hogyoku stuck to the boy cradled in his arms. She and Kisuke knelt with him and Rangiku fell at Grimmjow's side, reaching out to touch her captains neck.

"He's alive." Grimmjow said, "but Ichigo bound the Hogyoku to him. It reacts to him badly because of the cataclysm."

"He's being tortured." Rangiku gasped out.

"Yes." Grimmjow answered in low tones. "Now Orihme, please."

She stretched out her hand over the object. "I should be able to reject it from his body."

"Okay. And then Ichigo- or his hollow I mean. He wants to give this to Aizen, destroy what's left of Kurosaki inside of him. You need to reverse what happened to him, make him human again."

He could see his words shocked, maybe even frightened her, but there was no mistaking the fortitude in her eyes. This girl had been through alot, now she remembered it all. And she was stronger for it. She would do this, she would put everything back the way it was meant to be.

But that, was not what the Hogyoku wanted.

A small hand flew up towards her. Kisuke's quick action was the only thing that stopped her from getting hit in the face. He pulled her away from the pair and held her slightly behind him.

Grimmjow stared down at Toshiro shocked.

"Kid?" Toshiro sat up so sharply their heads struck and Grimmjow clutched his nose and blood streamed out. Toshiro easily rolled out of his grip and hopped to his feet. Grimmjow stared up at him, seeing now the change. The yellow haze over his body, the flare of fire in eyes that always blazed cold. The malice that contorted innocent features. He was reminded so much of that time Aizen had spent controlling his body. He saw all that same evil in him, especially when he smiled.

"You're just figuring it out now, aren't you hollow? The other one explained it to you- only two beings besides Aizen could wield me. Yes, I rejected this boy at first, but then I saw his intentions. He would have this human girl destroy everything. So I had no choice but to merge my powers with his. He of course, didn't have much choice."

"Dammit, let him go! You know Ichigo plans to kill Aizen once he gets what he wants."

"I don't give a damn what that disgusting hybrid wants. I just needed to use him to get back to my true master. But now I can use this body. Once I have gotten rid of the only one who could ever undo our power."

His fiery gaze turned to Orihime.

"Captain no!" Rangiku stood up, sword raised. "Don't do this."

"Ah, I see his memories. You think because he didn't kill you when Aizen inhabited him that you can stop him again. Well, you're wrong."

Rangiku gasped but Toshiro's attack had not struck her. She was staring in the maddened eyes of her captain but between the two of them was the most delicate and yet most powerful of barriers.

Orihime's golden shield began to descend around Toshiro but he jumped out of their reach.

"Nice try girl but it will take more that to trap me."

"BENIHIME!" Toshiro dodge again and found himself forced in one direction. Orhime tried once more but he managed to slip past her golden power.

"Now that is good. Working together to stop me, like I didn't expect that."

"Orihime, your shield!" Urahara warned. Toshiro had his hand raised, pure golden light breaking out from his palm.

"Rangiku get down." Grimmjwo pulled her to the ground next to him. He raised his own palm, building a cero. "Hope this works."

The explosion was incredible. Grimmjow had used this technique before, but never against such force. His cero shot into the oncoming force to dull the impact but even as he released it he knew they were as good as dead. He had not, however, known that Rangiku had unleashed her power as well. The black whispers of her zanpakuto swirled around them, wild and uncontrolled, a few raking over the beings they were meant to protect, but their barrier coupled with Grimmjow's counter cero was just enough to save their lives.

Grimmjow was rather startled to find himself not just alive but awake. His ears were ringing, but he could see just fine. Perhaps a little too much. What used to be the 12th division lab was mostly gone, a black ruin razed to the ground, what remained was burning deep into the bowels of the earth on which it was built, ancient experiments catching fire and exploding deep beneath them. The tremors continued to shake them even now. Bodies covered the landscape. Those nearest were certainly dead, just stains on the burnt ground. Poor suckers, just low ranking Soul Reapers on duty, never knowing what hit. Beyond, in the eleventh he could see people stirring, they would live.

Next to him Rangiku coughed. He saw the damage. Her legs were terribly cut up, where there must have been a gap in her blades or the angle of his cero deflected less. Her left arm, holding her blade, was shredded, and he knew that was a blow back of her own power. She tried to move but winced.

"Don't" he said. "Just stay still." He tried moving himself. He had been lucky. He felt the slickness of blood on the side of his face around his hollow mask. And he knew without looking that the wound on his side was bleeding again. His clothes were practically black from the soot created all around them but he was remarkably okay. He looked to his left. Orihime was slouched against Kisuke. They looked untouched, the only clean things in the landscape, but deflecting that much power had taken its toll on the human girl.

"Well, now I _am_ impressed." the voice came from the epicentre of the explosion and marched it's way toward Orihime and Urahara. The old Soul Reaper eased her to the ground and met Toshiro.

"Just step aside." the boy warned.

"Never." Their blades clashed. Urahara forced him away from Orihime. Grimmjow left Rangiku and crawled over to the girl.

"Hey, stay awake, we need you." he shook her shoulder. "Hey, girl, get up!"

"Grimmjow?" she sat up groggily. "Where are we?" It took her a second to remember. "Oh no, is everyone alright?"

"We'll live, but you need to be strong enough to fix Ichigo."

"Fix me?" Grimmjow's grip around Orhime tightened and he felt her whole body go stiff. He saw her eyes fixed on the figure behind him, he saw the horror break over her.

"Ichigo..." her voice was small, he saw the tears, he waited for her to break down, but then none of it happened. She clenched her teeth, she shook the tears from her eyes, and she stared up at the pale being with absolute calm and spoke with all the confidence in the world, "I will save you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voila! A relatively quick update just for you, dear readers!<strong>_

_**Riza**_


	11. Chapter 11

Renji drug Chad forward through flashstep. They came to an abrupt stop and the Fourth division and Renji let go of his hold on the teen.

"Wait, Renji what are you doing?"

"You should be safe here, and no doubt Orihime will be coming this way. Stay here."

"No. Ichigo is my friend and so is Uryu. I'm going."

"Then you're going to have to catch up, sorry." Renji disappeared before him in the direction of Ichigo and the Head Captain.

Renji knew leaving Chad behind would only keep him out of the fight for a few minutes, but at least that would give them a few more minutes to end this before Ichigo killed one of his friends. He arrived on a scene of chaos. He nearly landed on Rukia. She was on her knees next to a very bloody Ikkaku. Beyond her, Captain Soifon was dragging a naked form to one side and draping her captain's robes over it. Yoruichi. Even farther he saw some Soul Reapers restraining Uryu who was not without injury himself.

"This is chaos." He breathed. There was a massive clash of power and he crouched to cover Rukia and Ikkaku. He looked up in the after math. This was bad. The Head Captain was losing. Their commander, their captain, and Ichigo was ripping him to shreds.

Not to say Ichigo hadn't sustained injury, but he had much less blood on him than the Head Captain. Renji stood up.

"Renji you don't have a chance." Rukia warned. He looked down a her and gasped at the terrible long cut down her small face, those bangs that always hung in her eyes were shorn clean off and blood drenched her perfect features.

"Oh Rukia."

"I'll be alright, but facing him head on isn't the solution."

"Then what?"

"I don't know."

"Dammit, where are Grimmjow and Captain Hitsugaya?" His question was answered by the roar of explosion and a yellow light flashed over them all. Renji barely kept his footing in the wake of.

"Dammit!" He spun at the cry from the hollow Ichigo. In a flash he knocked the Head Captain flat and Renji had to duck to not be struck as the demon flew past them.

"Oh no, this cannot be good."

* * *

><p>Ichigo landed on the scene. He saw his mistake at once- the small soul reaper alight with the power of the Hogyoku. It had been more awake than he thought, and now that they were so close to it's original master, it was only becoming stronger. The only thing more enraging were the two on the ground a few feet away.<p>

"You need to be strong enough to fix him." Grimmjow said to the human girl.

"Fix me?" Ichigo questioned, coming up behind Grimmjow. He saw the visible cringe in the espada. But then those human eyes struck him. So filled with emotion at seeing him, an inseparable mixture of pain and love that was ripping her heart in two. But she swallowed it down and starred past his white face and black eyes. She was not looking at the hollow before her, she was looking at the human within.

"I will save you."

Ichigo's whole body lurched and he clutched his stomach.

"Stay back." He cried to himself, "You are trapped, Ichigo! No point struggling."

"ICHIGO!" Orihime got to her feet in a flash. "Ichigo, fight him!"

"Stay back, Bitch!" Ichigo's hand flew through the air. It came to a dead stop in Grimmjow's grasp.

"Ichigo." Orihime cried faintly at his back.

"Ichigo I need you to fucking win this." Grimmjow growled into that scarred face.

He and Ichigo were locked together, arm against arm but another voice pulled both their attention away.

"Am I so easily forgotten?" Toshiro hissed out, and Grimmjow already saw it was too late. Urahara was on the ground several feet away and Toshiro had his hand outstretched. There was no time to counter this one, the ball of light released and he waited for it to consume them.

He fell flat when the pressure against his arm disappeared. Orihime cried out and he followed her gaze to the two figures. Ichigo had moved faster than he could track and his own hand was sealed around Toshiro's. Toshiro shook, unable to release the power, the energy building between their palms. Ichigo grimaced in the pain of it, but in one swift move he drove both their palms into the ground.

The explosion rocked the ground beneath them. The area was already unstable from the continuing explosions of the Twelfth division. With this added impact, the ground around them gave completely and all Grimmjow had time to do was throw his arms around Orhime before they were surrounded in suffocating darkness.

* * *

><p>Renji found Chad already there when he arrived. He was staring at a patch of ground, churned up dirt, and marks of an explosion beyond. He saw several bodies, among them Urahara, though he thought his chest was still moving and not far away Rangiku was unconscious.<p>

"This was the point of the explosion right? Where are they? What happened?"

"They're gone. I was just arriving. The whole area caved in."

"What? Oh no."

"Orihime was with them."

"What?"

"She was standing right there." Chad pointed. "I heard her scream and then she was gone."

* * *

><p>It was dark. Grimmjow tried to breath and choked on dirt. It was all around him, pressing down on his shoulders, trying to consume him. He felt desperate movements beneath him and knew it had to be Orihime. She was only alive because he took the weight of the earth. Between their bodied was a small gap, but their pocket of air would run out soon. She was already wheezing.<p>

"Grab onto me." He instructed. He felt her hands slip around his waist. "And pray this works." he couldn't really move his arms, they were stuck too deep in the dirt, he formed a cero and let it fly in the direction his hand was already pointing. It didn't really matter, his chances of hitting an open space were equally bad in all directions.

He sodinoed through the gap he created. Just before earth could cover them again he sent another cero. It took three before he burst into an open space. Orhime gasped and slid away from him. He clutched Pantera and looked around, not knowing where either of their two friends- turned-enemies might be.

"We have to find them." Both their voices sounded in the dark simultaneously and they looked at one another. Orhime wanted to find Ichigo so badly and she saw her desperation matched in Grimmjow's eyes. He needed to find them both- one because he would do anything in this world to save him, the other because it had been his fault all of this started.

"You've changed."

"What?" Grimmjow questioned as the girl rose with a sad sort of smile on her face. "I have my memories back, I knew you a long time ago in Los Noches, when I was much younger than I am now."

He eyed her. "Younger, you're what, Kurosaki's age? He's just a kid."

"It may only have been a couple of years, but so much happened to change me. When I got my memories back, I was relieved, but at the same time, I grew up all over again. It's like everything I was used to doing, at school, with friends, seemed so childish when I knew the truth."

"About the spiritual world."

"About everything. People. The world. Good, evil, the prices we pay."

Grimmjow didn't know what to say. But he did have a question. "You said you met me in Hueco Mundo? You were a prisoner, weren't you?"

"Yes, Aizen made me a guest there once. He did it to lure Ichigo out. You two fought, it was so violent. It was the last time I saw you before the cataclysm."

"Listen, I'm sorry about whatever happened back then but-"

"I don't need an apology Grimmjow, like I said, you've changed. You changed for Toshiro. You found someone who needed protecting and you grew up, just like I did."

He balked a little at this. "Listen, I may not look it, and I may not remember it, but I am pretty old compared to you. I don't think meeting Toshiro made me grow up."

"Of course it did, because you don't really grow up until you love someone more than yourself, you love someone so much you would die to save them. That's what knowing Ichigo did for me. That's what happened when he burst into Hueco Mundo to find me. He grew up, and when I thought he might die, I grew up too."

Grimmjow nodded and smiled, "so what you're saying is-"

"I'm going to save him even if I die doing it."

"Okay good." Grimmjow said and took her hand. "Because I don't think our chances are great, but the Hell I ain't giving it my all right to the end. Now keep close and keep sharp, because I don't know who we're going to find down here."

She held tight back, and kept just behind him. He held Pantera out almost as if it was a shield, ready for whatever hit them. It took some time to distinguish where they were. At first they thought they were in the lab, and they may have started there, but it seemed they had moved on to some side tunnel. It was in tact but in rough shape and they had to squeeze through some places.

"Where are they?" Orihime whispered after about half an hour of struggling onward.

"Ahead, I feel their spiritual pressure, both of them."

He helped her over a large hole in the tunnel but then quickly jerked her back behind him.

"Oh, it's you." came the laboured sarcasm. Orhime peered around Grimmjow to see and gasped.

"Ichigo!" she pulled away from Grimmjow and ran toward him. He was propped up on a stone outcropping at the mouth of a cavern, his whole arm dripping blood and large wound in his stomach. Blood spurted freely out the corner of his mouth. "Stay back." He held up his better hand, Zangetsu's tip swinging dangerously close to Orihime. Grimmjow pulled her back.

"But I can heal you." she protested.

"Yeah, turn me back into your boyfriend you mean. No, I don't think so."

But he was not much of a challenge in his state, Grimmjow guessed.

"Did Toshiro do this to you?"

Ichigo smiled through the blood. "If you mean the hogyoku then yeah, figured out my plan to get rid of its master when I was done with him. Didn't like that very much."

"Where is he?"

"In there, somewhere." he indicated the cavern behind him. "He's not doing too well himself. We're in a bit of a stand off, see."

Grimmjow peered into the darkness. It seemed a wider cavern opened up into a chamber of sorts, old. It was quite bare, except for some chains on the wall.

"This was a prison cell." Grimmjow deduced. He stepped in, letting go of Orhime. "Don't go near Ichigo, he still might be dangerous."

"Of course I am." he sputtered and jumped down. Grimmjow turned back but Ichigo was making no threatening moves. "But now you two aren't my biggest concern. I have to kill him before he releases his master and the two of them make me their breakfast."

Grimmjow eyed the hollow human. "You can take his power away. Unbind the hogyoku and the threat is eliminated."

"I can unbind it from his body, but he will have to unbind it from his soul."

"He will, I know it. Now are we doing this or not?"

Ichigo smirked. "Guess so."

They moved in slowly. Orhime followed after.

"Stay out there." Grimmjow repeated.

She didn't heed him, keeping right behind, "I thought we were on the same page."

"We are but he wants to kill you, you're just a target."

"I know." She shot back under her breath and Grimmjow looked at her sharply. Bait. His eyes narrowed in the half light be he nodded. She moved ahead of them.

"Nice try."

Grimmjow nearly jumped out of his skin at the dark voice the struck him, just a foot away. He couldn't turn in time to counter and felt the stab through his shoulder.

"Damn." he fell to the ground, Ichigo countered the next strike and Orihime rushed to Grimmjow. "I'm fine," he muttered, "Be careful." he got back up, his shoulder drenching the rest of him in hot crimson but he ignored the pain and sliced Pantera straight at Hyorinmaru. He forced his weight onto the boy when their blades collided and grabbed his wrists the second they were close enough.

"Now!" Grimmjow yanked his arms away from his chest and Ichigo dove to release the hogyoku. The effect was much less than what Grimmjow had hoped for. The bindings fell away but the blaze of fire in Toshiro's eyes just flared all the stronger.

"Nice try, but he's mine now."

Grimmjow reeled from the head butt and landed on the floor. Ichigo cried out and staggered back and the next instant Toshiro was gone.

"You alright?" Orhime asked, pulling Grimmjow up again.

"Shit. Where'd he go?" Grimmjow ignored the girl and looked at the hollow.

"To free Aizen. Look where we are. Aizen is being held deep underground. _We_ are deep underground. Toshiro just has to blast a hole in a wall down here somewhere and it's all over."

"Where? Do you know where?"

"Of course. Can't you feel it? The one spot in this whole tangle of metal and stone that is completely void of spiritual presence."

"A seki seki chamber." Yes he felt it now.

"Yeah, so less chatting and let's go. Looks like missy here might have to use her powers on the kid to pull him back. And don't you dare try them on me, bitch."

Ichigo grabbed Orihime's arm and flashed away. Grimmjow bolted after.

* * *

><p>The three fell out of sodino before they could reach Toshiro. The whole underground world was shaking violently and they had to dodge crumbling stone and cave-ins.<p>

"Better hurry." Ichigo ran forward again dragging Orihime and Grimmjow fighting to keep up behind. More dirt rained down on them, a chunk of rock caught him in the shoulder and he swore, clutching the already bleeding wound. They came upon the scene after a couple more close calls. Toshiro was hammering away at a wall of white stone with his balls of energy. It was already deeply dented, another hit and they saw the cracks of an opening.

"TOSHIRO STOP!" Grimmjow cried. "You've been in this situation before, you can beat him."

"Don't make me laugh," the harsh voice bounced back at them, he didn't even bother to turn to face them.

"That's rude." Ichigo shot forward. Toshiro's last blast went wild, striking Seki Seki but also the other stone, destabaliznig them even more. But even as the world shook around them, Grimmjow and Orihime were fixed on the two figures grappling before the crack in the white stone, before the monster that lay in wait within.

"What do we do?" Orihime asked.

"I say, wait until one has pinned the other and get them both in one go. Can you do that?"

"I'll damn well try." The curse sounded foreign on her lips, but Orihime set her jaw, and her eyes were determined.

"Okay, then be ready, as soon as it happens we'll be on them." He gripped her shoulder and she held her hands aloft, at the ready.

It happened so fast. Grimmjow kept his eyes on them the entire time, but the power of the hogyoku was just too great. Ichigo took an elbow in the face and fell back. Freed, Toshiro stood up and flashed forward at a speed so fast, Grimmjow didn't even feel what was wrong until the small captain was back and flicking the blood off his sword.

"That takes care of that annoyance." the golden eyed, silver haired boy said and turned back to his work on the seki seki. Grimmjow finally sputtered, feeling what was wrong. His hand shot to his throat, it was already slick with the onslaught of blood pouring down and his fingers did little to stop it. Hyorinmaru had sliced through his jugular before he even knew what happened. His shocked eyes were stuck dead ahead, but he met equally stunned black ones. Ichigo was staring back, mouth agape, but not at him. Slowly azure eyes forced their way around to the girl beside him.

"Ichi...go." she reached for him before she fell. Grimmjow dropped to his knees, still clinging on, but why, he didn't know, it was over now. Orihime had seconds left, her shaking fingers doing as much good as his own around her wound. The front of her blouse was already fully covered with her blood. Her eyes were still wide, brimming with tears. Grimmjow was transfixed by her death, even if he was also dying, her own was just so tragic.

A pair of feet came into his field of vision, stopping just before Orihime. The hollow voice rippled down to them. "I heard you two talking. She said she 'grew up' because she knew she could die to save him. Well, here she is, except she doesn't look grown up to me. She looks like a kid."

Ichigo squatted down next to her, his face unreadable, mostly past the scars but also because Grimmjow felt he was seeing the boy of old. It wasn't him though, that boy would be screaming now, sobbing. This was still the hollow, and yet he reached out and closed his hand over her throat. "I used to hate you." he whispered to Orihime as he raised her head and held her in his arms, still keeping pressue over the wound in her throat. "Because he loved you so much, because he kept throwing everything away for you. But whatever he feels in his very core, I feel it too, whether I want to or not. If Ichigo was here right now, all he would be able to do is watch you die."

And a smile came over his marred features. "Lucky for you, I'm here instead."

He bent down and sealed his lips over hers. Grimmjow's vision was starting to go, but he saw her eyes flare open and her chest heave. Ichigo fell back. He had transferred some of his power into her, healed her. She watched him fall back and then looked to Grimmjow. She reached up and touched her own neck. But there were no time for questions, she had to save Grimmjow.

Her legs gave out when she tried to rise and she fell down completely. She had still lost so much blood, her head swam and she knew she was going under.

"Grimmjow..." She reached out past the darkness trying to take her, past the distance that separated them. For a few brief seconds the tiny winged creatures held their glow over him and then they vanished. Orhime went limp entirely.

Grimmjow lifted a shaking hand to trace the wound, it was gone, she had managed that much, but he had lost as much blood as the unconscious girl. He, however, had his espada strength, and he gripped onto the wall and fought his way up. He stumbled past Orihime, past Ichigo. He fought not to fall when Toshiro crashed another ball of energy into the wall and chunks flew past him. He tried not to falter when he heard the laugh of victory.

Just as Toshiro was finally in his reach, the last hunk of wall fell away and he could see into the dark pit. He could see the man strapped to a chair in the centre, a black band shining out prominently around his wrist.

"NO."

"Yes." Aizen said back calmly. "You've found me." he said to his Hogyoku.

"Yes." the Hogyokyu hissed back. Grimmjow did the only thing he could and launched himself into him. He wrestled Toshiro to the ground and pinned him there.

"Yo kid, you in there? I haven't got anything left, it's up to you now, please." He stared down at those eyes, trying to see past the blaze of fire in them, to see some hint of silver light. But only the Hogyoku smiled back at him.

"No." he bucked Grimmjow off and sent him spinning into the cell. He rolled to a stop not far from Aizen.

Grimmjow felt the seki seki stone, broken as it was, sapping what was left of his strength, but it didn't seem to be slowing the Hogyoku down any.

"No." he groaned from the floor as Toshiro raised a hand, reaching out toward Aizen.

"Yes." The bound beast hissed in anticipation of his freedom.

"Toshiro, remember what he did." Grimmjow got to his knees. "Remember how long it took us to defeat him."

"He does, but there's nothing he can do to stop me now." Golden eyes smiled and Grimmjow caught his kick straight in the jaw. He fell back, head pounding in pain and he just clutched his face for a few seconds before venturing to his knees again.

The Hogyoku looked to him, exasperated. "Just stop."

"I'm going to save you, kid."

Toshiro sighed. "I'll finish you when I'm done here." He turned back to Aizen.

"Do it." Aizen ordered, "set me free."

"Idiots." The voice came strained from the other side of the room. Ichigo slid over the threshold, barely standing. "Aizen will kill us all, so why didn't you just kill him first, Grimmjow?"

He stumbled forward. The earth was still shaking, this whole place was unstable, loose dirt collapsing here and there all about them.

"If it was that easy, don't you think the Soul Reapers would have done it by now?" Aizen challenged.

"They're Soul Reapers. I'm hollow, and I know secrets not even you could discover when you violated our universe. Now, why don't you move on to the next one. Let me know how Hell works out for you." He raised his hand. Toshiro reacted. Grimmjow took the opportunity to throw himself on his young companion once more. An explosion hit the far wall. Ichigo dropped to his knees and Grimmjow heard Aizen laughing. A thunderous roar sounded behind them, everything was starting to crumble. He wasn't sure what happened, but Ichigo had not been successful and he was fading again. But Grimmjow couldn't give it any more thought. He had to focus on the boy beneath him.

"You let him go." Grimmjow demanded, and before the Hogyoku could make any snide comment or flip him off, he closed his hand about the golden object and Toshiro's expression instantly turned to one shock mingled with pain. "Toshiro, you push, and I'll pull!" He yanked back against the force attached to the boy captain.

He felt it's power torn between their two beings, the two beings besides the one strapped in his chair next to them who could have any measure of control over him. He felt it's soul, burning in Toshiro, fighting not to be dragged out of his body, but tempted to leap over to the next. But there was no chink in Grimmjow's armour. He was not the one who had suffered from the Hogyoku's memory, he had not been at the epicenter of the shockwave that had rippled across worlds and stolen the lives and memories of countless souls, living and dead. He was just one more victim of it's power.

But that didn't mean he was no threat, because he _was_ Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, and he was going to save his friend.

Toshiro drifted from the dreams of tortured memories, to that floating verse between awareness and unconsciousness. All around him the Hogyoku swirled, leaping out at times, brushing past his ephemeral form and tormenting him. He caught flashes of his whereabouts in the physical world. But it was so dark and faint and he was deaf to the voices of his friends. He felt the lurch in his body, when the bonds were cut, but it was far past that point now. The Hogyoku was no longer attached to him because Ichigo had forced it on him, now it was attached to him because it had decided to own him.

He felt despair for being so useless and so used. How could this be happening again? How could his body be the vessel for such evil? Why was this fate befalling the two of them all over again? What deity had they so pissed off before the cataclysm that their lives thereafter were only suffering?

But in the midst of all his screaming thoughts, he felt a cold clamp around his heart, forcing back some of the burning, that pure gold rush that filled his body. He felt that steady presence and heard the voice telling him to push.

"Grimmjow." He shut his eyes against the torrent of the Hogyoku's soul and reached out for that hand. Reached out as if he could reach past his own body into the world above. He felt the blinding pain when he connected with the Hogyoku's spirit. He felt it's pure and utter rage at him, at Grimmjow, at the world it had failed to destroy. He felt its desperate need to rejoin with the body strapped to the chair next to him. He saw all this, felt it burning him up, but it only made him more determined not to let it happen, not to let this object win.

"I cut you in half in that desert. You ripped my soul into a million pieces. But I would do it again in a heartbeat to save them- to save everyone I loved then and I love now."

He screamed in his own furry, his own passion pitted against it's contempt. Will against will, love against hate. He felt it blinding, tearing, burning, overwhelming, but all he had to do was push, and then, in one last gasp, it was gone. The heat of its anger cooled away and the ice dragon reclaimed it's domain.

"Gotcha!" Grimmjow yelled as his hand finally pulled away from Toshiro's chest and the golden object clattered from his burned hand. It had seared into him in protest but there was nothing it could do to make him let go. He let it roll along the grate a meter away, where it lay steaming and useless, and turned back to the boy in his arms. The gold aura about him was gone. He was cold, and when his eyes blinked open they were silver for an instant before fading back to aqua. As his breath formed briefly in the air and he sighed.

"Hyorinmaru." He said with a deep sigh of relief, then he blinked up and noticed Grimmjow. The espada had moved off of him and now waited to see what state he would be in. "Grimmjow, help me up." Grimmjow pulled him to a sitting position but Toshiro couldn't stay up and collapsed against him.

"I got ya." Grimmjow held him close, trying to shield him from the constant rain of dirt and more dangerous, stone.

"We have to get out of here."

"No kidding." but as much as Grimmjow would have liked to pick up his young friend and carry him to safety, the seki seki had drained most of what he had left, not to mention the strain of the Hogyoku. So he could only sit and hold onto Toshiro and try to protect him from the worst of it, until the end.

"Ichigo." They turned. Orihime was crawling, Grimmjow felt Toshiro stiffen at the sight of her- all that blood staining her throat, her clothes and now her hand and knees torn up in her effort to reach the pale form just a couple of feet from them. She collapsed across him and was still.

"Shit." The hollow moaned, not moving, just staring straight up at the dome of Seki Seki.

"Was it worth it?" Aizen said, almost forgotten, "Everything you all did, just to die down here, with me? The girl who can't let go of a crush. A beast who thinks just because he gained power through my Hogyoku, that he knows more than me when he doesn't even know what he really wants. A boy who is too afraid to take back his memories and become a man. And a man who is too afraid to live without a boy. You all came here out of a longing for something you can never have or never hold onto. And now, you will die for it."

"Spoken like a truly, lonely man." Toshiro said, his voice strong and much like the captain again. He couldn't move much, but his eyes, those eyes that communicated everything, shone triumphant, even as the world collapsed around them. "You could never understand, Aizen, any motivation other than selfishness."

"That's right." Grimmjow added, and his eyes strayed to Orihime. "You never grew up."

Toshiro nodded. "And that's why you were defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki, by me, by Grimmjow."

"None of you defeated me, I am still alive."

"Living is not victory if you have no one and nothing to live for." The hollow voice was soft. "They're right, you couldn't defeat Ichigo because you didn't understand that his motivation was more powerful. His will to protect will always be more powerful than any selfish desire. That's why I can never win. Even with the Hogyoku I couldn't win, and now he's coming back, he's almost here." He sat up, holding Orihime like Ichigo would, but his voice was still cold like the hollow. "But before he gets here, I have one last thing I need to do. Don't think I've gone soft, I just don't want Aizen thinking he won."

He shifted Orihime's weight from him and reached a hand into the air as if he was reaching for something or someone far away. Then he stuck one finger out and drove it against the ground. Quickly he moved his hand through the soft dirt, spelling something out, but his features strained as if he was using all his power to do so. When he finished, he collapsed next to the indistinguishable words and smiled though the sweat on his face. "You can all thank me later."

High above, slouched in despair as he sat on the edge of the devastation of the twelfth division, Uryu suddenly felt that cold connection of Ichigo's hollow power and his hand snapped up in the air. The Soul Reapers near by and Chad at his side watched his hand clench into a fist and prepared to restrain him again, but then his index finger popped out and he pressed it against the earth.

"Uryu..?"

"I don't know." he hissed, watching his hand trace through the dirt. Renji stepped closer and Rukia gasped as she began to see the words Uryu was spelling.

_We're in Aizen's cell. Save us you Soul Reaper bastards_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, so since it took me super long to update this time I made the chapter twice as long as normal-well, also because I didn't want to lose the momentum of the action. So as I have been saying, though this might seem a bit like a climax, there is still PLENTY of story left, this isn't even half way. So if you are enjoying it then that is good news for you! Thank you for the very kind support from reviewers, some very good points were made by you all in the reviews to last chapter, and some questions asked will become clear as the story goes on! <strong>_

_**Thanks for reading,**_

_**Riza**_


	12. Chapter 12

Teal eyes parted sluggishly in the Fourth division. It took a long time for memories of dirt and suffocation to rise to his thoughts, and he was suddenly surprised to be alive. He worked backwards through the pain of being held captive in his own body, the memories vague and fragmented. And then Aizen, sitting on the chair he was strapped to as if it was a throne. Last of all he could see Grimmjow's face, holding onto him as the Seki Seki cell collapsed around them.

"Captain?" He turned his head at the soft voice. Matsumoto was above him, leaning on a crutch and one arm in a sling. He sat up.

"Rangiku, are you alright?" She smiled and sat on the edge of his bed. "Yes, but I was just going to ask you the same question."

He took stock of himself. He was sore, and there were bandages all over him, but he didn't remember the wounds beneath. They couldn't be too bad though, he didn't feel much pain and everything seemed to be in working order.

"I think so."

"Good. Captain Unohana treated you herself and she said you were recovering well."

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days."

"We were saved...how?"

"A message. Ichigo told us where you were through Uryu. It was Chad who was able to blast down to you in time. The whole cell had caved in when we reached you."

"Grimmjow and the others?"

"All alive."

"Aizen?"

"Relocated."

He let a breath out. "Can I see the others?"

A sad look passed over her. "Only Orihime."

He almost asked why, but there was no point. "Ichigo, Grimmjow, they're in the first division cells?"

"I'm not supposed to say." But there was no question. He pulled the sheets back and stood.

"Orihime is still unconscious. He body and her powers were exhausted."

"She's not the one I was going to see."

"Captain-" But her protest was cut off by one much more powerful.

"Yes, _captain_ Hitsugaya, you will be remaining here." He looked up at the Head Captain.

"I feel quite well." Toshiro answered back cautiously.

"No, Hitsugaya, you are not well. You have not been well since the cataclysm tore your memories away. I need the captain of the tenth division back, not a boy attached to an arrancar."

His words were harsh. Toshiro set his jaw. "You have no idea what Grimmjow has done to save Soul Society."

"I know what he has done, and I am tired of a _hollow's_ interference in Soul Reaper affairs. I will not discuss it further until you have had your complete memories restored. As soon as Inoue has recovered, you will get your memories back."

"And until then?"

"You will remain here, under supervision."

"You won't let me see him?"

"No."

The Head Captain stared down at him. "Do not try to disobey me, it will only do harm to you both." He swept out of the room, there was no mistaking the kido field he left behind him. Toshiro sighed and sat back on the bed. Rangiku sat next to him.

"I'm sorry Captain."

"It's okay, Rangiku. It's fair. You all miss your captain, you deserve to have him back." His words were odd, not bitter like she half expected, but not accepting either.

* * *

><p>The cell door creaked open but the figure chained against the wall didn't move. The chains were around his wrists, long, giving him plenty of slack. He was sat with his knees bent, forehead resting on them and arms hugging them tight. Blood was still caked on his skin, his bare torso had only been patched up temporarily, but now, left untreated, those bandages were soaked through. He couldn't heal with the spiritually binding chains around his wrists.<p>

"Are you awake?" the commander's voice had no effect on Grimmjow. He remained as he was. "Toshiro has come to, he will be fine."

"Good." the voice was hoarse and weak.

"Will you not look at me?"

"No."

"You will not see him again until his memories are restored in full." This did get a reaction out of Grimmjow. Slowly his face pulled away, and he looked into those ancient eyes through ones that lacked any strength, any lustre. He was utterly defeated.

"So that's it then?" Grimmjow breathed out. "Come to gloat, old man?"

"Gloat, Grimmjow?"

"Look at me," Grimmjow gestured weakly. "I came here to save him and I did. Now he's going to remember this world and he's going to forget me. I have nothing. So why did you come here? What is there left to do to me?"

"Carry out justice."

"What justice?" Grimmjow groaned in exhaustion.

"I came to inform you that your sentence will be determined following the restoration of Captain Hitsugaya."

"My sentence?" Grimmjow managed a bit more anger in this. "You mean after saving Soul Society _again_?"

"It was you who put it in danger in the first place, Grimmjow."

"That was the Hogyoku; it used me as much as it used Toshiro."

"Regardless, your freedom is a danger to us all."

"Screw you and your bullshit charges."

"Those aren't the charges, Grimmjow."

The other eyed him. "Then what?"

"You were Aizen's espada. You committed many crimes under him and they will not go unpunished."

"I don't remember them!"

"It matters not." the Head Captain approached him and he stood defensively.

"What are you doing?" But he had little left in him to fight when the Head Captain pushed him against the wall with both hands on his chest.

"Get off of me!" Grimmjow growled.

"Be still." It wasn't the first time Grimmjow had felt this power. It radiated out into his body quickly, spreading through limbs deep in the tissue and bone but also across flesh. The Head Captain stepped back and Grimmjow dropped to his knees without his support. He looked down at himself, still a filthy mess, but beneath the blood and dirt the worst of his wounds were healed over. He was not a hundred percent, but the pain was remarkably lessened and he gasped out in sudden relief.

"I do not turn a blind eye to what you did to save one of my captains." Yamamoto explained as he made his exit. "Rest."

Grimmjow watched him leave, speechless, a mixture of rage and confusion boiling in him. But he gave into the relaxation caused by the healing and rested against the wall until sleep took him.

* * *

><p>The head Captain didn't have far to venture once he left Grimmjow's cell. He moved a few doors down and found his second prisoner in a similar position to how he'd found Grimmjow. But this one looked up at him anxiously when he opened the door.<p>

"Head Captain." Ichigo stood and walked the length of his chains. "Is Orihime okay?"

"So it's still you, Ichigo?" But there was little doubt it was the human boy who spoke out of hollow lips. When he'd regained consciousness here, after the cave-in, it had been Ichigo who had awoken, not his hollow half. "Yes," The commander continued. "She is fully healed, she only needs to rest a little longer."

"And then she will turn me back?"

"Yes, I would not risk any other method. But I require her powers for someone else first."

"Who?"

"Captain Hitsugaya."

Ichigo didn't question, didn't know if he was injured or it was still his memories the Head Captain was after, but he was never one to put himself first so he just nodded.

"Until then, I am afraid I must keep you here."

"Of course."

The Head Captain left. He had one more prisoner, but he was not held here. Uryu Ishida was currently in the Fourth Division security wing as his body went through the painful process of rejecting the hollow souls he'd been forced to consume. He was another one Orihiem Inoue would have to visit when she woke.

* * *

><p>"Orihime." a broad hand found hers at once when she parted her lids and found his strong, stoic features staring back at her.<p>

"Chad. Hi." She smiled and she saw his features break into a relieved smile.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I think so." She sat up and he stood from his chair to give her support. But she didn't need it, her body was recovered, she stretched in relief and then asked all the standard questions. Yes, everyone was alright, Aizen was locked up and Ichigo was at least consciously himself again. Chad explained about Grimmjow and Uryu and finally came to the instructions the Head Captain had left with him.

"When you are ready, he would like you to go see Toshiro."

"Of course." Just like Ichigo, she didn't hesitate. They found Rangiku waiting with him. He was quiet, not particularly unusual for him, but it was impossible to tell how he felt. When she'd treated him before, it had been for an immediate need- find a way into Heuco Mundo. Now, however, it was the real deal: complete memory restoration. Unohana and the Head Captain arrived, it seemed this would be no private affair.

"I'll be right here the whole time." Unohana said but Orihime was unsure if the comfort was directed at Toshiro or herself.

"And so will I." There was no doubting Rangiku's sentiment. She gave her captain's hand a squeeze and sat next to him on the bed. "It won't interfere, will it?" She asked the teen.

"No, it should be fine." Orihime smiled and raised her hands. "May I?" She asked Toshiro.

He gave a simple nod and she began.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow's head shot up at the sound of the main door to the cells clanking open and shut. He'd been here long enough now to know the routines of the guards, and this was an unscheduled visit. There were three sets of feet, two light, one slightly heavier and more laboured. It was the day Grimmjow had been waiting for.<p>

"He is there." Grimmjow heard the ancient voice before Yamamoto came into sight, pointing at his cell. And then he saw him and he knew every last memory had been restored. Toshiro stood in the full glory of his captain's uniform, not like a boy trying to fill a role, he truly was the Captain of the Tenth again. Hyorinmaru hung royally at his back on the green sash, his white hiori practically shining. But it wasn't the tamed hair, or the clothes, or the sword that were different. It was the eyes. He had seem them ablaze with his power, as brilliant and piercing as the ice he wielded, but he had never seen them so _cold._

Grimmjow stood on stiff legs and stepped out from the wall, waiting for the boy to say something. Behind him he caught Matsumoto's worried glance, and the Head Captain's steady observation of the boy's reaction.

Finally Grimmjow couldn't take the frigid tension and stepped out at far as his chains would allow.

"You have your memories back, then."

"Yes." The voice was almost as foreign as Aizen's and the Hogyoku's had been when speaking through him.

"And?"

"And what?" His words stabbed through Grimmjow, he knew all he needed to know now, he didn't even need to listen to the rest of the soul reaper's words.

"Captain Hitsugaya," Yamamoto spoke, "This man has committed crimes against the Soul Society, crimes which you now remember. Will you interfere when I pass judgement."

"I will not."

"Toshiro..." Grimmjow couldn't stop himself, "did getting your memories back really change you this much?"

"I am sorry, Grimmjow. I was not myself in the time you knew me. I sincerely am grateful for what kindness you showed me, but I do remember now, that your were a soldier for Aizen, you are the enemy and you have done things for which you must face judgement. I cannot let any feelings of my heart interfere with the laws of the Soul Society."

"So you do still remember, those days in Hueco Mundo."

"Of course. But they are the memories of child now. And I must treat them as such."

"BULLSHIT!" Grimmjow screamed and even Rangiku felt the sting of his words.

"Captain," Rangiku lay a hand on his shoulder, but a side glance from the Commander stayed her next words. She looked guiltily to Grimmjow before stepping back. She knew the truth. She had been fully aware of Grimmjow's past when she decided he really did have her captain's best interest at heart, that he really did care. She knew how much Toshiro's words were breaking what little hope Grimmjow had to cling to.

"Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya, that is all I needed." Yamamoto said dismissively. Without even blinking the Tenth captain turned and left. Grimmjow leaned back against the rough wall, trying to grip what he'd just witnessed.

"I warned you of this long ago." Yamamoto said. "I always told you he would realize his mistake once he remembered who he was."

"I don't know who that was." Grimmjow said. "But that was not Toshiro Hitsugaya. The boy I knew had his own mind and spirit, stronger than anything I knew. You say you are reapers of souls, well you've done a great job on him because his soul is gone. All you have left is a puppet."

"Loyalty and honour do not make one soulless, Grimmjow. But giving yourself over to evil like Aizen, that is the act of one without a soul. I will return with your judgement in the morning."

Grimmjow watched him leave. He tried to feel angry, wanted to shout out, kick the wall, pull on his chains, curse, but none of that came, everything in him just slowly let go and he sank to the ground without even a whisper.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well I'm not sure how many people are still reading this one but here's another udate for those who are!<em>**

**_Thanks,_**

**_Riza_**


	13. Chapter 13

"Captain, how are you feeling?" Rangiku asked tentatively when they returned to their office.

"Fine, lieutenant, why do you ask?"

"Are you kidding?" He paused and looked to see her outrage.

"What?"

"That wasn't _real_, was it? That was for the Head Captain, right?"

"Matsumoto, what are you talking about? I assure you, my memories have been restored in full, you don't have to worry about my loyalties being divided anymore."

"Captain!" She swooped on him, kneeling so they were eye to eye and gripping his shoulders. "It's me! I was the one who helped you get him out of here in the first place! I know your memories are back, but that does not discount all those months you two were fighting to survive together! Just because you care for him doesn't mean you are betraying Soul Society!"

"My feelings are in contradiction to our orders, Matsumoto, and they cannot be acted upon. And clearly yours are too, you must put them in check!"

"Like we did with Rukia, Captain? Except _we_ didn't did we? You suspected long before the others something was wrong. You went after Gin first, and you were right. You knew that killing Rukia was wrong and you acted. That wasn't a betrayal to Soul Society, captain, so why should this be if you feel strongly about something?"

"I didn't say I felt strongly." He said back cooly. "I simply remember how I felt in that time. But like I said, those were the memories of a boy. I am a captain again, everything is different, including how I feel about _him._"

"Captain..." Her eyes were full of tears. He shook out of her grasp.

"Lieutenant, this behaviour is unacceptable. I suggest you take the afternoon to collect yourself. I will see you at the sentencing, tomorrow."

He turned his back on her when the first tear fell. She watched his small shoulders steady and calm for a moment before rushing out of the office.

* * *

><p>"Rangiku!" Renji caught her before she could run past. At first she tried to shove him off but then realized who it was. She stood for a moment in his grasp, on hand over her tear stained face, and then she gave into it.<p>

He hugged her against him and let the tears soak into his uniform.

"What's wrong, Rangiku?" He asked softly. "Is it your captain, is he alright?"

"I don't know." She sobbed back. "He just seems, different."

Renji pulled back a bit to look in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know...he's just, he reminds me of the way he was years ago, before..." she waved her hand in the air at a loss. Renji looked around, he had caught her in the middle of the path and people were starting to stare.

"Come here," he took her hand and they flashed across courtyards and pathways until they were at the house of healing.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked.

"Because I don't have the answers you need."

He pushed through a door and found the spirit he'd been sensing out.

"Rangiku, Renji," Captain Unohana addressed them, "Oh dear, it looks like I should make some tea."

* * *

><p>The three sat around the tea table, Rangiku much calmer now. Yes, Renji had known what he was doing in bringing her here. She and Unohana had shared the burden of bringing Soul Society back from the brink of chaos. It had not been easy, and the two women had come to know each other very well in that time. Besides being incredibly wise, she was the only person that could really help them right now.<p>

"I see." She said when Rangiku explained the encounter with Grimmjow. "And you say this is how he used to act when he first became a captain?"

"Yes, well, you must remember."

"Yes. He never questioned an order, never strayed from his duties. But Rangiku, he maintained that composure throughout his career. It has been a long time since we saw him as a Captain and not a boy, perhaps we have just forgotten."

"Maybe." She whispered. "But we all changed after Ichigo rescued Rukia. We all seemed to... I don't know, open up a bit more, maybe. And as much as he would never admit it, my captain more than most went out of his way to assist Ichigo and his friends, more than once. What Aizen did made us question things more and maybe that wasn't a bad thing. How can my captain have forgotten that?"

"Rangiku, his mind suffered terrible trauma that we can't understand. You and I did not lose our memories. We cannot understand what it is like for him to suddenly resume his life after leading an entirely different one for more than a year. It may take time for everything to settle and for him to find himself again."

"But by then it might be too late. What if the Head Captain sentences Grimmjow to death? How will my captain deal with that if his friend is killed and he realizes too late he should have saved him?"

"Ahh..." Unohana sighed an sipped her tea and the other two saw instantly that she had already jumped to that eventuality. "That will be a problem."

"Oh no." Rangiky covered her mouth as her suspicions were confirmed. "You think the Head Captain will have him killed."

"I think the Head Captain is not blind to the good deeds Grimmjow has done, but his motivations for sentencing him to death would be two-fold: he would reinforce the power of Soul Society rules, especially since we cannot destroy Aizen. Grimmjow's death would be a symbolic replacement for that justice. But also, because he knows that as much as he denies it, Toshiro is still linked to that man. Their friendship was powerful, and if it took hold again, Toshiro would be put in a terrible position. If the Head Captain destroys Grimmjow now, he will be eliminating that threat."

"Oh gods, what do we do?"

"We can't do anything." Renji spoke up. "Rangiku, if that is what the Head Captain decides, we cannot interfere and neither can your captain. Captain Unohana is right, the Soul Society has been so unstable lately, I mean, I know that first hand. It's been how long and I still haven't recovered half my memories? The Head Captain needs to reinforce the Soul Society's power, its decisiveness. He will not tolerate any interference."

"Well put." Unohana said grimly.

"This can't be happening." Rankigu gasped. But then she took hold of herself and slammed her tea cup down on the table. "Thank you, but I have to go."

"Rangiku." Renji stood up but she was already out of the room.

"You know what she has decided, don't you?"

Renji's stomach clenched. "Oh Rangiku, no, she can't."

"She loves her captain too much to let him suffer like that. She will free Grimmjow and suffer the consequences."

"She will just take his place."

Unohana frowned.

"Didn't we just agree the Head Captain wouldn't tolerate defiance?" Renji insisted.

"You all rested on our shoulders for a while, just her and I. We were your commanding officers, and his too. He could not remove either of us easily now, if he has any hope of maintaining a stable Soul Society."

She was right. Not just those like Renji who'd stayed in Rangiku's extended care, but everyone who she had guided through the Cataclysm and those first long weeks- no months- of just trying to survive.

"She would be allowed to live, I am certain, but what other punishment she would face, I do not know."

"I can't let her do this."

"So you suggest letting Grimmjow die?" Renji looked to her. "I hate to say it, but I see no better plan than her own at the moment, let us just pray that the decision we fear, will not be made."

* * *

><p>"I think you know I cannot let you live." Yamamoto stood over the form on the ground. Grimmjow had resumed his earlier position, hugging his knees, although this time there was nothing the Head Captain could say to make him respond. "I was willing to consider other options before, but you ran and betrayed that chance. And then you burst back from Hueco Mundo with this new threat. I have to maintain order, and your death will help me do so."<p>

He didn't need to elaborate, but Unohana was correct, he was not a man to overlook all sides to a person. He would not forget what Grimmjow had done for Toshiro, so he would justify his actions. But all those good deeds had been gone for a friendship now dead, not for Soul Society or any greater good. He still saw a man motivated only by his personal desires.

He explained as much to Grimmjow, giving him a fair chance to make his arguments, his protests. But the man never moved.

"I have not made the decision known yet. This evening, I will hold a captains' meeting. From there we will make an official announcement and your sentence will be carried out the following day. You may have this time to cleanse your thoughts and come to peace. I will not disturb you again."

The door clanked shut to deaf ears. Grimmjow didn't need to be told he was going to die, because for him, in every way that really counted, he was already dead.

* * *

><p>Renji found Rangiku back at the Fourteenth barracks. He had walked back slowly, racking his mind for a plan to save Rangiku. But only when he walked through the door and saw her curled on the couch did it come to him. He made a startled noise and tried to turn for the door but was stopped.<p>

"What's going on?" The voice in the dark startled him and he heard footsteps from the hall. The glint of the moon shone back off his glasses.

"Uryu." Renji whispered, not wanting to disturb Rangiku, "You've been released?"

"Yes, Orihime treated me this morning. I am happy to say I am myself again." Renji could hear the relief in the boy's voice. "And tomorrow she will reverse what the Hogyoku did to Ichigo."

"That's great."

"Yes, but you haven't answered my question."

"Uryu..." But he stopped himself. His plan that had struck him so suddenly would involve this boy's friends. He nodded down the hall and they moved to one of the rooms. Uryu led Renji into the room where Orihime was sleeping, Chad keeping faithful watch over her.

"Chad." Renji greeted, "Is she alright?" He asked staring at Orihime's slow breathing.

"Just tired. She really pushed herself to recover Toshiro's memories and to heal Uryu. And she really wants to heal Ichigo tomorrow."

"I've heard, and I have a favour to ask."

The two teens sat and listened to Renji's explanation of the day's events and his proposal.

"If Orihime asks to have Ichigo released for the healing process, he could use his powers to create an explosion that would free Grimmjow. All we have to do is say it is his hollow trying to escape. Grimmjow goes free and no one gets in trouble for it. It's the only way to stop Rangiku from carrying out her plan, and to protect Captain Hitsugaya."

"As long as it does not put Orihime in danger, then I agree." Uryu said. Chad nodded. "Alright then, if you two could explain things to Orihime, then I will go see Ichigo and let him know."

"Alright," Uryu nodded. "Will we see you in the morning then?"

"Yes, it should be an eventful one."

* * *

><p>Renji raced back over Soul Society, all the way to the first division and made up an excuse to push past the guard and rush down to the cells.<p>

"You here to get me out?" the voice at the back of the cell asked tiredly when Renji swung the door open.

"Not just yet, Ichigo. But I need your help, actually...I need _his _help."

"You don't mean my hollow."

"Yes, Ichigo, I do."

Ichigo agreed to the plan. His hollow wouldn't really need to surface, they just had to act like he had. Renji paused outside his cell as he left and then moved down to Grimmjow's.

"Hey." He called in. He did not have the keys to this one and couldn't get inside. "Hey Grimmjow." But the other was still hunched in the shadows at the back of his cell. "Come on man, I don't have much time before someone wonders what I'm up to."

"Then go."

The gruff voice was muffled in his knees. "Grimmjow listen," Renji whispered in exasperation, "Hitsugaya isn't right, Unohana said his mind is still catching up to having lived a whole other life for so long. He's going to realized he's made a mistake and he's going to want to protect you, but it might be too late before then. If Yamamoto gives the order for you to be killed-"

"He did."

Renji's gut clenched, "What?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh shit." Renji muttered, this put even more pressure on his plan. "Okay, it's still okay, Ichigo is going to use his power to blow the walls in this place. Then all you have to do is run."

"Why?"

Renji balked. "What?"

"What's the point?"

"Didn't you hear me? Toshiro will remember that you are friends. He will be destroyed when that hits him and you are already dead. Rangiku knows it too. She's going to interfere to save you and her captain and then she will have to take the fall. Grimmjow, if you don't run, you will ruin the Tenth Division, captain and lieutenant. If you ever cared about Toshiro, you'll do this."

Blue eyes struck him, somehow piercing the veil of shadow between them.

"Fine. But where is Pantera?"

"Grimmjow you can't get him back. You just have to run."

"I left here without him once, I won't do it again. He's my soul, he's all I have left in this world. Where is my zanpakuto?"

"Urahara stole him back once, I'm sure he can do it again." Grimmjow didn't seem convinced. "Grimmjow, if you get caught trying to get him back, this whole plan get's torn to shreds. The only way to protect Toshiro is to make it out of here alive."

Those cold eyes bored into him for a long time before shutting in resignation. "Fine."

"Thank you." Renji breathed, "Now I have to go. You can open a doorway from here to Hueco Mundo right?"

"Yes." Busting into the Soul Society without a Senkeimon had only been possible through Ichigo. But busting out was a different story. This realm wanted him to leave, it would let him go through the Garganta.

"Okay good." Renji stepped back. "And, good luck." He whispered before leaving.

* * *

><p>The cold moon and gentle breeze did not disturb the boy on the roof of the Tenth division offices. The chill of the night was soothing, and usually helped him to connect with his zanpakuto. But for some reason Hyorinmaru was unsettled, his remembered powers doing nothing to ease the troubles of his mind.<p>

He'd expected relief. A life forgotten had been restored. He remembered his friends, Momo, who had cried for him when he had forgotten her. She, more than anyone, had been so happy to see his memories restored. She had hugged him, she'd cried, and he had felt happy for a single moment. But when she withdrew he found himself scolding her for unprofessional behaviour and walking away. Only by the time he got back to his desk did her hurt look register with him.

And Rangiku. If anything she was upset by him regaining his memories, which he couldn't fathom why. Why did she care so much about Grimmjow? They'd only had brief encounters as far as he remembered.

The man in the cell. He would die in the morning, the announcement had been made. It was expected, really, but still it had pained him. But he had to let it go. As a child, Grimmjow had seemed like practically a hero, but now he knew of all the evils he was capable. And he knew that Grimmjow had just latched onto himself out of loneliness. He was a sad creature really, his execution would piratically be a kindness.

He felt Hyorinmaru rumble in his soul and suddenly felt that warm breeze of Hueco Mundo and recalled the hurt of Grimmjow's words back in his bedroom after his horrific fight with Ichigo. He remembered being so afraid Grimmjow wouldn't like him if he took his memories back, but then the other had spoken so honestly and put those fears to rest. He had always know what Toshiro was, from the day he found him. But he just didn't care. They were friends, more than they were an espada and a Soul Reaper. And he had felt so relieved at that revelation.

"Stop it." Toshiro suddenly growled, pulling his sword from his shoulders and setting it along the roof next to him. "Those memories are of no consequence. I didn't know any better than to be his friend back then."

But as he sat there he felt warmth roll down his cheeks and raised a hand to find them wet with tears.

"What is this?" He wiped them away faster than they could fall. "It has been ordered." He told his sword and himself. "There's nothing I could do even if I wanted to."

His words fell on the night's silence. He felt no more resistance from his soul, but all around the hills of the the Seireitei a glittering frost grew, replacing a sorrow too great to be understood by the captain, but to great to be contained by the boy.

* * *

><p>Many saw the dawn come, never having found the comfort of sleep that night. Rangiku stood and watched the frost from the night melt away, trying to tell herself it was natural, but knowing full well it was far too early in the season for snow to be close. She didn't know whether to hope or despair if her captain's feelings were returning. But it didn't matter now, she would do what she had to do. The announcement had gone out, she had no more than an hour to carry out her plans.<p>

But a solid form blocked her way, despite the arm in it's sling and the bruises still on his bald head.

"Ikkaku, I need to go." she said, trying to push past him in the doorway.

"Renji asked me to stop you."

"What?"

"Fool." the quiet voice made her turn and she saw Rukia. "He's gone and stirred up a lot of trouble without asking for our help." She scowled. "But now all we can do is make sure you don't mess it up."

"What?" Rangiku exclaimed. "What is going on?"

"The humans are taking care of it." Ikkaku explained. "We just have to let them."

While Rangiku received a full explanation, Orihime was being guided down to the cells by a guard.

"The Head Captain wishes to be here, he did not expect you to arrive so early." The Soul Reaper on guard explained.

"I wanted to do it before...the execution." She stated. "I would rather not be in Soul Society when that takes place, so as soon as I am finished here, the four of us can go home."

"I am sorry you feel that way." The booming voice startled her and she felt the Head Captain's heavy spiritual pressure flow down the stairs. "I require your assistance with the Hogyoku."

"Mine?" She asked startled, momentarily distracted from her plans.

"Yes, I am afraid that our methods to destroy it are too dangerous. I believe, however, that your abilities could unbind its powers and render it harmless."

She nodded. "Then I will return to help with that, but after..." She met his gaze boldly, "I came here once to stop an execution. We became allies when Aizen's treachery was revealed and Rukia was saved. But now I find myself in opposition to your laws again. Ichigo has killed in battle, and even that breaks my heart. But to execute another... especially one who has changed like Grimmjow... I can't accept it."

"I understand, once the Hogyoku is destroyed, I will not call on your services again."

"Please, don't do this." Her eyes began to water, but never backed down from his ancient gaze. "I was his prisoner. I am the one who should want him dead more than anyone, but I don't, not one tiny part of me wants that. But nobody asked me. You won't even wait until Ichigo's memories are restored to ask him. And Toshiro. I healed him, I know that he's not right yet. He needs time to sort through his memories and his feelings, but you're rushing this, you want Grimmjow dead."

"Orihime Inoue, the decision has been made, there is no point discussing it further."

Her eyes burned, she brushed off the tears and set her jaw. "This is wrong." She spoke before turning to Ichigo. "I just want to take Ichigo home. Let's get this over with."

Ichigo rose to meet her.

"Where are Uryu and Chad?"

"The soul reapers didn't let them down, just in case something goes wrong."

"Nothing will go wrong, Orihime, I want to change back."

"But _he _doesn't."

"I know. I'll fight him."

"Okay then." She raised her hands and let the glow touch him. She let it continue, for a few moments, her eyes locked on his, both trying to be as calm as possible. Then the she dropped her hands and frowned.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"I can't connect to you properly. Your spiritual pressure, I need to be able to reach it."

"The chains." He raised his wrists and looked to the Head Captain.

"Prepare yourself, miss Inoue, begin as soon as I remove them."

The click of metal separating sounded and she struck him with her powers, but not quite enough to overwhelm him. Their eyes were still locked and for a moment she thought he was an amazing actor, but then she realized with horror it was not an act.

Ichigo's eyes shot wide, he clutched his chest and yellow irises flashed beneath her glow.

_"You left a chink in your armour, my King. You want to pretend to be me? Why not take the real deal?"_

The explosion was so much more than Orihime had expected. It was uncontrolled, it was a sheer exertion of power, a proof of existence. He powers had been raised to heal not protect and his hand struck her in the chest, shoving her back into the Head Captain. It stole her breath and if ancient arms hadn't caught her she would have hit the floor and been caught up in the blast. As it was, though, she saw nothing past the wielding flames protecting them.

They only lasted a second and then she bore witness to the complete devastation around them. The spiritual chains were gone, the whole wall, in fact, blasted to pieces. The landscape of the Seireitei was laid bare to them, and next to them, cell after cell were exposed, not a soul to be seen in any of them.

"Get back!" the voice shocked her, a mix of that ripple of evil and her friend's desperate cry.

"ICHIGO!" She tried to reach out to him where he knelt in the rubble clutching his stomach and struggling to contain his other half, but Yamamoto's hand clutched around her own.

He raised his hand over the struggling being and even from behind it, she felt the weight of his power crush the boy. He collapsed unconscious and Orihime was released to run to his side.

"I cannot deal with him at the moment." he turned to the soul reaper guard who was picking himself up off the floor. "If she cannot help him, secure him."

"Yes sir."

"And inform the captains. We have a prisoner on the lose."

* * *

><p>Renji, Chad and Uryu all stumbled as the ground shook and then a blast of light and flying debris from the first division told them the plan was in action. They felt a brief but weak flare of Grimmjow's power and then it was gone.<p>

"Did he escape already?"

"Couldn't have that fast." Renji said, scanning the horizon. But then his chest clenched as he felt another power rocket past him.

"What was that?" Chad asked, afraid he already knew.

"Oh no," Renji breathed. "That was Captain Soifon. She was waiting."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was in trouble. The plan had almost worked perfectly. But when he fell unexpectedly out of his sodino he looked to his wrist and saw why. One chain had blown clean off, taking a bit of flesh with it. He was covered in minor wounds form the blast, but on his left wrist, the shackle was still secure, even if the chain had been ripped off.<p>

"Great." He raised his hand to open the Garganta but it was as he expected, he didn't have enough of his powers to open it. "Dammit."

He was too open right here, though where he was he didn't know. It was like a maze, high grey walls spreading in all directions. He was in the lower Seireitei, he'd intended to sodino straight out into the Rukon district and open the gate there, but now he was stuck.

He planted a foot and shot into space again but fell out of sodino almost immediately and felt the drain on his powers. "Shit." he cursed again and slipped into a darker path, pressing against the wall to try to hide from sight. He tried to pry the shackle off with his right hand but to no avail. His next option was to smash it off the wall behind him. This succeeded only in making him cringe as the metal pressed back hard into his skin and bones.

But he forgot the pain instantly when he heard the sound of alarm and felt the force of the captains spreading through the Seireitei. He drew back any of his escaping spiritual pressure and felt a few groups move past, suspecting he would flee to the Rukon district as planned. But one soul, and her stealth squad stopped upsettingly close to him. Soifon. If anyone of them could find him, it would be her.

He searched out, wondering where Toshiro and Rangiku might be, but neither of their spirits were nearby. That would be for the best if he was taken down by the captain of the second squad.

* * *

><p>"Captain!" Rangiku ran around looking for him when the alarms sounded, Ikkaku and Rukia right behind her. But when she pushed through the office door and he was no where to be found she stopped short.<p>

"Has he already gone?" Rukia asked, but then a cold presence rippled from above them and they ran back outside just in time to see Hitsugaya drop from the roof.

"Matsumoto." He had his finger raised, a black butterfly perched on the tip.

"Sir, what will we do?"

"What do you mean? We have our orders. Find the prisoner before he escapes back to Hueco Mundo." She had no response to his cold command. He turned to Rukia and Ikkaku. "You two should return to the fourteenth , Matsumoto, let's go."

Rangiku watched him sadly for a moment, then, "Yes sir."

Rukia and Ikkaku watched them go.

The Tenth Division had joined the hunt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi all! Big action in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and the reviews :)<strong>_

_**Riza**_


	14. Chapter 14

Grimmjow found himself being forced back toward the centre of the Seireitei, exactly where he did not want to go, but even if she couldn't sense his spiritual pressure, Soifon knew what she was doing. Something told her he was caught in her net, and she was slowly reeling him in.

"Dammit." He muttered as he ran through the maze. "Why the hell was this place designed like this?"

"To stop strangers like you from entering or escaping."

The voice was not Soifon's but he turned to find one of her men. He'd accidentally stepped out right into his path.

"Crap." But he still had hope he might be able to take this one soldier on and maybe escape the trap this way. The black figure disappeared and reappeared right behind him but that was what he'd been expecting. Grimmjow fist struck the soul reaper's throat and he caught the hilt of the short blade before it could strike him. The soul reaper coughed, but still swung a leg behind him, sweeping Grimmjow's foot and taking him off balance.

They rolled, the soul reaper freeing his blade in the process and though they broke a part, by the time Grimmjow rose he felt the burn of a long cut across his hip. He ignored it, even though the pain was intensified by the partial suppression of his powers.

The soul reaper shot forward again, but this time Grimmjow side stepped, grabbed the man's shoulders and planted his knee in his gut. He repeated the action until the other was coughing blood and then let him drop. He grabbed the short blade and raised it just before the next force struck him.

"Impressive." Soifon bounced back from the clash of their blades and took stock of her foe. "You stand no chance with that shackle still on. Stop now and I won't be forced to harm you."

"Harm me? I'm going to be executed."

"It will be painless, unlike this encounter, if you resist."

"I have to try. I don't expect mercy from you."

"You shouldn't."

"Even though you had a front row seat the day I stopped Aizen?"

He would at least try to get her emotionally off balance. He saw the flicker in her eyes, but not enough to cool her ferocity.

"One act cannot trump a lifetime of evils. Now this _is_ your last chance to surrender."

"No."

She was gone before the word left his mouth. He staggered from the blow to his back and was floored. She had tried to knock him out- so maybe she wasn't completely heartless. But when she saw she failed, she repositioned her grip on her sword and struck.

The katana he'd taken from the soul reaper shattered in his grasp when he tried to counter and her blade tore into his leg above the knee. She was trying to immobilize him- the Head Captain must still want a public execution. He flipped himself backwards and landed on his feet. The cut was bad but he could still support his weight. She frowned and moved again, he managed to block this time, recalling her tactics from their previous battles, though he hadn't won either of them. But the next strike he saw coming he didn't try to doge, he had only one way out of this and as much as it was going to hurt, he raised his wrist to meet the oncoming force of her zanpakuto.

She didn't have time to pull back when she realized his intentions. The shackle shattered beneath her sword. He reeled as his bones shattered and metal cut deep into flesh, tendons and bones.

But then he was gone.

"DAMMIT!" Soifon shot after him, her men leaping up from their positions spread about the maze. They still had him caught in their web, forcing him in one direction.

Grimmjow turned one hundred and eighty degrees in the middle of sodino- not an easy feat- and met one of the men head on, striking him with his shoulder and sending him flying. He wouldn't be taken back there; he would fight his way past them all to reach the cover of the Rukongai and get his chance to open a Garganta.

"Nice try."

The petite woman slammed into him full force and her momentum carried them far back towards Sokyoku Hill.

When they dropped out of the sky, both taking a blow as they hit the earth, he realized that was exactly where they had landed, right under those twin posts.

"Bitch!" But when he tried to get up, he found the damage greater than he first thought. The knee she'd cut was definitely out of place, and he only had one hand to use to force himself up as the other was so shattered it wouldn't even move.

Soifon wiped the blood from her face, she must have skidded a ways, her uniform was torn all along her shoulder, dirt was mixed into the blood and deep scrapes ran up the same side of her face.

She got to her feet first but he was up a second latter, though teetering.

"The Head Captain is on his way," She announced raising her Zanpakuto. All around them her men dropped out of flash step, ringing them in.

"Then we'd better finish this soon." He shot back.

He put everything he had left into their battle. Both were off kilter, she cried out when his sharp fingers raked her side, but his shout was even louder when she sliced over his back not once but three quick strikes. She waited for him to fall, but he grit his teeth and flung himself at her. She knocked him back and he rolled across the ground a number of times before coming to a halt.

This time, he didn't get back up. His whole body trembled, his back drenched with blood and he felt faint. He rose to his elbows but got no further. He felt the crushing weight of the Head Captain arriving, but there was no urgency now, and he walked deliberately slowly toward his victim. Around them the other captains and lieutenants landed, called back from the hunt by the flare of their Commander's spiritual pressure. This was it. They were all gathering for his execution.

Grimmjow strained to look up. Soifon had stepped back to allow the Head Captain to take over and Unohana was drawing her away to look at her wounds. But he was not looking for the Commander or the Stealth Squad captain. He wanted to see if there was another face in the crowd who would witness his end.

There. Boyish features hardened into an unreadable gaze. Rangiku nearly in tears behind him.

"I would have offered you a painless death, Grimmjow," Yamamoto said in a clear voice that could be heard by all, "but now it seems, you have hastened your own demise, and I shall carry out your judgement with my own zanpakuto." He raised Ryūjin Jakka. "Burn, Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, for your crimes against Soul Society."

Captain Hitsugaya watched the flames build before they descended. He took in all the blood that coated Grimmjow's body, his knee clearly not working right and one hand that looked crushed. But when he stole a glance to see those blue eyes and found them staring straight back at himself, it was not physical pain he read. It was a much deeper, much more profound anguish than what could ever be inflicted on the body. And the moment Toshiro saw that, he felt his own soul tear, felt the grasp of the captain slip and give way to the true feelings of the boy inside.

_"You really are just a kid, huh? Well don't worry, you're in Las Noches now, you don't have to run, anymore." _The first time they'd met the espada had shown him kindness.

He remembered strong arms around him and him holding back tight as the images of the cataclysm refused to leave his memories.

_ "Why are you here?" _He heard Momo question Grimmjow.

_ "Because, unlike you soul reapers, I'm not about to abandon him."_

Then that cabin, those long months Aizen had kept him imprisoned in his own body. But stretched out on the floor, wounded, the man who had stayed with him through it all stared up at him weakly.

_ "In the beginning, it was always me taking care of you. Now it's me who keeps waking up with you staring down."_

And he felt the pain of Grimmjow's departure, the thrill of happiness when he found him again; he felt those strong arms holding him once more as Aizen's cell collapsed all around him, trying to shield him from the pain to the very end.

He no longer saw the enemy, he saw the King of Hueco Mundo, his friend, on the ground before the Head Captain about to die.

The whole crowd went silent. The blazing blade fell.

The explosive force that struck the audience sent everyone to the ground, regardless of rank or power. Soifon fell into Unohana; Ikkaku slammed into Rukia before they both hit the ground; even Renji and the humans, not quite at the hill, fell back on the stairs they ran up. Rangiku Matusmoto instinctively reached for her captain, only to find he wasn't there.

And Grimmjow Jaggerjaques saw his own gasp of shock form before him in the dense, cold air.

Heartbreak was the only way to describe what Rangiku felt when she lifted herself from the ground and saw what had sent her there. He had returned, her captain, who's heart was never truly swallowed in that cold, calm demeanour. Who, though older than he looked, was still so young. But what shattered that fragile joy was the horror of his small body, blazing silver, poised above the broken espada, and his sword quivering beneath its counterpart, wielding those ancient deadly flames that none but Aizen had ever countered.

And now her captain, because he would not betray his heart, became a traitor to his own kind.

It seemed they would never break that stance. All around them a storm brewed, hot and cold created a torrent of wind that pushed the crowd back. But they withstood, as close as they could get, to witness this most terrifying of stand-offs.

"STAND DOWN!" Came the ancient, enraged cry. But Hitsugaya never spoke. If possible, that silver glow intensified, shining so brilliantly around his body it was like ice reflecting sunlight. And then it burst from him, a power greater than he'd ever mustered, and he fell to his knees. But not in vain. The Head Captain looked back at where his sword had flown, the tip buried deep in the ice that now covered the ground. The man himself looked unharmed, although somewhat shaken.

Yamamoto stared down at the boy who gasped for breath and raised his hand. The smack of fist meeting flesh rung out over the silence and Toshiro collapsed next to Grimmjow. The intended executionee was just as stunned as everyone else, and could only watch the aged soul reaper retrieve his sword from the ground, melting the ice that touched it with a mere ripple of his power.

"You will not stop justice." He said returning to the pair. "Now, step aside, Hitsugaya, this is not your judgement, not yet, anyway."

Toshiro's breath calmed, his muscles tensed and his fingers re-grasped his sword. Just for an instant his teal eyes met Grimmjow's but then he turned and rose, holding Hyorinmaru defensively above his friend.

"You will not touch him."

"Your memories are betraying you."

"If I let you kill this man, I will be betraying myself, and I will be no one. Not a captain or a boy, just a soulless creature."

"I give you one final chance. Move."

Toshiro remained as he was, but looking as a captain to his commander, he met his gaze evenly and spoke two words. "Forgive me."

"Seize him."

Instead of meeting flames as he expected, Toshiro saw Byakuya's calm face. He should have known the Head Captain would not willingly enter a stand-off again, it would not be good if Toshiro could repeat his earlier display of power.

He parried and jumped back only to dodge Soifon's swing. She forced him into Bykuya's next attack but tiny blades only met ice. His movements were fluid and strong, they had expected him to be weakened from his exertion of power against the Head Captain, but what fuelled him now would not run out. Hyorinmaru's voice sounded deep inside him. Neither of them took pleasure in battling their friends, but they were both agreed that they would not give up this fight. He met the twin blades of his friend. Ukitake's sad face was lost behind a curtain of pink and which was in turn blasted apart by a giant fist. Komamura's Bankai loomed above them but their battle was so close now it did him little good.

Kyoroku's blade swung close, it should have hit him and its master knew it. But something did strike his back and he stumbled from Kenpachi's punch toward Soifon's deadly finger.

A spiral of ice separated them, the ice dragons swam up around the youngest captain and he couldn't be touched. He stood there breathing hard, blood rushing to his head, and felt a feeling he could barely recognize: he felt rage, overwhelming and unyielding.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HIM!"

They sprung. Those serpents of ice attacked, his comrades fell suddenly on the defensive to avoid being swallowed up in tombs of ice. At the centre the boy stood untouchable, seething, and at his feet the one being most versed on the subject of rage, lay unable to fathom the transformation of his friend before him.

"Toshiro!" Grimmjow called, but his companion couldn't hear and he knew it wasn't from the swell of wind, the clash of swords on ice or the roar of his dragon-soul- it was from that primal noise found deep in all beings, the cry of rage that drowns out all else; that wash of red that painted his vision, blinding him for the true chaos he created.

"His soul is tearing." Rangiku watched the battle in horror, her attention drawn away only by this statement. She looked over to Captain Unohana, relieved but not surprised that she had not joined the fight.

"What do you mean?"

"He's been put in the impossible position of choosing between the people he loves. And he knows it. He knows that the Head Captain did this to him. And he is finally done accepting his rules and his logic."

Rangiku's eyes widened and she understood that it was not really her captain's thought the healer was voicing, but her own.

"Retsu..."  
>"It's time to end this."<p>

Rangiku felt a rush and stumbled as several people blew past her. The Lieutenants were joining the fight. She didn't have time to question the Fourth Captain's words before hurling herself in the way of her fellows.

Renji, Chad and Uryu crested the hill just as Hisagi met Rangiku and the clash of their blades rang out. Hisagi's eyes widened before softening to sadness. But he would follow orders and they both knew it. Renji watched their fight ensue, but took in the wider assault. Both he and the two humans were rooted by the scene of the wild ice dragons striking down Soul Society's most powerful and the raging boy at their core.

"I can't let this happen." He said. Hisagi was joined by Izuru. Three friends pitted against one another. "Stay here."

Uryu and Chad watched him go.

"What do we do?" Uryu was at a sudden loss. Orihime and Ichigo were back at the Fourth division where they had helped carry him. She was deep in the process of healing him, a process she would not interrupt until finished. If they joined Renji's side, they would put their other friends in danger.

"We stay here, and protect who needs protecting." Chad stated after a moment.

Uryu almost protested, but it really was that simple. "Alright." He said, and steeled himself for what they might see on the hill this day.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello again! I tried to do the whole battle in one chapter so as not to make it too cliffhangery, but it was really too much, it needed to be broken up but I will try to post the next chapter shortly!<em>**

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing!_**

**_Riza_**


	15. Chapter 15

Rangiku threw Hisagi and Kira back with a burst of strength but only to turn to counter Iba. There were too many now and though she could feel the two men coming at her again, she couldn't disengage from the lieutenant of the Seventh. But both forces were stopped before striking her and when she finally broke from Iba she found herself flanked by friends.

"Renji." she breathed and then turned to the second, much smaller of her rescuers, "Momo."

"Sorry, Rangiku, I should have acted sooner." the small woman panted.

"No worries." The three stood with their backs to each other. Iba, Hisagi and Izuru backed off for a second. Understanding the change of situation, the rest of the lieutenants fell in place behind them.

"Thank you, both of you." Rangiku whispered, knowing they could not win this.

"Any time." Renji grinned. They felt the collective swell of kido spells and raw spiritual energy and waited for the impact. But blasts of blue and god energy shattered against an unexpected barrier. Benehime rippled between them and several figures dropped before the three.

"Rukia!" Renji exclaimed as she deflected a kido rod meant for him.

"Don't forget us." Ikkaku and Yumichika dropped next to her and Yourichi landed in a crouch next to Urahara, her uniform backless in preparation for Shunpo. But this was not the fight she was interested in. She looked to the old group form the fourteenth barracks. "Can you handle this?" She asked.

"We'll be alright." Rangiku said and the others nodded.

"Good luck." She and Urahara flashed away and behind them they heard startled cries from the captains.

* * *

><p>Two Captains remained outside the battle field and one made her way to the other.<p>

"This will be the end of Soul Society." Unohana said to her commander as the sides were quickly drawn and a battle was becoming a war. "More-so than the Cataclysm."

"The traitors will be stopped." He answered calmly.

"No." She unsheathed her blade. "They won't."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow flinched as another sword penetrated the ice barrier and cut into Toshiro. The boy-captain was peppered with small cuts from failed attempts and now a few deeper wounds had opened up on him. But he didn't relent and he didn't change his tactics. He had little options, he kept on the offensive as much as possible but he could not move, Grimmjow wasn't able and he would not leave him.<p>

"Toshiro, please stop." Grimmjow called up to him when someone managed to get a slash right through his cheek and his small face was quickly stained in blood. The espada had tried several times to rise, but the combination of his wounds and the force of all the collective powers crushing down around them- not to mention the wild, nearly untraceable flurry of ice and blades- kept him almost flat on the ice beneath him.

"TOSHIRO! They're going to kill you!" He protested, but then he thought he could distinguish a cry, different from the others, a thrill of defiance and a hint of laughter. Some of the pressure on Toshiro lifted and he was once again untouchable. Someone had intervened, and he had a hunch it was that crazy scientist and his cat. But a new threat arose from this change of events. Toshiro blazed again, and now there were fewer to absorb his strikes. He could very well kill his allies, and there would be no coming back from that.

"Toshiro, you're going to kill them."

"They'll survive." the harsh words fell down to him. Grimmjow recalled how he had needed to stop Toshiro from killing Ichigo in the desert of Hueco Mundo.

"What if they don't." He called up. "They are your friends too, Toshiro."

And he saw the flicker of doubt. Grimmjow had never said a thing to him that wasn't for his own good. The King didn't have any ulterior motives other than to protect the one friend he had in all the universe. And maybe because he had known him without the mask of being captain, without the exterior he carried here, he actually knew him better than anyone.

"I can't let them kill you." The boy said, his voice much more his own now. The ice dragons eased up enough that wounded captains were able to jump back.

"Look at what's happening." Grimmjow cried over the roar of battle around them. "I can't let you destroy everything you care about just for me."

"I know." Toshiro said. "Because that's the kind of man you are. You were ready to die for me, more than once. Why can't the Head Captain understand that?"

"Because he is old, but maybe he never grew up."

"What do I do?"

"Stop this, and we'll deal with what comes."

He thought he had reached him, thought he had won this small victory, but suddenly everything went sideways. Grimmjow wasn't really sure what was happening for several seconds, but it seemed everything was crashing in on them at once. From above, Komamura's giant slammed his massive sword down on them and Toshiro just managed to counter with a combination of his own bare blade and his ice dragons. But the small captain had failed to notice that the captains had parted and left a path open for their leader.

Toshiro heard Ukitake's plea for mercy for the pair. He watched Kenpachi stiffen when he realized what was happening and he saw Unohana shoved back by the wave of the Head Captain's power.

A tunnel of fire came straight for them. If Toshiro moved they would be crushed; if he did not, they would be burned up.

And yet, despite the overwhelming odds of the situation, one very important thing had been forgotten, gone unnoticed, and a single chilling word sent a ripple of shock through anyone that was close enough to hear.

"Bankai."  
>The battle had been too heated to notice, too intense for anyone to realize that the boy captain had done all of this fighting without calling upon his greatest powers. Behind him, wings bloomed out, shielding Grimmjow completely. One hand, ghosted over by a claw of ice held the massive sword above him, the other reached out, bare, and met the flames.<p>

His screams could be heard on every hill of the Seireitei, bouncing off every building and every stone. Orihime nearly faltered in her work. Uryu and Chad both froze at the haunting sound of sheer agony mixed with gut wrenching fury. The Lieutenants' battle came to a halt as none now could focus on their own small fights. And the captains stood horror bound on either side of the furious blast from their commander.

Next to the Head Captain, Unohana whispered a word that reached only his ears.

"Fool."

The giant sword above Hitsugaya shattered into dust, as pure as the snow around him. Komamura reeled as his own Zanpakuto shuddered and cracked. His giant disappeared.

Toshiro redirected Hyorinmaru back at the Head Captain, but felt his Bankai fading under the incredible strain. His left hand was nearly gone, a burnt ruin he couldn't even feel anymore and mostly held together by the ice claw around it. Above him, a single petal remained. Grimmojow had watched them break apart, afraid of what it would mean when the last one disintegrated.

"Hyorinmaru." He heard the desperate strained voice.

_It's time to let go._

_ "I refuse."_

_You know the consequences of continuing. You will lose control, and most likely, your life._

_ "Don't stop."_

_ Yes master._

A sickening torrent of blood rained around Grimmjow as the ice wings shattered. He saw Toshiro sway, his eyes shut, and he seemed to be falling unconscious, but he remained precariously upright, hands still outstretched and somehow still blocking the full force of the flames.

"Toshiro?"

But he saw no response in the boy, and then his body bucked, his arms dropped and his chest lay open to the Head Captain's powers. However, the flames only licked him before they were blown away again by a new wave of spiritual energy.

It was chaos.

The storm fell from the sky and swelled from below. Hail sharp as daggers struck the earth, raged out all around them, cutting anyone in its path. Snow and rain mixed with the hail in an unnatural kinship, combining with gale force wins to send them in a blinding onslaught on the many victims on the hill.

Grimmjow knew this power. This was Toshiro's spiritual energy in its raw, untempered form. Like when he had woken sick in Hueco Mundo because he could not hold back it's powers. Like when they sparred and even without his zanpakuto, the boy had created dazzling defences of ice and snow that had defeated Grimmjow a number of times. And the hollow king knew that without control, this storm would bleed his friend dry, void him of every last ounce of his spiritual pressure. And probably kill everyone else around him too.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto dropped his flames. He had thought the boy would faint, and the moment his power reached his chest he had called them back. Like he had said, he was not here to carry out Toshiro's judgement this day and he would not throw away a captain's life unnecessarily.<p>

"He's killing himself."

"He's beyond reason." Unohana responded." You've torn his soul, he acts only on his heart's desire now."

"He will die before he can be stopped. And will take half the Seireitei with him. I have no choice."

He raised his sword.

"Of course you have a choice." Unohana said and raised her own that she had yet to wield that day.

"You cannot stop him."

"No, but _he_, can." Her eyes rested on Grimmjow, almost lost in the storm now, then she drove her sword into the ground and released her powers through the veins of the earth. She could not hold back a dark grin. "It's not like he hasn't saved us all before."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow watched his friend dying in despair. He could hear the cries all around them, but nothing could be seen past the white vortex surrounding them. He pulled on Toshiro's robes, he dug his hand into his ankle, he screamed at him, but he just didn't hear.<p>

His head dropped to the ice in anguish. He should have just died. He should have asked the Head Captain to do it right away and saved Toshiro from all of this. He felt a crack in the ice and wondered if maybe this was it, Toshiro's powers shattering around him, but this was new, pulsating up from the earth like a heartbeat, like a breath of life.

His knee popped first, setting back in place, the gash above it fading almost completely. Then his hand. So many bones were shattered, but life sprung back to it, the terrible deep cut knitting over and strength returning enough that he could put pressure on it to help him rise. He got to his knees, felt a ghost of power over his back but it was fading. It didn't matter though, he had what strength he needed to end this.

"Thank you." he breathed not knowing who's power this could be, what will had given him this last strength, but he wouldn't waste it.

"Toshrio." He stood up and put his arms around the boy, the body was oddly limp, and he realized it was the swell of his powers keeping him aloft and not his own muscles. Surprisingly, though, he found the boy's eyes open, though glassy and staring at nothing.

"Kid, stop this, you have to stop this now!"

He felt the hot blood all over his body. So many wounds, the ice wings had torn him deeply. And then he saw his hand. "Oh kid." He lay the limb over his chest to give it support but there was nothing more he could do. "Come on, Toshiro, wake up, end this now!"

He felt helpless, still hearing the cries beyond; feeling the faintness of the heartbeat in the frail form he held.

Then he looked down, the captain's right hand was still holding Hyorinmaru. Grimmjow tried to pull it out of his fingers but the sword was practically welded in place.

"Dammit, kid, let go!"

He knelt with him so his hands would be more free to work at his fingers. "Come on kid, let this end, you can't die like this."

It took enormous effort but he finally got the fingers away. The storm didn't end, but the force of it definitely lessened some and he felt a stirring in the body beneath him.

"Kid?"

"Grimmjow?"

"Oh thank goodness, kid, stop this now, you're killing yourself, and everyone else out there."

Toshiro blinked and saw the storm around them. He looked back to Grimmjow guiltily.

"I'm so sorry for what I said in the cells."

"Forget it, I know you were confused."

"I'm still sorry."

"I know. Toshiro please, you need to stop this."

"They'll kill you."

"It doesn't matter. Rangiku is out there. And the others, you don't want to hurt them."

"I know."

"Then stop it."

"He won't let us go."

"I know."

"Okay then."

Toshiro shut his eyes and lurched. Grimmjow's grip tightened a bit, thinking maybe it was too later after all, but then the storm dissipated, the sun struck their frigid bodies and all around them the devastation lay bared. It wasn't nearly as bad as Grimmjwo had feared. The Head Captain, Urahara, and Byakuya were just dropping their respective shields created from their zanpakutos. Injuries had been sustained, but it could have been much worse.

But that was all Grimmjow bothered to take in before turning his attention back at the figure in his arms.

"Toshiro, stay with me."

"I'm okay." The captain's voice was barely audible, eyes just open a crack. His breaths were shallow, although his robes remained intact- had they turned white he would have been in more trouble. As it was though, he needed treatment soon or he wouldn't survive.

Grimmjow heard Rangiku cry out at the state of her captain, but someone must have held her back because no one came running to them. Everyone just sort of stood there, their attention half between the boy and the king, and the healer and their commander. Unohana stood, withdrawing her healing sword from the earth and Grimmjow understood now who had save him. She looked over the crowd, and then to Yamamoto, and when she spoke to him, though her voice was as soft as ever, it was stern, and bold and could be heard by the very last soul reaper on the very edge of all those gathered.

"I failed to save our Soul Society." She said. "You once looked to me, when you were helpless and with no memories. As did you all, look to myself and Rangiku Matsumoto. We carried you, but not far enough. This is not the Soul Society I gave an oath to serve and defend, nor will it be until true justice returns." She withdrew and walked toward Grimmjow and Toshiro, no one daring to break the silence, even the Head Captain waited to see what she would do or say.

"Is this not the second time brother has fought brother, sister against sister, in the name of an execution? Have we not been so divided before? For those of you who can remember, these days of doubt all followed one thing: the destruction of central 46. Captain-Commander," She turned back to the Head Captain and bowed to one knee, "I have trusted in you all my life. You have saved this world more than once, and we owe you our service and loyalty. You acted as our sole leader in the loss of our democracy, but those days must come to an end. One man, no matter how great and powerful, cannot freely dictate the fate of others." And then she rose, her back to the two on the ground, and pulled out her stainless blade. "I hereby call for the formation of a new governing body. And I will not allow you to kill Grimmjow Jaggerjaques unless it is decided so by them."

Rangiku almost leaper to her side, almost pushed past Renji's restraining arm and joined her on the battlefield. But reason stayed her. If she were to go, and others to follow, they would be contesting their commander's rule. No matter what it was in the name of, it would be open treachery that could not be forgotten even if he agreed to their terms. The situation was so precarious it hung on the tip of a sword, there was no room for error.

Unohana had explained it to Renji. Those two woman had a powerful hold on the Soul Society, that even as they relinquished it to their commander when he was ready, was not quick to be forgotten by all those whom they had helped. Unohana was respected and liked by the many, and feared by the few and wise. She held a current of power no sword could cut down, a diplomacy no words could trump, and a spirit too strong to relent or be broken. No one else could have stood across that field before the masses, before her Captain, and been both gentle and ferocious, delicate and hard as steel.

"Today's events will not be forgotten." He spoke to the crowds, not to her. "Go, heal your wounds, make peace among yourselves and await judgement. Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyoroku, I place the responsibility of forming a new central 46 on the two of you."

"Yes sir." Both men said as one, hiding their shock.

"And Grimmjow?" Unohana promted.

"He too must await judgement."

Unohana dropped to her knee. "Thank you my Captain, and forgive my boldness."

He said nothing as he left. She turned at once to the two behind her, Rangiku and the others running to join her.

"Why did you do that?" Grimmjow asked as Unohana wrapped Toshiro's ruined hand in a web of kido to keep it stable.

"For all the reasons I said, Grimmjow."

"It was your power that reached me."

"Yes."

"I don't understand." Yes, Toshiro had saved him, he would even accept Rangiku defending him, but this woman he barely knew save brief encounters when he'd been feverish and delirious.

"Toshiro couldn't watch a friend die today." She said, her gaze piercing his own and then it fell back to the the boy captain. "And neither could I."

Rangiku slid down next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I can't ever thank you enough."

"It was time. I only wish this hadn't had to go so far before I acted."

The chatter ended as they focused their attention on Toshiro.

"Is he going to be alright?" Grimmjow asked.

"Nothing we can't fix." Unohana replied softly, even as she worked to keep him stable.

"Good." The voice behind them made them jump.

"Brother." Rukia felt a cold pit in her stomach. Though he had been in the captain's battle and she among the lieutenants, they had been fighting on opposite sides. Her gaze lowered to the ground.

"Abarai, Madarame." the two warriors of the fourteenth barracks were surprised to be addressed and looked to the sixth division captain. "I am to take the prisoner to a cell. If you would assist me." They looked at him shocked, then to Grimmjow, then to Unohana.

"To await your judgement." She said it neutrally, not telling Grimmjow to go, and not telling him to resist. He just nodded.

"Take care of the kid for me." He said it to both women though he knew he didn't need to ask. He stood, and, seeing his willingness, Ikkaku and Renji rose as well. They each took an arm and Byakuya lead the way.

* * *

><p><strong><em>There it is, the conclusion to the battle but not to this story, more to come my dear readers! Thanks for the reviews<em>**

**_Riza_**


	16. Chapter 16

It was three months before Grimmjow stood before the new central 46. It had taken that long to find the right people, to revisit laws and doctrine, to figure out process and procedure. And this was just his preliminary hearing. But he wasn't their first case. They had needed to deal with the fallout of the battle on Sokyoku hill. In one sweeping statement, they had released all soul reapers from any charges of treason due to the fact that they were contesting a decree, that by rights, should have been made by the central 46 had they existed. This included Captain Hitsugaya, who, though not imprisoned, had been stripped of his rank pending a decision.

Toshiro had his life back. It was all Grimmjow had wanted for the boy, as much as he'd wanted to return to their simple life in Las Noches. The hearing concluded, he was returned to his cell. It was nothing like the days in the First Division. These were much more...humane, for a lack of a better word. He still fidgeted constantly with the black band around his wrist, reminding him of long days in Aizen's company, but it meant he could have a bed, a table, a window, even books, but most importantly, visitors.

Before the decree absolving the soul reapers just a few days ago, Toshiro was prohibited from visiting him. But he had been allowed other visitors. At first, he expected no one if the boy was not permitted, but he had been surprised to see several people over the weeks and months. Rangiku was also banned, but Momo came, to his surprise. She had little to say herself, but brought him news of what was happening, no doubt a favour asked of her by Toshiro. Renji and Rukia had also been by a couple of times, not really sure what to say, but some need drove them to check every few weeks that he was indeed still safe.

He had seen much of Unoahana at the beginning when he was still wounded. He'd worn a cast on his hand for weeks before Orihime appeared with a broad smile and washed him in her powers taking away every last ache and pain. And with her cam Ichigo. This had been a great relief to him. He was back, not just in human form, but he waltzed in wearing the robes of a soul reaper and it was clear Orihime's powers had healed more than just what the Hogyoku had done. Before him stood a warrior of uncontested power, cocky and smiling ear to ear on his flawless face- those terrible burns gone.

"Well, you certainly held up your promise." The espada said when he saw the boy and both humans frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked and Grimmjow's eyes fell to Orihime.

"To save you. She swore she would save you, not matter what. But I think she did more than just save you, I could have used your help if you'd had these powers the whole time."

But Ichigo was now blushing and stumbling for words, Orihime no better off, and Grimmjow didn't get much more out of them except that she had succeeded in reversing the creation of the Hogyoku. She also told him of her plans to continue treating the soul reapers who struggled with their memory loss. This ended with a silent question in her eyes as she stared at him.

"No thanks." He said after a moment. "I'm not him, and I don't care to meet him."

"He wasn't all bad." She said.

"But he's gone and I want to leave it that way unless this new government decides to off me. Then sure, let me know why I am dying. Til then, I don't want to sit in this place with those memories."

They shook hands and the humans left. He saw Chad and Uryu before they returned to their world. As many times as their paths had crossed, they seemed to always uncross immediately and he had never really gotten to know Uryu, but he did feel relief to know that Ichigo's hollow had not permanently damaged him.

And so those three months hadn't been quite as long as they could have been.

He thought of Hueco Mundo every once and a while, wondered what those vastal lordes had done to the palace. He would like to go back, let them know he had not died, just to wipe the smirk of that Creed guy's face, but otherwise, he felt no compulsion to return there and stay.

He sat on his bed now, going over the hearing before sighing and picking up his book.

"What are you reading?"

He jumped at the voice and looked through the bars to see the person he'd been waiting for.

"So you're alive."

"I'm sorry." Toshiro didn't enter, and Grimmjow started to understood. "My situation with the Head Captain is a little delicate. I did not wish to stress that even more by rushing here the first day I was reinstated."

"I get it." Grimmjow rose and walked over to the bars. "So, not coming in?"

"For now, no." Grimmjow nodded. "How was the hearing?"

The king shrugged. "I don't know, but I got the feeling it's the beginning of a long process."

"Try not to get frustrated. It is a complicated situation."

"What happens if they let me go?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I do? Do I just become an enemy again when I got back to Hueco Mundo? Does it mean I _have _to go back there?"

Toshiro stared back at him a bit perplexed. He hadn't worried about that eventuality, only the alternative.

"Honestly, Gimmjow, I don't know."

"Guess there's no point worrying about it right now."

"Guess not."

"So you okay?" He noted his hand was fine, the boy looked healthier than he'd ever known him, but he knew his recovery had not been easy.

"Yes. Orihime and Unohana both worked on me, the girl gave me back my hand." He said lifting it in proof. "But the drain on my powers was beyond her skill to heal. I don't remember much of those first weeks after the battle."

"Momo said you were asleep for almost a month."

"No the entire time, but I found it hard to stay awake. When I finally came out of it, I couldn't believe how much time had passed. Then I found out I was stripped of my position and you were in here and we were all awaiting judgement."

"But you're a captain again?"

"Yes."

"Is Yamamoto mad about that?"

"Not exactly. But tensions have been high among many of the captains and lieutenants. Lines were drawn that day that though forgiven, can't be erased. Unohana was the only captain who openly stood in our defence. I saw reluctance in many faces, but in others, nothing. And for Rangiku and the lieutenants, it's almost worse. They faced off much more blatantly that did we. She has lost two very good friendships out of the ordeal, unless she can decide to forgive them. And Renji has his memories back now, but he and his captain were on opposite sides, again.

And Unohana..." Toshiro paused. "she is powerful, more so than the Head Captain would like to think. But there's no hiding it now. The other captains either resent her for it, or respect her more than their commander. And with the general population, she's like a hero. She was worried for a long time, I think. But Ukitake told me that he and Captain Kyoraku had a discussion with her. They reminded her that they too had once faced off with him to save Rukia and he got past it. So he will get past this. We will be okay, it's just going to take time."

Grimmjow listened, and then chuckled.

"What?"

"It's like last time we were here. Unrest broke out in the Rukongai because of us, and now Soul Society. Who'd have thought we had so much influence on what people think and do?"

"It makes you think." Hitsugya said soberly before he too smiled. "Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, the man who nearly brought down Soul Society twice, and saved it twice."

"It does seem to be a bad habit of mine."

"We'll have to break it when you get out of here."

"Sounds good."

"I'm glad you're alright. I'm glad I remembered before it was too late."

"Even though it meant all of this."

"Even though."

"Then I'm glad you saved me. Toshiro I..."

"What is it?"

"Nothing. You just, grew up too fast is all."

"You miss him, I mean, me. You wish I was still like I was without my memories."

But Grimmjow shook his head. "No. You didn't change. Because you still rushed out onto that field and defended me."

The captain smiled.

"Good. I will visit again soon."

"Sounds good."

* * *

><p>"Grimmjow Jaggerjaques. Are you prepared to accept you sentence?"<p>

"Yeah." Grimmjow had been sitting in large council room for hours, waiting for the final decree. The central 46 members had thoroughly gone over their deliberation process for the benefit of those who had not gone through the six weeks of investigating, interviewing, weighing of laws and facts and precedents. He had almost fallen asleep a few time but a sharp elbow had nudged him awake each time and he would look over to find Toshiro just as straight backed and serious as ever. He was good at this whole poise thing. But now Grimmjow's full attention was back on the people in the high chairs above them.

"Yours has truly been an unprecedented case, and the sentence reflects the nature of it. Many of the crimes you committed were against the humans who have stepped forward on your behalf, and so those were not considered in our final decision. What must be weighed is the fact that you once served the enemy, but have since come to the aid of the Sereitei and one of its captains twice now. Though each time you managed to defy our laws and bring trouble with you. Your sentence it thus: You will be permitted to live. You have been both a threat and an asset to us, and we thereby believe it is in Soul Society's best interest for you to remain close. You may live with relative freedom in the Seireitei on two conditions: first, a Captain must vouch for you."

"I Will." Toshiro barely contained his calm demeanour. The judges merely nodded, they weren't done yet.

"And secondly," they continued, "You must continue to wear the spiritually suppressing bracelet."

Grimmjow balked at this but Toshiro gripped his arm and spoke for him.

"For how long?"

"Indefinitely."

"Toshiro." He hissed out looking sideways and knowing the captain was prepared to accept this offer.

"Grimmjow, what other choice is there?" Blue eyes bore into teal for a long moment before the captain broke away and spoke again. "He accepts."

"We must hear it from him."

Grimmjow looked back at them. He was helpless in this form. He would betray Pantera in saying yes, but like the captain said, what choice did he have?

"I accept." His words came out of him more a defeat than the victory this truly was. He noted the Head Captain leave the moment he spoke. There was a general silence in the room, despite the fact that nearly every high ranking soul reaper and anyone who knew Grimmjow or Toshiro filled the hall.

"Then it is decided." A bell rang, signally the end to his trial. Someone came over to them to begin briefing Toshiro on the procedures of being Grimmjow's voucher but he tuned it all out until a gentle hand fell on his shoulder and a soft voice spoke knowingly.

"Are you alright?" He looked over to Rangiku but his feelings were obvious.

"I don't know."

"Grimmjow, just think of this as the first step. Give it time, perhaps they'll learn to accept you as you are."  
>"Yeah right." What should have been a day of celebration among them became soured by the realities. Grimmjow would be moving into the Tenth division, but he was just moving from one prison to another. He had no purpose. He had nothing but Toshiro and he was a very busy captain.<p>

Grimmjow came to replace Rangiku's position on the couch in their office. This forced her to work a little harder, unable to take as many naps, which Toshiro didn't mind one bit. In fact, he had no problem with Grimmjow spending his days there, reading his way through Toshiro's extensive library. But every time the young captain glanced up form his work he would see a frown on Grimmjow's face, even if he was deep in the book he held.

They couldn't even train, which had been their usual routine in Hueco Mundo. They tried, but with no spiritual pressure there was simply no way for Toshiro to fight Grimmjow without hurting him.

The only thing productive Grimmjow did get to do was accompany Toshiro on a final excursion to quell some of the unrest that had still been brewing this whole time in the far reaches of the Rukon Districts.

But when they returned, life just fell back into more of the same and Grimmjow finally sighed one day, dropping his book and throwing his head back against the couch.

"Isn't there something I can do?"

Toshiro dropped his pen. "Like what?"

"A job, something, anything."

Toshiro looked at him guiltily. "I'm sorry Grimmjow. There really isn't anything..."

"It's fine, forget it." Grimmjow grabbed his book again.

"Maybe you could go see Captain Ukitake." Toshiro suggested. "He is in charge of the observation of activity from Hueco Mundo until a new Captain of the Twelfth is found. I'm, sure he would love to talk to you."

Grimmjow knew the man from brief encounters in the last few weeks he'd been shadowing the Tenth. He had learned very quickly that the other white haired captain was very fond of the boy and pretty accepting of himself.

"Okay." Toshiro nodded and Grimmjow left. He wasn't under guard, he was essentially free since he was powerless, but if he were to decide to break any rules, it would fall back on Toshiro because he had vouched for him. Not that he had any plans of the sort.

He walked through the squad, several of the men training. That was the one thing he thought he could help with, and he had, giving them pointers on stance and positions, but as soon as they released any power he had to leave. It was overwhelming to him. He knew Toshiro spent every day reigning his own back so that Grimmjow could breath easy in the office. The squad was used to it, in a way it was good practice for them, but any little slip could seriously hurt him so Toshiro usually kept Grimmjow as close as possible to himself.

Now outside, he could already feel the rumble of pressure all around him, but he would be alright as long as he kept his distance. He moved beyond the barracks and made to cut through Kenpachi's yard. It was strangely silent, the men seemed to train here twenty four seven.

But as he rounded the side of the barracks four figures accosted him. He half expected it to be Ikkaku- he'd talked to him a few times and the two enjoyed swapping battle techniques- but he didn't recognize any of these Soul Reapers.

"Yo, why is it so quiet around here?" He asked, not sure what the four wanted or intended. They did not look particularly friendly, but then, neither did any of the eleventh, except the lieutenant, of course.

"It's lunchtime." One sneered, looking very pleased.

"Uh...alright, I was just heading to see Captain Ukitake."

"No you weren't."

"Yeah, I was."

"No you weren't, because the moment you stepped onto squad eleven soil, you were heading no where but the grave."

They all chuckled. Grimmjow crossed his arms, unamused, not forgetting how vulnerable he was, but not giving into his condition either. "Listen boys, I have not beef with you, let me by or if it bothers you that much I'll take the long way round but don't make me stand here and listen to your lame jokes."

The one closest to him grabbed his collar and pulled him close, nearly off his feet. Since his old espada uniform had been so ruined, he wore a simple teeshirt and pants now.

"Listen here, _boy, _you might not know us, be we know you. You're a filthy hollow and it's sick that they let you walk around here like your one of us. You should have burned up on that hill, and that kid captain should have never gotten his seat back. You followed Aizen, and we don't believe for one second you've changed."

"It's not up to you, it's up to central 46."

"Well, if they aren't going to carry out justice, then we will." Grimmjow was held too close to avoid the knee to his stomach. That one blow had him tasting blood and gasping for breath. They could kill him with with just a couple hits, he couldn't win this, not in a million years. But they didn't give him the chance to get away. The knee came up again, this time in the chest and he felt something give inside him.

"Bastards," He growled, trying to pry the man's hands off of him but to no avail. The man straightened him and shoved him backwards into the grip of one of the other men. His arms were held back and the fist ploughed into his face. He felt teeth loosen and on the second hit something snapped in his jaw near his temple. He felt dizzy and sick. He'd taken so many worse beatings and yet couldn't remember a single time when his enemy's strike had hurt this much, accomplished this much damage so quickly.

Another man stepped forward and took his weight, holding him up by the collar again.

"You're pathetic." His head moved back, he was going head butt him. At the last second Grimmjow turned his face and the man's forehead struck the solid bone edge of his hollow mask. Blood erupted from the man's forehead and he dropped Grimmjow. The others were still confused at what happened and the moment Grimmjow's feet hit the ground he went on the offensive. He elbowed the man closest to him in the throat and leaped past him as he stumbled. He was sure the blow had less effect than he desired, but he still managed to get by him and then he was running. He cursed everything he could at turning his back on a fight but he knew he would probably die if he didn't get away.

But as fast as he was running, he couldn't beat flashstep. He was yanked backwards and thrown. It was less the height and more the velocity that mattered when he hit the ground. He skidded and rolled a long ways. He tried to hold his body in the most protective way possible but there was little he could do. He could feel his skin scraping over the dirt of the training grounds, if it had been any harder he would have had some serious road rash. As it was, though, he came out of it with several deep scrapes, dirt embedded in them.

He finally came to a stop against a training dummy which smashed on impact and he had instinctively raised and arm to protect his his face. It wasn't quite as bad as when Soifon had broken it, the bone was still under the skin, but it was absolutely broken. He lay there panting, refusing to scream, but unable to steady his breath for all the pain in his body. He tasted dirt in his mouth and rolled to spit it out but more came up and he hurled painfully, just as much blood coming up as bile. When he was done he collapsed back to his side, cradling his arm, the world off kilter and swimming in and out of clarity.

"Geeze, you nearly ruined our fun there." One of the guys said. "That could have killed him." He bent down and grabbed Grimmjow around the neck. "We wouldn't want to let him off that easy before we end him."

He dragged him back to his feet but the moment he let go he fell to his knees, practically biting his tongue off so as not to groan out in pain.

"GET UP!" one of them screamed and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. The fabric had been ripped up in his long skid over the yard. He was staring at the mess of training equipment all around them. With the right application of pressure, he twisted, the fabric ripping more, and fell out of the man's grasp. As soon as his knees hit the ground he lurched forward and grabbed one of the training spears.

The man let out a holler of pain when he lunged on Grimmjow again only to have his hand meet steel. It tore through his palm and he pulled back, but it didn't matter, there were still three of them.

They grabbed him by the shoulders and a yanked him backwards, ripping the spear from him. They slammed his back into a wooden wall used for practice climbing and the man he'd stabbed marched forward, rage seething off of him.

"Hold out his hand." Grimmjow tried to pull it back but they forced his good arm away from him and flattened his hand against the surface of the wood. Someone's hand clamped over his mouth just as the steel tip of the spear buried deep into his hand, pinning him in place. He screamed, loud and long, but the noise concealed by the man's hand. When he stopped and the man pulled away he felt his legs sliding and the pressure on his hand increased. He screamed again and forced himself to stay upright, getting no help from his broken arm. His whole body was drenched in sweat and his breath was laboured.

"How should we do it?" the apparent ring leader asked his fellows, unsheathing his zanpakuto. He stepped forward and pressed it against Grimmjow's throat. "Too easy, right?" they chuckled and he withdrew but not before leaving a long cut over his neck. They laughed and ripped what was left of Grimmjow's shirt open in one fluid motion.

"We could spill his guts." He said, the blade now lengthwise across his torso. "What kind of guts do you have?" He asked Grimmjow, "I mean, that hollow hole must mess things up. Shall we find out?" Again, the act was a tease, meant to build tension and fear. He let the blade slide along the ridge of his abdomen, cutting deep enough to spill blood, but not enough to kill or have him bleed out. Grimmjow did his best to bite back the pain but he couldn't keep all the cries and groans back now.

"Oh wait," the blade came back to hover over his hollow space. "What would it be like to cut him open from the inside out, huh? Never tried that on a hollow before. Shall we try boys?"

There seemed to be collective agreement on this, and Grimmjow felt a swell of panic. Yes, this one was going to hurt.

He was already biting his lip when the blade entered his hollow hole. When it pressed against the edge and began to bit in, he was screaming.

The pain ended abruptly, however, when a shadow descended on him. A huge one. He saw broad shoulders draped in white, the number eleven staring back at him and a little pink head just above it.

Kenpachi Zarakai.

There was a roar of outrage and the four now had their captain to deal with. But Grimmjow was losing sight of it all, slipping from consciousness. He tried desperately to stay upright for the sake of his hand but he was losing that battle. He felt the tug and tear but again the pain stopped and he felt someone's weight keeping him up.

"Hold on." Came Ikkaku's voice. The blade was jerked out of his hand, he didn't even cry out before collapsing into the warrior's arms.

"He doesn't look too good." Yumichika said. "I should get Captain Hitsugaya."

"No!" They looked up to their captain, the four now unconscious before him. "You saw what he did on that hill, do you want to bring down that wrath on our squad?" At first his words sounded surprisingly like fear or cowardice but then the greater wisdom became clear. "Things are unstable enough as it is. You boys need to keep a lid on this, I don't think we'd survive another war amongst ourselves. Get him to the Fourth. I will go speak to Hitsugaya."

But the chill in the air made him flinch and he knew he was already too late. Teal eyes swept the scene, the long bloody trail where Grimmjow had been thrown. The four men unconscious. The bloody spear on the ground next to the wall. And Grimmjow, bleeding out in Ikkaku's arms.

Hyorinmaru was out in a flash and directed at the four. Kenpachi stepped in his way but turned back to Ikkaku.

"I gave you your orders." The two nodded and flashed away with Grimmjow. Toshiro must have understood where they were going because he didn't protest but he still had his sword on the four.

"Out of my way, Kenpachi,"

"Get a hold of yourself kid." Kenpachi drew his blade. "These are my men, I will deal with them and no doubt central 46 will too." He stepped forward, their blades touched but neither was pushing back yet. "Are we clear?"

Toshiro was practically shaking with rage, but unlike that day on the hill, he had a much greater control on his emotions. "Yes, Captain Zarakai, we do."

He flashed away and Kenpachi was left staring at the space where he had been.

"Yikes!" A pink head popped up on his shoulder. "What's going to happen, Kenny?"

"Dunno, Yachiru. Nothing good."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for Reading and Reviewing. Still lots more to this story!<strong>_

_**Riza**_


	17. Chapter 17

"Ikkaku." Renji found his friend in the hallway of the Fourth, covered in blood, Yumichika at his side "What happened?"

"Nothing." The bald man lied and not trying very hard to hide the fact.

Renji yanked back Ikkaku's collar but it was already fairly obvious. "None of this blood is yours."

But his question was answered when a wind rushed past them and someone came out of flashstep just a bit further down the hall at the doors to the emergency ward.

Ikkaku turned as Renji's eyes widened and saw the captain of the Tenth stand tensed as he watched the healers work through the doors.

"Crap."

"Don't breath a word, Abarai." Ikkaku warned.

"Who was it?"

"Some idiots in our squad."

They felt movement behind them and turned to see the Captian of the Eleventh.

"Get back to the squad, idiots." Kenpachi growled. "Before anyone else sees you like that." They nodded and shot off, but on their way they felt another presence moving back toward the Fourth. The Head Captain.

The two captains and their commander stood in silence at the doors for a long time. Finally the doors parted and Unohana stepped out, clearly exhausted.

"If I could remove the spiritual suppressor, this would be much easier."

"That is not for me to decide." Yamamoto responded evenly, not making a jab, just stating fact.

"Then we have done all we can. His recovery will not be short."

Toshiro tried to tell himself the espada had survived worse- when his powers had been sealed before, he'd suffered the terrible wound of the sword particles ripping out of him and Rangiku had nearly killed him. But Aizen had kept him alive both times. And even though those individual wounds had been extreme, this had been an extensive beating. Toshiro felt anger well up inside him again and clenched his fists.

"But he will recover?" The commander asked and Toshiro was ashamed he hadn't spoken himself.

"Yes, he is stable but very weak and I don't expect him to wake up for several days. May I ask how this happened?" Though she had guessed.

"Some of my idiots." Zarakai grunted out. "Don't know what they were thinking."

"Captain Zarakai, your men committed a serious offence." The Head Captain didn't seem to mind that it was against Grimmjow. "They will be punished. As for you, I suggest you keep better control of your men."

He parted on that note. Zarakai let out a breath. "Well I got off easier than I thought."

Toshiro shot him a look, enraged that he was worried about a reprimand when Grimmjow had almost died. But he focused on Unohana.

"May I see him?" She nodded. Kenpachi excused himself and Toshiro stepped inside with him. Monitors beeped and buzzed all around them. There was a mask over Grimmjow's bruised face, pumping air into his lungs. The rest of him seemed to be bandages. His hand was thickly wrapped, his neck and torso where they'd sliced him deep. Toshiro noted his right arm was left bare, but straightened out in a strange brace with metal pins sticking into his arm.

"To stabalize the break. It was broken in three places, we will have to be careful that everything is aligned before we cast it." Unohana explained. He nodded. "His ribs too, three were broken and two fractured."

Toshiro sighed and dropped his gaze. "I was a fool to believe this could work."

"Captain Hitsugaya?"

"I am sorry." He looked to her. "I am eternally grateful for what you did. And Grimmjow's sentence was better than I could have wished for. But it's not going to work, is it? Now four more Soul Reapers will be on trial, people will get angry all over again."

"Perhaps that is what we need."

Toshiro faltered. "What do you mean?"

"You were not there in our infancy, Toshiro. Those early days of the Soul Society were a time of trial. I was young, we all were, untested, unquestioning, but with great power and responsibilities. We did not get everything right from the beginning. Nor have we now. Sometimes we need to get angry, we need to fight, in order to determine right from wrong and how things ought to be."

"But it is hard to remember that, when it is happening now."

Her hand came to rest on his shoulder. "Yes it is."

...

_Are you satisfied Grimmjow? They have done to you what you did to me. They have taken your power and you accepted it. And you called yourself a King._

Grimmjow came awake violently, upsetting monitors and ripping off his breathing mask in the process.

"Do you know why you are here?" The deep voice struck him and he jumped, searching the dark room for him. He could feel his body shaking, so many pains he couldn't really separate them except for the weight of his arm telling him it was in a cast.

"Yamamoto?" he asked the shadow on the far side of the room.

"It's because the council sees two things in you. You are either the greatest threat left to the Soul Society or a powerful ally we may need in future."

"Yeah," Grimmjow said finding his voice faint and raspy. "They kind of said that at the trial."

"Four more soul reapers are facing charges because of you."

"That's there own fault."

"It doesn't matter. Because you are still wreaking havoc on this society."

"It's not like I'm trying to."

"No. And you didn't intend to the other two times did you?" It was not sarcasm, the Head Captain was simply stating a fact. "But it still happened."

"What are you saying?"

"I need to act." He moved closer and Grimmjow tensed.

"And do what?" He stared up at the man who towered over him, eyes black in the night.

"That is what I intend to decide this night."

Grimmjow did not like the sounds of this. "Get back."

"Tell me who you really are, Grimmjow."

He tried to move away but ancient hands were on his head and he realized the Head Captain's intentions,

"Don't! No! Stop!"  
>Grimmjow lost hold of the room around him. He slipped into darkness for he didn't know how long but the memories he expected to come rushing back to him didn't. He gasped when the hands released him and he collapsed back on his pillows.<p>

"You weren't restoring my memories?" he gasped out staring at the stony face. "What were you doing?" he clutched his head and felt himself blacking out again. The commander was moving away.

"What did you do?" he called in the dark but the door was opening. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

...

"Grimmjow?" The bright light flashed over his pupils and the soft voice brought him back. "Grimmjow can you hear me?"

The light was pulled back but the the room was still bright, it must be morning. As much as he'd fought it, he'd passed out again when the Head Captain left.

"Grimmjow?"

"Yeah." he finally answered the healer. "I'm awake."

"Good." She moved back and began readjusting some tubes. "You must have woken up in the night," she said, "I'm sorry I didn't come in, usually I would feel the disturbance but with no spiritual pressure-"

"It's fine."

"Do you remember being awake?"

He looked at her for moment "not really."

Her intelligent eyes revealed nothing, he wasn't sure what she might know and if the Head Captain hadn't said anything to her, perhaps he shouldn't either. His position was precarious as it was.

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"Not as long as I expected, just four days. How do you feel?"

"Not bad, actually." He remembered vivid pain when he woke in the night. "Did you give me something?"

"Yes, a fairly powerful painkiller but that does not mean you can move around. Your ribs took a hard hit, you need to keep still for a while. And the rest of you needs rest as well. Including your jaw." She raised a hand to his temple and her felt her power working in his body. "It dislocated, but...there." she withdrew her hand. "It feels much better, we'll just keep you on soft foods for a little bit."

"Mhmm" he responded, eyes feeling heavy again.

"The painkillers are making you drowsy. I will let you rest."

But he was already asleep.

...

"Careful. Easy. Steady, okay.."

"Rangiku, I'm not going to break." Grimmjow said even as he groaned as his sore body was eased onto the couch in Toshiro's personal quarters.

"Sorry." She said but there was a wide smile on her face.

"What?" He looked up at her suspiciously.

"This is going to be so much fun!" She squealed and he just stared back at her.

_"Fun?"_

"Oh, well, no you being hurt, but Captain can't take care of you all the time so I'll have to stay here too! And Captain has such a nice place, and a huge bathtub!"

"This is not a vacation, Matsumoto." Toshiro said behind the blankets and pillows he carried. "And you still have to do your work, not lounge in the bathtub."

"Ah, but you can do both at the same time, Captain!" She answered delightedly.

"Oh, is that why so many reports have come back to me water damaged?"

"Ah..." her cheeks flushed and Grimmjow let out a laugh. He winced a second later and took a wheezing breath.

"Hey, you okay?" Toshiro dropped the pillows on the other end of the couch but Grimmjow raised his bandaged hand.

"Yeah, fine."

"Matsumoto, get his pain medications, will you?" she fished around in the bag Unohana had sent back with them and gave him what he needed. He swallowed them and leaned back in the cushions. Rangiku was suddenly serious and sat next to him.

She raised her hands over his chest and felt her powers spread over him. The healers had done everything they could for him but after a certain point it was not reasonable to expend too much energy on him. Rangiku, however, didn't have to worry about healing anyone else and she had become very practised in the art of kido healing after the Cataclysm. She didn't see Toshiro's proud gaze as he witnessed his lieutenant's powers. They had certainly grown since he'd been gone.

"Thank you." Grimmjow sighed when she finally withdrew.

"If Orihime were here she could have healed everything," she sighed, tired now because of the drain on her powers. Orihime had left. She'd been back and forth a few times to continue recovering memories. But she'd finally finished, her last challenge being the Head Captain himself. Now she was settled back in her human life and as much as Toshiro would have loved to call her back, they couldn't go running to her every time one of them was hurt.

Grimmjow fell into a much more comfortable sleep after this.

"We should have taken him to the bed." Toshiro sighed.

"He'll be fine there." Rangiku said as she straightened out the blankets and pillows.

"Would you like it then?" Toshiro offered.

"Thank you Captain but I'll be fine out here." She took the remaining pillows and blankets and set them up on the cot he'd pulled out.

"Alright then, see you in the morning."

...

With Rangiku's extra healing, Grimmjow was mobile pretty quickly. A couple of days of mushy food and dozing on the couch and then he was ready to move around on his own. The afternoon air was warm and he took to sitting on the porch of Toshiro's house to watch the squad training at a safe distance. He was still a mess. He sat there in nothing but his pants, letting warm air spread over sore muscles, his torso still covered in a mess of bandages. The cut along his hollow hole sent shivers of pain through him every once and a while and his hand and arm both throbbed most of the time. So he sat on the floor with his arms draped over the rail to keep him upright and occasionally fell asleep like that as he was right now. His head rested against the post as he watch one of the members testing out his shikai on a fellow. He succeeded, there was quite a bit of shouting in joy but Grimmjow tuned it out and drifted.

_What are you now? Soul Society's pet? Taken care of by a child? Unable to resist Yamamoto's control._

"Yo." Grimmjow snapped back and cracked his head on the rail. He curse and tried to rub the spot with bandaged fingers.

"Oh, hey." Grimmjow looked up at the towering figure above him, a bit surprised to see Zarakai. The captain was less attuned to his spiritual pressure and a fair bit still rolled down onto Grimmjow but he didn't say anything.

"I just came to apologize for what those idiots did."

Grimmjow nodded. "I uh... I never apologized for back then, in the Rukon District." He vividly remembered Aizen shredding Kenpachi right before him. He had been powerless as he was now, but it had been less that and more complete shock that had frozen him.

Kenpachi sat next to him. "You tried to talk to me, I didn't listen."

That was the end of it. Neither men were ones to dwell.

"What's going to happen to those four?"

Kenpachi shrugged. "They'll do their time. But squad eleven will not be welcoming them back."

"You kicked them out?"

"No room for cowards in our ranks. And there is no other way to describe what they did."

There was a wind beside them. Toshiro landed next to them, his quick gaze assessing Kenpachi's reason for being here.

"Tea?" he finally offered when he decided the situation was a friendly one. But Kenpachi rose, declining and with a nod to them both, left.

"Lunch?" Toshiro asked Grimmjow, helping him stand.

"Sure."

...

_Why didn't you tell him, about what the Head Captain did? What are you afraid of? _Grimmjow felt cold, seeping deep into his bones. He felt open and exposed but he couldn't see where he was. _What did he do?_

"Stop it!"Grimmjow tried to pulled out his confusion.

_"What did he do?"_

"Just shut up!"

He grabbed his head and stumbled into cold night; the moon full and casting dark shadows over the white world. Snow. It was everywhere, his feet were soaked in nearly a foot of it. But it wasn't natural, it couldn't be this time of year.

"Toshiro? Toshiro where are you?"

_What do they really want with you?_

He clutched his head again, the voice so much louder than before. He tried to pull his feet out of the snow, they were numb. He trudged forward, desperate now to get away and stumbled when the snow suddenly gave way to hot dry earth and he felt the rush of air around him. The night sky was lost beneath the wheeling flames.

"Yamamoto! Where is Toshiro?" But the eyes that met him were blazing hotter than the flames and he felt them burning into his soul.

_Why is he here? Why is he watching you?_

Grimmjow tried to swallow back the voice and stared at the Head Captain.

"What did you do to me?"

"Grimmjow?"

The flames grew closer, a hand reached for him.

_He wants to control you._

"No, stay back!" But the flames were on him now, scorching him, burning him. All he could do was to throw his arms over his face and scream.

_Too late._

_ "_GRIMMJOW!" The pain ceased. The roar of flames vanished, and Grimmjow felt the warm night air around him. The moon was no where near full, the night was thick with clouds and dark. No where was there a hint of snow or fire.

"What...where am I?" He felt the hands on his shoulders and realized one part of the dream had been real. "Head Captain?"

"Grimmjow, are you awake?"

"I thought I already was." He was still looking around, still trying to figure out where they were. Then he saw the scorch marks on the ground, the ruined terrain from so much fighting.

"Is this Sokyoku hill?"

"Yes, Grimmjow. How did you get here?" Grimmjow shook his head. He remembered Kenpachi's visit, lunch, and then falling asleep before supper. He glanced down at himself. His feet were bare and filthy. His body was covered in sweat and he was panting. He had walked here on his own.

His eyes returned to the Head Captain, hazed and panicked.

"I don't know, I don't remember. What did you do to me?"

"Nothing, Grimmjow."

"That night! You did something, what was it?" He saw confusion in the old man's eyes and then his knees buckled, but when he fell, he found being lowered into a chair in a large office.

"What?" he felt his stomach lurch and barely held back the bile. Flashstep. With no spiritual pressure to dampen the effects, he felt his head swimming. The Head Captain must have brought him back to the First Division.

"Call Captain Unohana." he heard him say to someone over his shoulder, hands still bracing Grimmjow.

"What did you do?" He was only half conscious now, limp in the arm chair, and he could feel his whole body shaking.

"Grimmjow, I did not do this to you. That night I came to see you, I was looking into your mind and soul."

"Why?"

"To see your true feelings. Your true intentions."

"Why?" Grimmjow just repeated.

But the door opened and Unohana came in, hair flowing free behind her and still in her night clothes.

"What happened?" She knelt before Grimmjow and the Head Captain took a step back. He explained finding Grimmjow on the hill. Grimmjow started to drift. He heard something about wanting to keep this private, and felt warm water over his feet and then he gave up completely and sunk into the chair.

...


	18. Chapter 18

"Are you still asleep?" Grimmjow jumped at the bang of the door shutting and practically leaped of the couch. "Whoa, Grimmjow, you okay?" Rangiku moved to his side when she saw him wildly scanning the room.

"We're at Toshiro's?"

"Yeah of course. You fell asleep before we even finished work yesterday and you've been asleep ever since. It's lunchtime. Are you alright?" She raised her hand to his forehead and checked him over but he seemed fine. "Maybe I should take you to the Fourth Division to be sure."

"It's probably nothing." He said sitting up, but the wild look in his eyes didn't leave.

"I think I should get Captain."

"I'm fine Rangiku."

"I don't think you are." He watched her eyes bore into him, trying to read what was going on.

"I'll go on my own, it's fine." He said rising and wincing. His whole body was sore.

"No, I'll take you."

"Rangiku-"

"It's Captain's orders." Grimmjow stiffened.

"What?"

"He doesn't want you going out alone after last time."

"I'm not a child, I don't need a babysitter."

"You're not well, Grimmjow. I'm taking you, end of story." She grabbed his arm.

"Just don't use-" They flew over the Seireitei to the Fourth. She let go and saw the look on his face. "-flashstep." he grabbed the side of the building and hurled.

"Oops." She helped him straighten up and took him inside. Unohana greeted them.

"I'll look after him." She said kindly when Rangiku explained her concerns.

"Okay, could you let me know when you're done?"

"I can walk back on my own." Grimmjow growled.

Unohana ignored him. "Of course."

The moment Rangiku excused herself and left, Grimmjow whirled on Unohana.

"What happened last night?"

"I treated you."

"For what? What was going on?"

"That, I do not know. I take it you do not recall our conversation last night?"

"What, no?"

"You were very tired. But you did agree to keep this matter private for the time being."

"Why?"

"The Head Captian's request. It was wise not to argue."

Grimmjow thought about this for a moment. "Doesn't seem like me." He muttered.

"You agreed."

"Alright fine. So what's up?"

"All I know is that there was nothing physically wrong with you other than exhaustion. But the Head Captain says when he found you it was like you were dreaming."

"Yeah, I guess, but it seemed so real."

"Perhaps you were simply sleepwalking."

"Then why does the Head Captain want to keep a lid on it?"

"Again, I do not know the answer to that. My guess is that he doesn't want to bring any more attention to you, from Toshiro or anyone."

This made sense. He had become a distraction for a lot of soul reapers.

"Okay fine." He said, relenting to her logic. "Can I go now?"

"Yes, but not no your own."

He was in a sour mood the whole walk back with Rangiku. She didn't say anything, knowing better than to try cheering him up. All she knew was that he was fine and still just need to rest.

Grimmjow was awake for a long time that night. He lay on his back on the couch, staring at the ceiling, half expecting to hear that voice again. But nothing happened. He sighed and shut his eyes but sleep wouldn't come.

He stepped out as quietly as possible onto the deck. He didn't really need to worry about waking Rangiku, she was a deep sleeper, and clearly she had not woken when he'd wandered off the night before. The wood was cool but the air still held that warmth like last night and he knew looking to the sky it would rain soon. When it did, this heat would break and the air would be clear, the sky as open as the night in his dream. He stood at the rail, looking out onto the silent grounds. It was past midnight, the hills were still and calm.

He stood for a long while, breathing in the night and finally felt like he might find sleep. But when he moved back inside, he heard a muffled shout from the bedroom.

"Kid?" he cracked the door open and saw Toshiro in bed, eyes shut but his body twitching, almost as if he was flinching away from something painful.

"Yo, kid, wake up." He put his hand on Toshiro's shoulder and gave him a shake but he didn't wake. His skin was cold to the touch, Grimmjow remembered those early days when he was sick and couldn't control his spiritual pressure.

"Hey, Toshiro, wake-"

"NO!" The wave of spiritual pressure that came with the scream should have killed him. But when he hit the floor another body was on top of him and Rangiku didn't move until the full blast ended. Toshiro was sitting straight up, just coming out of the dream now, hand clenched over his heart.

"Captain!" Rangiku lifted herself from Grimmjow and moved to his side. "Captain, are you okay?

He looked at her startled and then Grimmjow beyond.

"Are you both alright?" He asked, trying to calm his breathing.

Grimmjow rose, "Yeah, but what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Toshiro said dismissively. "Just a dream."

"_Captain._"

He looked at Rangiku for a long moment and Grimmjow knew what he had been dreaming about.

"It's the Cataclysm, isn't it? Or when the Hogyoku tortured you."

Toshiro nodded after a pause. "But this hasn't happened for months. Captain Unohana said it would take time to cope with the trauma. I thought I had."

"Captain," Rangiku said softly, trying to be both his subordinate and a friend. "People who weren't even in Hueco Mundo when it happened are still traumatized from the Cataclysm. And what the Hogyoku did to you...sir, it will take more than a few months."

"Thank-you, Rangiku." He said softly. "Are you sure you are both alright?"

"Fine." She said and stood up. "Can I get you anything."

"No thank you. Good night."

"Night."

She took Grimmjow's arm and lead him out.

"Are you really alright?" She asked.

"Yeah." He sat on the couch. "But I don't think I can go to sleep now."

"Same here." She sighed and opened a closet, digging around for something. "He had a few episodes like that when he was recovering from the battle on Sokyoku hill. I wonder if that isn't the real nightmare that keeps returning to him. But still, so much happened to him in such a short time. I don't need to tell you, you were there. Sometimes I just can't believe he's as okay as he is." She returned with a bottle of sake and two glasses. "How about you Grimmjow? Do you ever have bad dreams?"

He almost dropped the glass she handed him.

"What is it?" She saw instantly the look in his eyes. He tried to shake if off but she knew. "You do, don't you?"

"It's nothing like that." He said finally, hoping she didn't suspect more. She didn't press him though. They didn't say much after that, just drank away at the sake. They both fell asleep on the couch, sometime just before dawn.

* * *

><p>A frowning face greeted them along with headaches and extreme thirst.<p>

"He is still healing from serious wounds and on strong medications and you gave him sake?"

"Captain keep it down, please." Rangiku mumbled into a pillow and Grimmjow squinted in the light.

"And you should know better." He did not escape the scolding as Toshiro wagged a finger at him. He had to hold back the laugh. He respected that Toshiro was no longer quite so young as he had seemed, but he still couldn't take his parental-like reprimands seriously. But Grimmjow's laughter was quelled completely when he noted the dark circles under the captain's eyes. He hadn't slept much either after the incident.

Toshiro's icy gaze swivelled from the king to the lieutenant. "He can go back to bed, but you have work to do, so think about that next time you decide to get drunk."

He swiped the empty bottle off the table and headed to the kitchen. He wasn't there long before leaving.

"You're going to be late." he warned Rangiku

"But captain-" The door shut and he was gone. "can't you make an exception?"

"He left, Rangiku."

"Oh."

She managed to get herself ready and slumped off to work. Grimmjow lay down again, trying to sleep off the headache.

* * *

><p><em>They don't do anything that doesn't benefit them. They don't ever show mercy. So why are you alive?<em>

Grimmjow came awake to the buzz of cicadas. It was hot, way hotter than what he was used to. He got a drink of water from the kitchen and headed outside. The sky was a funny haze. He wished it would just rain and this humidity would be gone. He was sweating from doing nothing, and looking around, he could see anyone training was feeling the same way. They were sluggish and stripped down to bare minimum as they swung their wooden blades in training.

He wasn't standing there long before he felt the crack in the atmosphere and heard the sonic boom far above. The rain fell heavily, the air still warm and the rain itself quite refreshing. Grimmjow watched soldiers turn into kids as they threw up their arms and opened their mouths to bask in the relief from the heat.

"This won't be good." Grimmjow jumped at the voice next to him and turned to see Hitsugaya staring up at the thunderclouds, hair already plastered to his head but he didn't seem to even notice the water.

"Why?"

"Too much too fast. The Rukon districts aren't prepared for this sort of thing. There is risk of mudslides and flooding."

It made sense, if this rain didn't stop, it could definitely wreak havoc on the poor districts where most was constructed or founded in dirt and mud anyway.

"Can you do something?"

"Yes, but we should act now." He pulled his gaze from the sky. "I'll leave Rangiku in charge here. I must meet with the Head Captain."

"Alright. Be careful."  
>Tosihro returned briefly to collect some of his men. He chose those who's zanpakuto's could be particularly helpful in this situation. Among them also were Rukia and Renji. He also noted Komomora, and understood that his giant could be of great use in this situation. Then they were gone and Rangiku was ordering everyone to take shelter as a massive roar of thunder shook them.<p>

* * *

><p><em>You don't really think this is a natural storm do you? His power isn't just ice, it's water, and now it won't end. What's wrong with him? Why is he doing this?<em>

"Shut the hell up!" Grimmjow was stuck in the darkness of the dreaming world again, but he could feel the beating of rain all around him. It was cold now, no longer refreshing, just chilling his body.

_It's been three days. How has it not ended? What other explanation is there?_

"This is not the kid! Why would he do this? Besides, he couldn't sustain this much output of power."

_He shouldn't have been able to hold back the Head Captain either, but he did._

"Just leave me alone!" He felt out in the darkness, slipping on mud and stumbling. He fell to his knees and stopped himself from face planting with his hand. His palm was healing but it still sent a painful shock through him when he put so much pressure on it and suddenly he could see.

"Not again." He breathed out when he saw the churned up field, the white tower standing alone to one side. "Why here? What's important about here?"

_Ah, that's the question, isn't it, Grimmjow?"_

_ "_SHUT UP!"

He looked over the hill, trying to see if the Head Captain was here this time but it seemed he was alone. He scanned the Seireitei and though it was dark, he could make out several figures standing on hills, looking out beyond into the Rukon District. He followed their gaze.

It was hard tell, it so far away, but something shone and glinted in the dark and he thought it might be Toshiro in his Bankai form. More people were coming out, they must be able to feel something he couldn't.

He noticed a presence beside him and glanced Zarakai. He didn't question Grimmjow's reason for being here, since everyone seemed to be going where they could see.

"What's happening?" Grimmjow asked him.

Zarakai shook his head but the pink bob of hair on his shoulder seemed to be clutching her captain's shoulder tighter than normal.

"He's going to make it stop." She said, her normal chirp and cheer gone.

"What?" Grimmjow asked but then he saw the flash of lightening, and then the ground was shaking. "What's happening?"

He felt the rain blow past him, driving sideways. He turned his back against it and squinted to the distance. All the rain was converging on that one small dot of shimmering power. Even the clouds were swirling low, their seemingly endless stores of water being sucked from them.

"What is he doing?"

"You better get back here." Zarakai had his sword raised, Grimmjow didn't understand and he didn't think the eleventh captain did either but he moved back to his side.

The glint that seemed to be Hitsugaya grew into a glow, Grimmjow began to feel the tide of his power and moved back another step until he was shielded in Zarakai's aura.

"Kenny," Yachiru pulled herself closer to the giant, "Get ready."

The glowing point exploded, light washing over everything in sight for one brief instant before chaos erupted.

The ground was shaking uncontrollably now, he felt a vice grip on his arm and was dragged back just before ice exploded up from his feet.

"Get away from here!" Yachiru ordered, but the pillars were everywhere, appearing faster than Grimmjow could track and reaching up to the clouds themselves.

Kenpachi swung his Zanpakuto as if he could stop them, but Yachiru was right, the only safe thing to do was run.

They got clipped by a pillar, Grimmjow tumbled away, another form next to him but not Zarakai.

"Kid!" but Yachiru was lost again by another pillar blooming between them.

He ran. He couldn't predict where they would spring up, and now there were so many they were like giant walls, he could only run one way. Then one sprung up right before him and he ran straight into it. He clutched his face as he fell back, nose spewing blood and ears ringing.

_Can't you feel it, Grimmjow?_

"Feel what?" He groaned out, half aware of the chaos around him.

_Me._

Grimmjow jolted back to awareness, a cold stabbing in his heart not caused by the ice around him.

"Where are you?" He cried, forgetting the ice and searching around. "How are you in my head?"

He got to his feet and realized the earth wasn't shaking quite as bad now. Things were calming down, no more ice sprang up before him as we worked his way through the network of pillars.

"Yachiru!" He heard Zarakai calling but his voice echoed off a hundred surfaces and it was impossible to tell where he came from. Grimmjow raised a hand against the surface of a pillar. Was this all to stop the rain? The weather was calm now, that must have been what Toshiro was doing, but could he really have managed this much?

_Don't you get it?_ Grimmjow jumped, the voice was so clear now and he whirled, looking around the pillar as if the speaker might be revealed.

"Aizen you bastard, get out of my head."

_It was never your head I occupied._ Grimmojw's hand shot to his chest and he felt panic.

"No. You'r gone. I know you are." He began to run through the twisting maze, desperate to escape that voice that seemed to ring off the ice louder than Kenpachi's calls. He caught a flash in the blue glass and slowed. He saw another ripple of the surface, a white form. He began running again.

"I'm dreaming again. This is all just a dream."

He saw that smirk in the glassy surface before it disappeared again. _Oh Grimmjow, it's so much more than that._

"You aren't real!" He squeezed between two pillars, thinking he'd found the edge, but stumbling instead to an open circle in the middle. He was not alone.

"What are you doing here?" Soifon's blade was at his neck in an instant. He looked beyond her to see the Head Captain and some of Soifon's men surrounding one of the ice pillars.

Grimmjow had been pretty sure this was a dream, but glancing between Soifon and the Head Captain he was starting to doubt himself.

"I was...on the hill when it started. Why are you here?"

"Shut up, I'm asking the questions."

"Captain Soifon," the Head Captain stepped forward and she pulled her sword away.

"Seems a little too convenient to me." She muttered.

"Convenient? I nearly got killed. What's here that's so important?" He eyed the pillar being inspected.

"That's enough." the Head Captain stepped between them.

"I want to speak with you in my office once this is cleared up."

"What about Toshiro? What happened?"

But right then a pink flash landed among them and Yachiru's smile turned to a scowl. "I thought Kenny was here." But her instincts had not lead her astray and a second later Kenpachi was stumbling past a pillar into their midst. Yachiru delightedly jumped to his shoulder. He scanned those gathered and then eyed the pillar suspiciously.

"What's so special about that one?"

"Captain Zarakai, please escort Grimmjow back to the tenth." Kenpachi did not like being ignored but nodded to his commander. "I will send for you later, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow likewise just nodded and followed Kenpachi back into the maze. With Yachiru this time, they were able to get clear and find the steps down the hill.

"What kind of trouble you get yourself in now?" the captain asked.

"Beats me. So you don't know what they were looking for either?"

"No. But it ain't ever a good thing when captains start keeping secrets from one another."

They parted at the Tenth, and Grimmjow started looking for someone who could tell him what happened to Toshiro.

"Grimmjow, there you are!" A very young, very relieved looking soul reaper came stumbling up to him. He was the one who had learned his Shikai the other day.

"Where is everyone?"

"Lieutenant Matsumoto sent me to find you."

"Where is she?"

"She's in the Fourth with the Captain."

"The Fourth, why?"

The kid gave him a confused look. "He's critical. I mean... I just don't understand how he's still alive."

Grimmjow gripped the kids shoulders desperate for a straight answer. "_Why?_"

"Just look." He waved his hand and Grimmjow looked up at Sokyoku hill. Yes, he'd been there, he knew. But when he turned back to the kid, he wasn't looking there, he was looking out into the Rukongai. And then Grimmjow understood. Mile after mile, there were clusters just like the one on Sokikou Hill. Pillars reaching heavenward, so high he couldn't see where they ended. That power was beyond anything he'd ever seen. Anything the boy genius should be able to create. He'd been afraid Toshiro wouldn't recover from his encounter with the Head Captain, but this, this was an entirely different scale.

"Take me, there, now."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow didn't even care about the burn of bile when they came out of flashstep this time. He had to get here as soon as possible. He pushed through doors and down hallways until he was in the Emergency facilities. He couldn't get in to the main room, but he found Rangiku at the door. She wasn't alone, Rukia and Renji were next to her, and he was surprised to see Byakuya standing off to one side.<p>

"How is he?"

Rangiku just shook her head. "I don't know. No one does. He's unresponsive and his spiritual pressure is fluctuating too much to assess his condition.

"I don't understand, what happened?"

They turned to Byakuya, apparently the other three didn't know either.

"Brother was the only one with him at the time." Rukia began explaining. "It had gotten out of hand, the water was washing away whole buildings, we couldn't move fast enough to save everyone. And it was like that everywhere. So many people were going to die, and the rain wasn't ending." But she stopped, looking to her brother to finish.

"I was the only other captain there at the time. We both agreed that many lives would be lost if we could not end this now. He said he believed he could, redirecting the water on the ground and some in the air into the ice pillars you saw. It would dry the earth and put the water in the only safe place." Now the pillars made more sense. Sokyoku hill was normally unoccupied. And all the other groups of pillars seemed to be in fields. He had sent the water to unpopulated locations.

"He went too far." Byakuya continued. "He didn't seem to have control any more after a certain point. He drew the water out of the clouds themselves. He ended a storm that was going to last days. It should not have been possible."

"He saved alot of people though." Renji added quietly.

"Well, will he recover?" Grimmjow demanded.

He was unconscious when I caught him and I brought him here immediately." Byakuya answered. "We will simply have to wait."

But there were other things that needed to be taken care of, and Byakua left, taking Renji with him. After a while Rukia had to excuse herself too, leaving Rangiku and Grimmjow alone to hover outside the doors.

"Something's going on." Grimmjow said finally. He kept thinking about what Kenpachi said about secrets. He wasn't sure why he hadn't said anything before, he guessed he didn't want to get Toshiro in trouble with the Head Captain again but now it didn't seem to matter.

"What do you mean?"

"You asked me about dreams a while ago. I have them, but it's more. I hear a voice in my head, Aizen. And twice now I've ended up on Sokyoku hill after one of these dreams, with no memory of going there."

"What?" She tore her eyes from the door and gripped his arm. "Have you told anyone else about this?"

"The Head Captain found me there, both times. He and Unohana questioned me the first time. But today Soifon was there, and he just sent me back with Kenpachi. Kenpachi doesn't know what's going on either, but Soifon and her men were there for a reason. There's something going on with that Hill, but I don't know what. And clearly there is something going on with Toshiro. But everyone is keeping secrets. I don't think anyone has the full picture."

She was staring at him, trying to absorb this. Her captain was hurt, Grimmjow was having hallucinations about Aizen and the Captains were keeping secrets. She took a breath.

"Does my captain know?"

"He doesn't know about any of it."

"Okay. Then they suspect him too."

"Suspect? Of What?"

"I don't know. But what do you and Toshiro have in common that might make them keep you in the dark?"

He felt the twinge in his chest and his hand shot to that old patch of scars. "Aizen. He was in both of our bodies."

"Yeah."

"He's sealed away."

"And where do you think that might be, Grimmjow?"

He took a moment to read the meaning of her words and then he felt the cold dread fall over him.

"They have him imprisoned in Sokyoku hill, don't they?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Duh duh dahhh. :) And the plot thickens. More to come soon!<strong>_

_**Riza**_


	19. Chapter 19

Grimmjow sat across from the Head Captain, fidgeting with the bandage on his hand. After Rangiku had calmed down from all the news and revelations, she'd taken in his state: nose bleeding, clothes soaked and bandages covered in mud if they were even still on. His cast was in bad shape too so she sent him in the shower and then redid all of his bandages. Some, he was able to leave off now. The wound along his neck was closed over well. His middle still needed to be bound but many of the smaller patches over scrapes and cuts were kept off. His hand hadn't reopened but a couple stitches had come loose. Rangiku took some time to check over his broken arm with her kido powers but it seemed to be healing correctly. She recast it and then sat washing him in a healing spell. He knew her attention to him was as much a distraction from her captain as it was a kindness.

He felt pretty good in his body when she finished, but his mind was still trying to grip everything. And when they stepped out of the clinic doors the Head Captain had been waiting and he'd led Grimmjow away.

So now he sat opposite his large ornate desk, waiting for a reprimand, an explanation, what, he didn't know.

"I've seen that look in your eyes before, Grimmjow." The Head Captain finally spoke.

"What look?"

"Fear."

Grimmjow reacted. "I'm not afraid of you."

The Head Captain sighed softly. "I wasn't suggesting you are. Back in the cells, when you first realized Aizen was in you chest, your eyes looked like they do now."

Grimmjow tensed. He had not expected the Head Captain to read through him this quickly. He wasn't so concerned about what the man would do to himself, but he was afraid Toshiro was involved in all of this as well and he didn't want to get the young captain in any more trouble.

"I didn't kill you then, Grimmjow and now it wouldn't be up to me even if I wanted to."

"Okay, then what?"

"Grimmjow, your fears are unfounded. I saw no sign of Aizen's presence in you that night I searched your soul, and I feel none now."

"But you didn't notice when I had Aizen inside of me before."

"I know what I am looking for this time."

"Okay fine. But something's up with Aizen, isn't it? That's what was going on at the hill. You've got him in a cell under there, don't you?"

The Head Captain's eyes narrowed. "It is not your business."

"Then why do I keep hearing his voice and waking up there?"

"So you did have another dream today?"

"Yes."

"And it is Aizen you hear?" He nodded. The Head Captain sighed and rose, coming around the table to where Grimmjow sat. "Stay still." Grimmjow did not resist as the Head Captain searched his soul, his mind. The room went dark for a bit and then he was back, feeling no worse for the experience. "I still feel nothing, Grimmjow, and it would not make sense. He cannot have left any part of himself behind, it would have been pulled out of you in that last battle, or found by Unohana and myself after."

"Then what's wrong with me?"

"I expect the same thing that is wrong with Captain Hitsugaya."

Grimmjow clenched his fist. He had hoped Yamamoto would avoid making the connection.

"Which is?"

"Trauma. The Hogyoku and Aizen have both affected you deeply. I will have Unohana treat you for it."

"Don't lie to me." Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. "Since when has anything ever been that simple? You know something you're not telling me."

The Head Captain glared down at him angrily. "Fighting with me will do you know good, Grimmjow. You are traumatized and that is all."

Grimmjow launched off the chair to look Yamamoto head on. "What do you know?"

But ancient eyes were unphazed. "Good night, Grimmjow." His wrinkled hand rose to Grimmjow's forehead and the next thing it was morning and Grimmjow was waking on Toshiro's couch.

He was alone. Rangiku hadn't come home. He felt a pang of hunger and realized he hadn't eaten for quite some time so he grabbed a hunk of bread from the kitchen and made his way to the Fourth.

"How is he?" He asked when he saw Rangiku on the other side of the doors and pushed in.

"His spiritual pressure is still spiking and dropping. This barrier will prevent any of his powers from escaping and causing harm." She indicated the yellow glow above the boy.

"Can they do anything?" Rangiku shook her head. Grimmjow sighed deep and sat down. He updated Rangiku. She just nodded.

"Maybe he wasn't lying. Maybe it is just trauma."

"Or maybe he's having problems with Aizen and he doesn't want to create a panic."

Rangiku didn't argue. It was the most logical conclusion. It would explain all the secrecy, even among captains.

"What could be going wrong?" She asked after a bit.

"His first cell was destroyed. Then yesterday Toshiro's pillar must have been near his current one or even hit it if they were that concerned. Maybe moving him around has done something."

"The hogyoku never touched Aizen, did it?"

"No, I swear, it never came in contact with him."

"You don't think just being near it could matter?"

"It's gone now, Rangiku, how could it?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "I just want Captain to wake up."

She brushed her hand through his silver locks and sighed. "I'm going to to get some tea, would you like some?" He nodded and took her place at the boy's side.

"Hey Kid, time to wake up, okay?" he he set his hand against the boy's head. The instant their skin touched, teal eyes shot open and the protective golden kido broke. Grimmjow fell back against the wall from the sudden rush of cool energy but it was pulled back at once and Tohshio sat still on the table.

"Kid?"

"Captain?" Rangiku had felt the force in the hallway and came running back in. She saw the seal lifted, Toshiro sitting and Grimmjow against the wall.

"What's did you do?"

"Nothing, I just touched him." Grimmjow defended moving back to the table.

"Captain?" Rangiku repeated, seeing his eyes a bit glassy. "Can you hear me?"

"Where is Hyorinmaru?" he jumped off the table and they both hurried to steady him but he seemed fine.

"Captain?"

"My zanpakuto, where is he?"

Rangiku reached back behind the table where the sword had been propped.

"Here sir." He took it. For a long moment he just stood there, holding the blade, eyes shut, then he breathed deep and when he opened his eyes they were clear again.

"Grimmjow, Rangiku." Hyorinmaru clattered to the ground and he fell against the bed. They got him back on it, but he waved them off again, "I'm alright, tell me what happened, is everyone alright?"

"Yes, you did it sir, everyone is fine."

"Good."

"There's just one question." She continued tentatively, "Everyone wants to know _how_ you did it."

He looked at her. "Simple, Rangiku, you should know better than anyone that when surrounded by water my powers are amplified. I didn't need to produce any water on my own, all I did was manipulate the water around me. It took it's toll, as you can see, but I was in no danger."

"Sir I..." but she stopped herself, "I'm so glad you're alright."

Grimmjow wasn't going to give up that easy, clearly the kid was not quite right, but Unoahana stepped in and he let it drop until they were in private.

Unohana did not release Toshiro, she wanted to keep him for observation and she scheduled an appointment for Grimmjow as per the Head Captain's orders.

They returned to the barracks. Grimmjow trailed behind Rangiku as she checked on her men, but then she led Grimmjow away from the Tenth and he followed her up to the old Fourteenth Barracks, no longer in use since everyone's memories had been restored by Orihime.

"Why are we here?"

"Because it's the only safe place to meet now."

"Meet?" But Grimmjow's question was answered when someone stepped out of the shadows.

"Renji," she sighed, "Is anyone else here?"

"Rukia. Yumichika and Ikkaku are in back. And...Captains Zarakai and his lieutenant."

"What?"

"He had Yachiru follow Ikkaku and Yumichika, said there are too many secrets going around in this place for his liking."

"You think we can speak freely in front of him?"

"What choice do we have?"

"He was on the hill with me yesterday," Grimmjow spoke up. "He said the same thing to me, that he's tired of secrets."

"Alright then." The two men followed her to the back room. It was dark, so as not to draw attention. Rangiku simply lay out her information. Grimmjow filled in what he could about his own experiences and encounters with the Head Captain. He hesitated to say anything about Toshiro but Rangiku explained his behaviour this afternoon and his explanation of how he had stopped the rain.

"I still don't think it should have been possible." Rukia said. "I know that my powers in no way compare to his, but they operate similarly. He may not have needed to produce water, but in order to freeze all of that would take much more power than a normal captain possesses."

"Then what is going on?" Yumichika asked. "Is he keeping secrets as well?"

"I don't think my captain knows what's happening to him either. When he defied the Head Captain he was acting on emotions and he was still coping with the restoration of his memories. We put the sheer outpouring of his power to a lack of control due to his confusion. But even still, he should not really have been able to hold everyone back for as long as he did."

"We weren't giving it our all, I can tell you that." Kenpachi said lowly. "There were very few on that field who were really trying to cut him down."

"And I am grateful for that." Rangiku added. She didn't know how much Zaraki actually cared about her captain, but the fight had been so one-sided with all of them against a confused boy and an immobile arrancar- Zarakai's warrior pride probably kept him from really committing to the fight.

"So Aizen." Grimmjow brought their attention back to the big question. "Is it possible he still poses a threat that the Head Captain wants to keep secret?"

"If the Head Captain is hiding the truth, it would be to stop a panic." Rukia reasoned.

"Even still, I want to know, especially if he does have some link back to me." Grimmjow said.

"As long as your powers are sealed, he can't really use you against us, can he?" Ikkaku contributed. "I don't think it's you we need to be worried about."

"My captain." Rangiku sighed. "You think he might control him again."

"If he could, it would put us all in danger." the bald warrior said softly.

"But how? I thought the Head Captain told Grimmjow it was impossible. And really, how could he have any hold left?" Renji asked.

"The Hogyoku." Rukia said. "Like Aizen told you, Grimmjow, only the two of you could ever wield it because you had Aizen inside of you."

"But it's gone. Half of it was burned up in the Cataclysm, the other destroyed by Orihime." Renji countered.

"I don't know, but this all started when Ichigo brought it back here."

"What about Urahara?" Grimmjow suggested. "He made the damn thing, maybe he would know. Is anyone still in touch with him?" Urahara and Youruichi were quick to disappear again after the battle of Sokyoku Hill.

"I could probably get in touch with Ichigo." Rukia offered, "And he could speak to him for us."

"It's all we can do, now, I think." Rangiku said finally. "Thank you, everyone, for coming here. I am just tired of waiting for everything to blow up in our faces again."

"Of course." Renji gripped her shoulder. "Now then, we shouldn't all leave at once."

"We'll head out first." Zaraki said standing, and the four from the Eleventh left. The others made their leave one by one until it was just Rangiku and Grimmjow. They returned to Hitsugaya's and wordlessly Rangiku pulled out the sake.

"I can't take this happening again." She said as she sunk onto the couch next to Grimmjow. "I can't stand for Captain to be hurt by that monster again. I searched for him so long, and every time he just seems to slip away."

Grimmjow remembered her desperation in her search for them in those long months he'd spent with Aizen in Toshiro's body out in the Rukon district. That had come on the heels of nine months of her hoping he would be found but knowing he had to be dead. And now Toshiro had just come home again, after getting sucked back into chaos in Hueco Mundo. Even when they survived the Hogyoku, her happiness was shattered again when Toshiro's friendship had pitted him against the Soul Society.

"I'm sorry." He said very sincerely as he realized just how much heartbreak she'd suffered. "Most of this is my fault."

She took another swig and and shook her head. "It was easy to feel that way at first, when I still thought you were the enemy. But you aren't. If it weren't for you, he never would have returned from Hueco Mundo the first time. I don't know why you were so bad before, but you are a good person Grimmjow, otherwise you wouldn't have saved him."

"That's why I don't want my memories back. I'm not saying I didn't kill to get to the top in Hueco Mundo after the Cataclysm, I'm not saying I didn't still consume lesser hollows. But I just never felt like the person Aizen described in those journals. I don't know what he did to me to make me like that, but I don't ever want to find out." He took another drink. "I just want it to be over too. Haven't we suffered enough?"

"I guess we'll find out."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know this chapter was a bit slow but it big things are coming!<strong>_

_**Riza**_


	20. Chapter 20

"She can't help you Grimmjow. And you can't help him."

_ Grimmjow felt himself falling, the ground beneath him wasn't flat, it was smooth and angled and he was sliding off of it into space._

_ A firm hand clamped on him and stopped his descent. He looked around and was startled to find himself on a roof._

_ "Toshiro?" He looked back at the silver eyed boy. His skin was aglow with his powers, Hyorinmaru cloaked him in Bankai form. The ice from his palm was spreading into Grimmjow, he could feel his skin freezing over._

_ "Kid, stop." He tried to pull away, even though he'd probably fall off the roof, but the ice kept creeping up his arm, burning deep._

_ "STOP!"_

_ "I can't."_

_ "Toshiro, control it."_

_ "Just kill me."_

_ Grimmjow gasped at the hollow tone, then the silver light turned white, the ice jumped from his arm to his neck and he knew this was it._

"Grimmjow!"

Toshiro was staring down at him, eyes the normal teal colour, though wide with concern. Grimmjow stepped back and saw where he was. Toshiro was standing on his bed in the Fourth Division, hands still outstretched from where he'd been gripping the espada. "What's wrong with you?" The captain asked.

Grimmjow took a calming breath.

"Nothing, I... I was dreaming."

"Dreaming? You came here in your sleep?"

"It's a bad habit I've picked up." He stepped back to the bed and sat next to the still standing Hitsugaya. After a moment, he sat too.

"I've been having dreams too."

"About what?"

"Everything. The hogyoku, Aizen."

"Do you hear him?"

"No, do you?" He asked a bit alarmed.

Grimmjow nodded. "Something's happening again, isn't it?"

"With our luck, probably."

"Did you really mean what you said to Rangiku, about that actually being your power?"

Toshiro looked a bit offended. "Of course. Grimmjow, there is no other explanation for it. My powers are still immature, but they are always growing, and even when I lost my memories they still would have been. No one has really seen my powers for more than a year, they just didn't expect them to have advanced that much."

"Okay then. What do we do?"

Toshiro shrugged. "Stay alert, be as prepared as we can be."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Toshiro returned to his squad the following day. He was caught up on the secret meeting at the Fourteenth. But there was nothing to be done until Rukia got word from Urahara, so the Captain invested some time in his squad members, spending much more time with them on the training grounds than usual to make up for so much lost time.<p>

Rangiku complained about the floods of paperwork she therefore had to deal with, but was otherwise pleased to see some normalcy in the squad. Grimmjow continued to watch from the porch, slightly more entertained by watching the boy teach control and discipline when he had once taught him the same thing.

The young soul reaper who had finally reached his shikai was rapidly learning to master it with Toshiro's guidance. And several others who had been less effected by the Cataclysm were eager to show their captain what advances they had made in his absence. Grimmjow watched, ready for quite a show, as several of them gathered to spar and show their skills to Toshiro. But only a few strikes in, one tried to release more power than he was capable of controlling and Grimmjow felt the oncoming wave. He gripped the railings as if that might help but knowing full well it would not and he was completely vulnerable.

But he felt nothing. He realized he had shut his eyes in anticipation, and when he cracked them open he saw long flowing silver-white hair and recognized the captain of the Second Division. A moment later, Toshiro appeared, out of breath and alarmed for Grimmjow's safety.

"Good thing I was stopping by." Ukitake said with no taunt or humour.

"Thank you." Toshiro bowed, and Grimmjow stood.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Well, it was in my own best interest," Ukitake smiled, "it was you I came to see. I was wondering if you could answer some questions about Hueco Mundo for me."

And so he finally had his meeting with Ukitake. The old soul reaper was calm and kind, and Grimmjow had a certain measure of respect for him that he couldn't really explain. He had no secrets to keep, he answered every question, but he started to get the feeling there was another reason for Ukitake's visit.

"How are you doing, Grimmjow? I understand you got those injuries on your way to see me."

Grimmjow shrugged. "Slow going, but getting better."

"Good. And Toshiro, how is he?"

Ah, there is was. Grimmjow met his eyes, not hiding his suspicions.

"I ask as a friend, not a captain." Ukitake reassured.

"What are the captains saying?"

"Nothing, as no one knows what to say."

Grimmjow sighed and leaned back from the tea table where they'd been sitting. It didn't take much for Ukitake to read all the frustration and fears in him.

"He said his powers are maturing." Grimmjow muttered finally. "That's all. But why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Because you perhaps, see things more clearly than my colleague does when the subject is himself."

"Well I don't know, but if he says that, then I believe him, I never knew him with his full captain powers anyway."

"Fair enough," Ukitake rose, Grimmjow did too, suddenly feeling hostile.

"You know, you captains would have a lot fewer problems if you stopped keeping so many secrets from one another."

Surprisingly, his outburst was met with a smile, "You know, I have felt the same way for years. Thank you, Grimmjow." The espada just watched him leave, a bit miffed.

"Something wrong?" Grimmjow turned to find Toshiro.

"No." He huffed, "I'm just sick of Soul Reaper politics. How was training?"

"Good. I apologize for what happened earlier."

"No worries." He sat on the couch, rubbing his middle, the cuts around his hollow hole were the slowest to heal. His ribs were still tender but Rangiku had put alot of time and energy into them and they were at least mended. He was tired though, tired of feeling weak like this, vulnerable to everything, even a low level soul reaper, and tired of not knowing the truth.

"What is it, Grimmjow?" He pulled out of his thoughts to see the small face right before him. Toshiro always saw right through him. It was annoying, but it was the reason they had become friends. There was no point in hiding from this boy, he was who he was and he was accepted by Toshiro.

"Grimmjow?" Toshiro asked again when the other just stared back at him. His captain's calm escaped him and his features returned to boyish ones for a second. Grimmjow gave a half smile and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Nothing, kid." He sighed softly.

Toshiro sighed too. "I know you're frustrated, but there really isn't anything we can do."

"I know."

Toshiro stood there for a long time, trying to think of something positive to say, something to make their situation better, but he knew his friend too well. "I'll go see Rukia in the morning. Maybe she'll have heard from Kisuke by then."

Grimmjow nodded. There was nothing more to say. Night came, the house was quiet.

* * *

><p>Fire and water clashed together. The dream was less clear this time, more emotions and sensations, colour and heat and cold. And when it passed, he sighed in the cool night air, his breath forming before him, and looked down at his bare feet, the scorched earth and churned up soil.<p>

The Hill was slightly different this time, the pillars of ice- now melted and evaporated by the Head Captain- had lefts their marks in the landscape, large ruts in the earth not yet filled in. But here, right at his feet, the ground was laced with something else, a very fine network of golden lines, a kido spell he thought. Must be to reinforce Aizen's cage that was no doubt beneath his feet.

"Why am I here?" He asked the night, calmly, quietly. "What Hell is left to screw with us?"

_I am, of course._

The voice was so clear that he looked around expecting to see Aizen right there. But the hill was empty.

"How?"

_How what, Grimmjow? Because there are alot of questions you should be asking yourself. Like how are you still alive? What do the soul reapers want with you?_

"I know why they keep me here."

_Do you?_

Grimmjow just held the silence. He could practically hear the sneer.

_ You _wielded_ the Hogyoku, Grimmjow. It nearly killed Toshiro and it should have nearly killed you but you _controlled_ it. Do you understand how impossible that is? The Soul Reapers do. That's why they kept you._

"They destroyed it!"

_So they told you._

"Inoue told me, she has no reason to lie."

_Alright, let's pretend they did. That's still only one half. But what if that other one were to be found?_

"It doesn't exit. It burned up in the Cataclysm."

_Oh? Who told you that?_

"Okay, who cares if it's still out there, what difference does it make?"

_Well think about it Grimmjow. Why did Ichigo not search for the other half when he was in that desert? Why was the half he had drawn to me so deeply? It is not loyal, not like that._

"What are you saying?"

_My body was turned to dust before Hitsugaya. How did I survive?_

"Because you hid yourself in me!"

_Not without help._

The words resonated deeply in Grimmjow. The golden lights of the kido lines flared and he dropped to his knees, his voice hollow as he asked the question. "Where is it?"

_Inside of me, of course. It's the only way I could merge with you, merge with Toshiro the way that I did. And it's the reason they still can't kill me even with my powers sealed._

"Why me? Why have you been connecting to me all this time? If you can do that why haven't you escaped?"

_Ah, my powers are sealed, but we never lost our connection to you. It was just drowned out by all the other noises around you. Your own spiritual pressure, for example._

"I can hear you...because my powers are gone."

_Yes._

"So what, is there some part of you still left inside of me?" He asked, his hand rising to the patch of scars on the left side of his chest.

_Nothing physical. All the shards were pulled out of you in our last battle, when you betrayed me. But the Hogyoku never forgets, never really leaves you._

"You said they didn't destroy the other half."

_Of course they did not. If using the human girl was that easy then Urahara would have destroyed it long ago._

"Then..." Grimmjow's fist clenched, he lost his words.

_Yes. It makes sense doesn't it._

"I never pulled it from him did I? I never really freed Toshiro from it."

_No. What you removed was merely a shell, a vessel, but it adopted a new one._

"Then why isn't it controlling him?"

_Oh, that Toshiro, he's a difficult one. He buried it deep with Hyorinmaru's help. He thinks it's gone, but it's just hidden, for now._

Grimmjow clenched his teeth and let out a growl. "You're messing with me. It doesn't make sense. The Head Captain would know. They would have found it in you, and in him."

_Since when did the Soul Reapers ever understand the Hogyoku? If they could detect it, they would have found it in Rukia Kuchki's gigai before they tried to execute her._

"I hate you." Grimmjow screamed at the ground, his casted hand formed a fist and slammed into the earth. He ignored the shiver of pain and punched the ground again. "I HATE YOU!"

_You hate me? I never hurt you like they did. I never tried to burn you alive. I never broke your arm, tortured you, stabbed you through the hand. I healed you. I took care of you all those months in the Rukongai. And when I discovered your disobedience, I gave you a chance to return to me. So who is the real enemy?_

Grimmjow was shaking. He was trying to hold back the anger, but Aizen was in his head, unleashing it all.

"SHUT UP!"

_No Grimmjow! You can't tune out the truth. The only reason you sided with them was for that boy. And the only reason people like Rangiku show you kindness is for that boy. Take Toshiro out of the picture and you're their enemy, plain and simple. I am your only ally._

"Why are you even trying, huh? What could I possibly do for you in this state?"

_You can tell them what I have told you._

"Why would you want that?"

_So they will try to kill Toshiro Hitsugaya. Because you know that's what will happen. And you know it will start another battle, if not a war. They will awaken the Hogyoky in Hitsugaya and with its power they will never defeat him. Soul Society will be destroyed._

"Then if that's what you want, I won't tell them."

_Oh? What has the Head Captain been doing every time he finds you like this, huh? He's been searching your soul. Well, I'll make sure he finds this._

"No." Grimmjow stood up, intending to run away, but he already saw the white figure. How long had he been listening?

_Oops. Too late._

"Even if Soul Society is destroyed, how will that help you?" Grimmjow hissed.

_You'll find out._

The voice was gone. Grimmwjow took a step back as the Head Captain approached.

"You were right," Grimmjow tried to cover, still backing up, "I need help. I'll talk to Unohana."

"I heard you talking to yourself. You hear him, don't you?"

"It's like you said," Grimmjow was backing up more quickly now, even though he knew there was no escape. "It's trauma."

"Then why are you trying to get away?"

"Just let me go the Fourth. See Unohana."

"Stop moving, Grimmjow."

He did. He'd come to the edge of the Hill anyway. He looked over the precipice, considering. If he fell, and died, Aizen's voice would be lost, it would never reach anyone else. But the Hogyoku would still be in Toshiro and would probably break out eventually.

He started when the hand wrapped around his upper arm and turned back to face the commander.

"Grimmjow." His ancient eyes narrowed, seeing that the arrancar had actually been thinking about jumping. It was not what he expected from him, even if he was a bit depressed these days. "What are you running from?"

"You." Grimmjow whispered.

"Have I threatened you since your judgement has passed? Have I given you reason to run from me?"

"Yes. Because you and your society are predictable. And that predictability will be your downfall."

"What do you know?"

"I can't tell you. And if you really want to protect everyone, you won't make me tell you."

The grip on his arm above the cast tightened. Grimmjow felt Yamamoto's power slipping out, maybe on purpose, or maybe just because he was unsettled. In any case, the weight of it made him tremble and gasped for breath. But he held the elder man's gaze and managed to speak.

"You said once you were going to act. You needed to know my true intentions. Well, you saw, I don't want to hurt Soul Reapers. I don't really want anything. So how are you going to act? Because this is the moment. You need to act. And you need to let me go right now."

Ancient eyes bored into him and more power boiled over onto him. He winced and fell to his knees before it was reigned back, his arm now pulled up over his head as it was still in the commander's grip. He sat gasping in the borderline painful position but he didn't say anything. He could see Yamamoto considering his words.

"I have to know."

"No." Grimmjow tried to pull away but couldn't.

"Perhaps you should have a little more faith in me. You are so young, even more so that you've lost your memories. I will deal with what information I find in the manner best suiting this society."

"Don't!" He felt the hand on his forehead. He struggled, and then he was falling back to the ground, the commander's hold on him gone but his breath completely stolen. The weight that hit him was incredible, it would kill him. He caught a flash of orange, heard the commander yelling and then he was out.

* * *

><p>A few seconds later Grimmjow came too gasping for air. He felt weak all over, shaking, but he wasn't looking at the Head Captain. Instead, soft brown eyes stared down at him in concern.<p>

"Grimmjow, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were with the Head Captain."

"Ichigo." The boy hadn't known to restrain his powers and by the feel of things, he'd nearly killed him. But at the moment, Grimmjow was less concerned about himself and his eyes flashed to the Head Captain who, for the moment, stood silent.

"What's going on? What were you two doing up here?" The teen asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, explain your presence here."

"Oh, right." Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow and helped him sit up before rising to face Yamamoto. "I have a warning from Urahara. He says the other half of the Hogyoku could still be out there. That we should be careful."

There was no hiding the reaction in Grimmjow. He was still trying to get up but his whole body when rigid at the words.

The Head Catpain's hand was around him again, but this time, when Grimmjow tried to jerk away, he got help. He suddenly found himself behind Ichigo. He felt another fluctuation in his power, and stumbled back a few paces- the boy was not as adept at controlling it.

"What do you want with Grimmjow?" Ichigo demanded.

"You should be more concerned about controlling your own power. You are endangering Grimmjow just by being near him."

"I want to know what you are doing."

"He has information I need, and I believe it concerns the Hogyoku."

Ichigo looked back over his shoulder. "Is it true?"

"Ichigo, I can't tell him, it's too dangerous."

The teen's eyes narrowed. He didn't trust the Head Captain that much, and he had stood up for Grimmjow even after he'd regained his memories but he couldn't chose sides idly here.

"Can you tell me?" He said finally.

Grimmjow considered. He hadn't had much time to think over all the implications, all of Aizen's motives and tricks, but he nodded. Ichigo, as far as he knew, would try to save Toshiro before resorting to the alternative.

"Alright," but he didn't get to finish. The Head Captain flashed past him to Grimmjow.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo demanded.

"This is not your business, Ichigo Kurosaki. Now go home."

Ichigo reluctantly reached for his sword. "Just let me help. I am sure Grimmjow has his reason for not wanting to tell you."

"I said go."

Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu. "Please, Head Captain, I don't want to fight, but I don't understand why you're being like this."

"Because I need answers." Again his hand went for Grimmjow. Ichigo jumped. Grimmjow ran.

The powerless espada felt Ichigo's uncontrolled spiritual pressure strike out again. It sent him flying down the hill. He rolled a couple of time before white robes flashed before him and he was back in the Head Captain's grasp.

"You will kill him if you don't back down." Yamamoto shouted at the substitute.

The world was still spinning for Grimmjow. He heard Ichigo's hesitation.

"Just let him go."

There was another clash of swords, then the world was moving at hyper speed. Grimmjow lost all sense of what was happening. First he was dropped coming out of flashstep. Then he was flattened by spiritual pressure. It was reigned in again but it was only seconds before it escaped once more. He just lay on the ground, unable to move, feeling nauseous.

_You spoke well, Grimmjow. They are so predictable._

"I won't tell him."

_It doesn't matter. Look at them. And besides, you know what's going to happen next._

"FUCK YOU!" Grimmjow launched himself off the ground only to be flattened again. But the other two stopped their fight at his outburst and their powers pulled back. For a moment they both just stood there and watched as his shaking arms pushed his body out of the dirt once more.

"You Son of a bitch!" He yelled at the golden circle a few feet away. Then he turned to Yamamoto. "And you idiot! They'll come now, they'll feel you two fighting and then it all starts all over again. It's what _he _wants. He did this on purpose! Aizen knows you better than you know yourselves and he's using me to destroy you. So just do it. Just fucking kill me because I can't handle watching you imbeciles tear yourselves apart all over again!"

His eyes were wild, not helped by his hair being blown askew, his body covered in dirt from his many falls. Ichigo hadn't even had a chance to question the cast and bandages. His sword lowered, seeing the damage he himself had now inflicted because he was unable to keep his powers from overflowing.

"What are you talking about?"

"He hears Aizen in his head." The commander answered Icghigo flatly.

Ichigo's eyes went wide. Grimmjow looked to him now.

"He wants you to fight each other. He has it all planned out."

"And why would they fight each other?" Ichigo took a few steps in his direction, but Grimmjow's eyes went to Yamamoto and he still wouldn't say.

"He has to swear he won't do anything. It's the only way to beat Aizen."

The first captain arrived. They weren't surprised to see Soifon. Her sword raised to Ichigo. Next came Unohana and Komomora.

"What's going on here?" Soifon demanded Ichigo, but also shooting Grimmjow a suspicious glance. He felt her intentional stab of power and fell to one knee. His body had taken too much tonight, and it was only getting worse as more people arrived, their massive amounts of spiritual pressure always hitting him for an instant before they realized he was there and drew back. He noted Ikakku and Zarakai arrive before things started to go black. The last thing he felt were small hands around him and Toshiro calling his name.

* * *

><p>"Captain, wait."<p>

Toshiro shot Rangiku a glance from the door.

"Rangiku, Ichigo and the Head Captain are fighting and Grimmjow is missing, it's hardly a coincidence."

"I just...maybe you should stay here."

"What?"

"I'm sorry sir, but things have been strange recently. And Grimmjow keeps getting drawn back to that Hill, where we think Aizen is. And everything that happens with them seems to always involve you. I just, want to keep you safe."

"Rangiku, you know I can't leave him up there by himself."

She sighed. "I know."  
>"Alright, let's go."<p>

Grimmjow was on the ground when they got there. Too many spiritual pressures. Toshiro swooped on him at once, trying to shield him from their weight but his eyes were already shut.

"Grimmjow."

Nothing. Toshiro turned back to the crowd.

"What's going on?"

"That's what we're trying to find out." Soifon still had her sword on Ichigo.

"I want everyone to return to their barracks." the Head Captain commanded. "And I want you to return to your world." He said to Ichigo. "Soifon will escort you."

"No. You have a situation here and I'm not going to ignore it."

"It is none of your business so leave before I have you arrested."

"Go, Ichigo." Toshiro said calmly. He knew how quickly this situation could erupt and even though he was upset to see Grimmjow in this state he knew he had the best chances of resolving this situation.

"Toshiro, Grimmjow needs my help." Ichigo countered.

"He has mine."

The teen slowly nodded his acceptance. "But don't let the Head Captain read his memories."

"Go, Ichigo." Toshiro repeated. Brown eyes met teal, the teen had said enough to express Grimmjow's concerns.

He nodded. "Fine."

Soifon disappeared with him. Everyone else seemed to hesitate to leave. Ukitake was the one who spoke.

"Sir, what is happening?"

"I ordered you all back to your barracks."

"With all respect, sir, aren't there enough secrets? What is in Grimmjow's memories?"

"That is what I intend to find out." Yamamoto ignored the fact that the crowd hadn't dissipated, he knelt over Grimmjow and put a hand on his forehead.

"I trust you will not interfere." He looked to Toshiro but the boy captain made no move to stop him. No matter what Grimmjow's wishes, he couldn't challenge the Head Captain again. And something told him the only reason Grimmjow would defy him anyway would be for himself. He had no secrets to keep.

Though unconscious, the process still worked. The Head Captain read the conversation in Grimmjow's mind. Rather than shock, at learning that the Hogyoku still resided within Toshiro, he felt deep sadness. He saw the rest of the conversation, saw what Aizen intended, saw what Grimmjow feared. He opened his eyes and stared at his youngest captain for a long moment.

Toshiro had no idea.

He was innocent, and yet, before him sat a ticking time bomb that he could not ignore.

Grimmjow had not made the connection but he had. The Hogyoku was not just in the two beings, Aizen and Toshiro, but it wanted to _reunite._ And if that happened, it would take back all its former power- the greatest threat to Soul Society and any verse it chose to attack. Whether it chose to unite itself in Aizen or Hitsugaya was irrelevant. It was just laying in wait.

Aizen had wanted him to have Toshiro arrested, or to attack him, something to provoke him into calling on the Hogyoku's powers, possibly even waking it up. The silence reigned for several long moments as he considered all of this, knowing the trap set for him. But He had missed one small detail.

Yamamoto reached for Grimmjow's wrist and wrapped his hand around the slender band restraining his powers.

No one spoke. There was a quiet whisper from the Head Captain, a click and the band slid free. Grimmjow came to, gasping as his powers suddenly rushed back, his zanpakuto reforming at his side. But a second click and teal eyes went wide. Grimmjow's moment of exhilaration ended when he saw Hyoruinmaru disappear and Toshiro slump froward.

"Your spiritual pressure." The Head Captain warned him quickly and he drew them back from the boy.

"What did you do?" he demanded, though it was fairly obvious. The black band was now on Toshiro. Everyone stood staring and wondering the exact same thing. Yamamoto addressed his soldiers.

"The Hogyoku was not destroyed as we believed. It has hidden itself away in Captain Hitsugaya. Aizen drew Grimmjow here to provoke us into a war that would allow the Hogyoku to pit our own Captain against us. But, I have chosen another solution. We will call Orihime Inoue at once to remove the Hogyoku from him."

He rose, letting Grimmjow take over supporting Toshiro. "I want this area guarded." He continued giving orders, Rangiku knelt next to Grimmjow.

"I can't believe it." She whispered, reaching out to take her captain's hand. He wasn't under, but the shock of losing his powers had affect him and he rested against his old ally.

"It'll be okay." Grimmjow assured her. "The Head Captain was smarter than I thought."

"No." They both looked down at Toshiro.

"What?" But the boy clutched at his head and the Head Captain stopped his instructions to look down as well.

"NO!" Toshiro yelled into the night, but eyes shut and Grimmjow gripped him tighter, shaking him slightly.

"Toshiro, is it Aizen, do you hear him?"

Toshiro nodded.

"What is it? What is he saying?"

"He's laughing."

* * *

><p><strong><em>There! Long chapter but I just couldn't find a good place to cut it off without interrupting the flow and explanations and everything. Big action ahead! Thanks for those of you who are still reading and thanks for the reviews thus far!<em>**

**_PS. love the new image option on this site! I have been having fun doing what I can to make covers for my current stories!_**

**_Riza_**


	21. Chapter 21

Ichigo stood before the Senkeimon with Soifon diligently at his back.

"You know, I generally help out when there is a crisis."

"There is no crisis, Kurosaki. Now go home."

"Alright, I'm going, but I'm telling you there are some serious problems-"

The doors to his world shook violently and all over the land they felt the ripple of combined spiritual pressure from Sokyoku hill.

"That was...all of them." Ichigo whispered. Soifon had her sword out at once, she turned to him.

"Stay with me."

There was no time for him to even consider how much she was contradicting herself, he just nodded. "I've got your back."

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>"TOSHIRO!" Grimmjow stood with the boy when he started laughing. "I have to get him away from here."<p>

Toshiro's laughter stopped abruptly and he looked hard at Grimmjow. "Like you said, Grimmjow," he raised his hand with the restraining bracelet on it, "Predictable."  
>A tiny hand clamped over his heart, or rather, the place where it ought to be. But instead of a bundle of muscles pumping blood into his body, it was an empty space where Aizen had once found refuge, where the shards of Hyorinmaru and Kyoka Suigetsu had been hidden, had ripped from him. And now that warm palm over the rough scars froze the King of Hueco Mundo where he stood.<p>

Because he realized their mistake.

The Hogyoku's powers flowed into him unhampered. It had calculated everything, and as it flowed into him, he knew its thoughts as much as it knew his.

He hadn't been talking to Aizen at all. He'd been talking to the other half of the Hogyoku housed in Aizen's body. And it had considered every outcome, every reaction, every emotion that would lead to this moment.

It had manipulated Grimmjow into fearing a certain outcome, that the Head Captain then read. It had all made sense. And it got what it really wanted. The only thing holding it back was Hyorinmaru. Now that barrier was gone. But it didn't want Toshiro's body, not one bound by a spiritual bond,no, it wanted this one. In fact, it wanted Grimmjow from the start.

The Soul Reapers had restored their memories, everyone was back the way they used to be, powered by their own emotions, ambitions, loyalties, love. But not Grimmjow. He was practically a blank slate, his desires simple. And because of these simple desires- because there was one person in this world he would die to protect- he did nothing to stop the Hogyoku's powers from flowing into him, because it meant they were leaving his friend.

Brilliant light blinded Toshiro. It felt like his chest was going to explode, and then the feeling passed, he was standing on his own two feet, but before him stood someone he did not recognize.

"You moved into him." He said softly, seeing the golden glint in the espada's eyes. Grimmjow's face broke into a feral grin and he lifted his casted arm. A quick motion and the cast shattered down. He barked out a laugh at the power and stooped to pick up Pantera.

"You are the perfect vessel." He laughed aloud.

Grimmjow had lost sight of the boy before him, of any of it and he found himself trapped deep inside himself, surrounded by a foreign power.

"I controlled you once." He shouted at the raging entity around him.

_Because I let you. _The voice hissed back. He tried to reach out beyond the barrier, but sharp pain stopped him, _Don't make me hurt you, you are my favourite, after all._

"Captain, get back." Rangiku warned, the closest to them. Grimmjow sneered at her before looking at the boy captain.

"If Hyorinmaru were present, I'd rip him a new one for keeping me locked away so long. Did you know how much he protects you, little camptain? So much so you didn't even know I was there." He stooped menacingly to come eye to eye with Toshiro. "You know, I don't think anyone else here has as strong a bond as you do with your zanpakuto. In fact, I don't think they appreciate it. They call you child prodigy, well, you could have done amazing things with that power of yours, Toshiro- that is, if you had lived long enough."

All the Hogyoku did was release his power. One massive flare that shot through the powerless boy before him. No on in Soul Society was able to move fast enough. No one could reach the boy before he fell. Teal eyes went wide. And then they shut. And his body made a quiet thud as it hit the ground. Grimmjow grinned and faced the crowd.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya is dead. Now, who's next?"

* * *

><p>There was no sound more anguished than the tears of the 10th division lieutenant. It was the only sound on the hill for several long, wretched moments as she held her captain's body to her chest.<p>

Unoahana raised her sword first, watching the pair at Grimmjow's feet.

"Oh don't worry, sister," he smiled, "I'm not to going to kill a sobbing woman. She's just too pathetic." His eyes flashed over the crowd, as if choosing who to fight. But he smirked and jumped just before the two struck at his back.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He shot forward and grabbed his robes. "But it's not you I want to fight."

Yellow light flared, Ichigo grabbed his face and cried out. The two broke apart when Soifon swung at Grimmjow. Ichigo hit the ground hard, hands still on his face. Beneath them porcelain shone out brightly and his voice was that hollow echo. "Dammit." He stood up, in Vizard form. A small figure pushed her way past the other Soul Reapers before him.

"Ichigo!"

"I'm okay Rukia." The hollow voice rolled out. He shook his head and the mask dissipated. "But if he'd held on longer he would have called my hollow out."

"Then you can't let him get near you."

Ichigo turned his eyes back to the fight in the sky. "I know."

Soifon took a blow, but Kyoraku was there to counter the next hit. The captains were shooting into the sky, but Ichigo's eyes followed the sobs back to the ground and he watched Rangiku.

"He can't really be gone."  
>Rukia followed his gaze. "Grimmjow is dead now too. He'll never come back after that, he won't want to."<p>

"I don't want to believe it, but I think you're right." Ichigo breathed. "We have to kill him."

"They can't kill Aizen, even with his powers sealed."

"Then we have to seal his powers. Where do you get one of those bracelets?"

"The only one I know of is around Captain Hitsugaya's wrist."

* * *

><p>There wasn't a mark on his body. He was perfect, there was no other word for it. His beautiful snowy hair. His boyish face with that serious scowl that made her laugh more than it made her obey orders. His body so strong yet so delicate. A power so great yet so young.<p>

"You can't be dead." She whispered to the body.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto."

The Head Captain knelt before her. He didn't try to take the boy from her, but reached to his wrist.

"It was my shortsightedness that led to this." He whispered the words and the band fell off. "Take him away from this place."

"Where?" She sobbed out.

"Somewhere cold." His old fingers reached out and touched her cheek. Her face rose with his guidance and she saw a rare kindness in those ancient orbs. "The Hogyoku is right. He shares a bond with Hyorinmaru greater than we understood or appreciated. And I think, maybe the bond between you and your captain is the same way." His other hand came to rest against her captain's neck and her face broke when she realized he was checking for a pulse. "Go, and perhaps those two bonds are strong enough to bring him back."

Her tear stained face was gone from his grasp the moment the words left his mouth. She would not waste one precious moment if there was still a chance.

She ran with all the speed she could muster. She left that hill of carnage without a second glance. And she kept running until her feet touched water and she sank to her knees in the frigid waters of the river far away from the Seireitei. A place her captain had escaped to from time to time. A place he came to speak with Hyorinmaru when the squad was too noisy or the paperwork too high. And as far as she knew, she was the only person he'd brought here as well, to share this one quiet spot in all the chaos.

His body floated in her arms, the teal underside of his haori shimmering just beneath the surface of the water. But his own zanpakuto was no where to be found. She lifted shaking fingers to his neck, feeling for that sign the Head Captain must have felt, but no pulse pushed back against her fingers.

"No, captain. No you can't be dead. You can't leave me. You are _my_ captain, mine! And I love you! I waited for you. All that time. All that long year that I kept the Soul Society going, brought back memories and erased pains, gave orders and took care of everyone- I did it all so that it would be there, waiting for you when you came back! And you did. It was the happiest day of my life. And ever since then it seems there is always something threatening to take you away again. But I won't let it! You hear me, Toshiro Hitsugaya! The universe can't have you because you are needed here! I need you! Momo needs you! And right now, Grimmjow needs you more than he ever has. And if any good came out of that cataclysm, then it was that I spent all those months healing, and I got pretty damn well good at it. So maybe, if there is any good left in this universe, maybe the reason for that, the reason for it all, was so at this very moment I would have the power to save you."

Her arms folded around his body and she gave him everything she had because he was her captain and where he went, she followed. If she died trying to save him, she would simply be fulfilling her duties.

* * *

><p>The Head Captain rose from the place where Rangiku and Toshiro had just been, fingers gripping the slender band and eyes turning upward to the battle.<p>

"You must keep your distance, Ichigo Kurosaki." he said, acknowledging the teen who had approached, Rukia just behind him.

"What was that right now? Is there a chance he's still alive?"

"If he'd been killed, his body would have disappeared before us, you know that. It is up to Rangiku Matsumoto to save him now. But you and I have to focus on _him._" His eyes were locked on the impossibly fast espada tearing through the captains above.

"How do we get the band on him?"

"You cannot. He will try to bring out your inner hollow any chance he gets. But you could distract him."

"Fair enough."

Rukia watched Ichigo go, wishing she would be more of a help than a hindrance.

"Rukia Kuchki."

"Yes Head Captain."

"Take this to your brother." She took the slender band in surprise to be entrusted with such a responsibility. "I believe he may possess the speed required for such a task.

"Yes sir."

She disappeared. Yamamoto didn't track her, she wouldn't even touch the Hogyoku's radar she posed so little threat, so the band would no doubt be safe in her care. He heard another wail from Ichigo's hollow and knew it was time he join the battle.

* * *

><p>"You killed him." Grimmjow could see nothing past the blaze of power all around him. But despite being blocked off from the real world, the Hogyoku's words and his glee told him all he needed to know. "YOU KILLED HIM!" He screamed in rage and despair and threw himself into the boiling power. It shoved him back into his prison at the centre of it's fury and he collapsed in empty space to his knees.<p>

_You have no reason to fight me anymore. Your sole purpose for living is gone._

Grimmjow raised his head. The Hogyoku had no face or form but the raging power around him but he looked up as if he was looking it right in the eye. And then he smiled.

"Exactly." And he hurled himself into the raging power once more.

* * *

><p>Ichigo gasped as the mask faded away again. His heart raced, he'd been on the verge of panic for a moment when he thought maybe the balance had tipped too far. But when he look up, he saw his opponent hesitate and sort of flinch, as if he'd been injured. But as of yet, Grimmjow was untouched. Still, as Ichigo watched, Grimmjow landed back on solid ground and grabbed his chest.<p>

"Damn you." The Hogyoku hissed through borrowed lips.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo shot down next to him. "Hey Grimmjow, fight it!"

"Oh don't be so naive." The dark voice snarled. "He can't get out, he's just being annoying."

He swung again but whatever struggle Grimmjow was putting up slowed the Hogyoku's movements and Soifon's sword managed to slide across his back. He growled and turned faster than she'd expected, catching her with the back of his hand and following up with a sweep of his sword. Twin blades shot out just in time to knock Pantera sideways and save Soifon.

Grimmjow glowered and aimed a cero at Ukitake. Ichigo went for his back again but had to dodge when the other moved faster than he thought, releasing his cero and reaching for Ichigo again.

"What's the matter?" He taunted, rolling with Ichigo and getting his hand around his neck. "Afraid of what I can make you into? I can make you so much stronger. And I would love to kick _his_ ass for thinking he could use me."

This time Ichigo really did think his hollow would escape, maybe even return in espada form, but a ring of fire sprung up around them and flames shot out at Grimmjow. He flashed away, leaving Ichigo the only victim of their heat but they quickly retreated when the Head Captain himself appeared.

"Ah, the real showdown." Grimmjow smiled and Ichigo was reminded so much of their battle in Hueco Mundo, the madness in him that day. Yamamoto and Grimmjow clashed swords. Ichigo hovered, not sure he could get past the flames on his own and not sure what he should be doing. He saw no sign of the black band but the Head Captain must have a plan.

It didn't take long. They traded blows for only a few moments before orange flame turned to pink blossoms of death and Ichigo had no where to run when the two collided in a deadly combination.

He came out unscathed, however, he was not the target. Flames and blades converged on Grimmjow, forcing him in one direction. And that was where Byakuya was waiting. Perhaps the fastest of the captains, he held the black band in one hand, his sword hilt in the other, and drove Grimmjow into his oncoming force.

There seemed to be an explosion of pink and then the power was gone. Byakuya and Gimmjow both hung in the air for a long moment, and no one could really see what happened. Then a deep curse dropped from Grimmjow's lips and everyone's heart leapt in hope.

"Dammit. That was close."

Byakuya tilted to one side and the damage became clear. Grimmjow shook Pantera and slid it free from the captain's body, letting him drop unceremoniously to the ground. Grimmjow dropped too, landing on his feet but torso slick with countless wounds from the miniature blades and the scorching flames.

"Go to sleep, Grimmjow." Ichigo just barely heard the Hogyoku whisper. After a moment he jolted and stood up straight, that smile was plastered over his face once more. "That's better." It seemed any hope of help from Grimmjow was now gone.

The possessed espada surveyed the remaining Soul Reapers, he still had a battle on his hands and his body was soaked in blood. He looked at Pantera and frowned slightly. "Enough work for one day. Let's get this over with." He slid the blade into its sheath and flashed his pearly grin. "It's a good night for a reunion, don't you think?"

Before anyone could react he was gone. There was an explosion near the centre of the hill and when they all saw the gaping hole they knew where he'd gone.

"You have finally returned to me." Aizen gloated when he saw Grimmjow land in the darkness before him. But it was the Hogyoku and not his espada who smiled back.

"Aizen, I am surprised my other half let's you speak. Or was it playing games with you too? Did it not tell you our plans?"

The man strapped in the chair before him did not frown or smile but glared at his former power source. "You have travelled a long way to be reunited inside of me. All you have to do is break this seal."

"He didn't! Oh dear, how upsetting for you, Aizen. No, this seal, I think it can stay exactly where it is. I will just be taking back the rest of my soul."

"What? Ridiculous. You would never chose a weaker form."

"I didn't want to be controlled, Aizen. You know that I'm not loyal like that. I only fused with you for the power. But your will was too demanding, to controlling. I want my own vessel, and this one was pretty easy to void. Grimmjow was practically empty, and because you chose to hide in him he's also compatible. You're creation became my perfect host. So thanks, pops, for the new ride, enjoy eternity without me."

His palm came up to Aizen's chest. The body in the chair lurched. All that Aizen had left was sucked out of him, inglorious, an ugly feat really. Brown locks fell into cold eyes. He looked up, breath uneven, a look of rare confusion on his face as he stared into the eyes of the most powerful being in the universe.

"By choosing him, you chose death. You can only achieve immortality with me." The Shinigami traitor argued between laboured breaths.

"Tell you what, just in case you're right, I'll let you live."

Grimmjow's aura was completely gone now. His body was practically glowing, his eyes so brilliant they were nearly blinding. He flashed a grin and burst onto the world above.

He saw everything. The beings around him moved so slowly to his eyes. He waltzed among them, their god, their lives in his hands. But he stopped before the ancient commander and drew his blade.

"You once tried to kill Grimmjow. Consider this payback."

* * *

><p>Rukia knelt over her brother's body, trying to stop the bleeding, but he was more concerned about pressing the small bracelet into her hand.<p>

"Take it, Rukia. Forget about me, take it to a captain."

"Brother-" But then she felt the explosion of power, twin forces reuniting into one, awesome, whole. She didn't even see Grimmjow until he was in front of the Head captain, and by then she knew something was terribly wrong. The Head Captain slumped forward and Grimmjow caught him in a false embrace, his voice echoing out for all to hear over the Hill.

"For all your power and all your soul reapers and all your promises, you die at hollow hands. Rest in peace you bastard."

Grimmjow let the commander slide to the ground, hands trying to hold together a wound in his stomach that threatened to let go and spill organs all around. Blood soaked into the earth and others tried to move to help him but a flare of power sent them flat and the beast before them would not let them near.

"Watch him die, and know you can do nothing. You are helpless. You are weak. And you are now under my control."

Rukia gasped out, one hand closed over the black ring, the other still trying to cover her brother's wound. "If the Head Captain dies..." She swallowed and looked over the crowd. "Who is going to stop him?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for the reviews, the battle continues next chapter!<em>**

**_Riza_**


	22. Chapter 22

There was a distant rumble. A mix between a dragon's roar and the crash of a waterfall. It shook his soul, and echoed outward until it sent a shiver through to that one all important muscle in his chest and a shiver turned to a beat. Life thrummed back into his cold, still form and teal eyes opened on a night cast in clouds and shadows. He shifted in fine dirt, silt, dry and smooth. And before him knelt his angel, her hands raised above him, robes soaked despite the fact there was no water in sight. Her eyes were wide, her mouth agape.

"Rangiku." He sat up slowly and took in the banks on either side of him. They were sitting in a long winding path of silt and stone and...dead fish? He realized where he was and turned back to her, now understanding why she was wet. "Where did the river go?"

Her shaking hands reached out and grasped the blade next to him. She lifted Hyorinmaru almost reverently and held him up to her captain. "In here."

He looked at the long blade, his greatest ally and protector. His fingers trailed over the blade's smooth surface before he took the hilt in his hand and gripped him firmly. He could feel the rush, the swell, the roil and boil of of the winding river. And he felt something else. A hint of fire and anger and determination and a whole lot of fierce love. He smiled serenely up at his lieutenant and as if on cue the shock broke over her and she flung her arms around her captain.

"You brought me back." he whispered in her hair that was smothering him. Her sobs soaking into his shoulder and he held her back tightly.

"Hyorinmaru did most of it."

"I can feel it. I can feel your power and the river's power inside Hyorinmaru."

"I told them I needed you."

"Who?"

"_Them_. The universe. God. Whoever you believe in. And I don't take no for an answer. I guess the river was willing to help out."

"I will not use its power in vain, or yours." He pulled back and rose. He took her hand and saw just how weakened she was as she came unsteadily to her feet. "Hold onto me, Rangiku."

* * *

><p>The Head Captain was still sputtering, still dying, and the assembled soul reapers were still frozen. But then a chuckled rippled out, insane, incomprehensible. But everyone knew who would rise to the challenge.<p>

Kenpachi Zarakai.

"Bring it on."

"You aren't worth my time." But when Zarakai raised his blade, ever other captain who was still standing raised their blades as well, and though without the mania of the captain of the Eleventh, they drove at the Hogyoku with everything they had.

Ichigo stood waiting. He caught a glance of Renji joining in, Ikkaku filling a gap. They were trying to surround Grimmjow, but it would do no good. It wasn't even a long enough distraction for Unohana to reach Yamamoto. They were all blown back straight away and suddenly Ichigo found himself standing alone, facing the creature.

"Grimmjow."

"Not anymore."

"Whatever. I've been buried pretty deep by my inner hollow but there's always a way out. Fight it Grimmjow. No matter what, you need to fight it!"

But Ichigo's calls cut off along with his air and he found himself on the ground, Grimmjow keeping him down with one single hand wrapped tight around his throat. "It's actually kind of sad if you believe that. Now then, speak of the devil, where is he?"

Ichigo screamed as the force inside him was pulled forward. He fought it back as best he could. Someone tried to intervene, he didn't really see, he just felt the moment of relief before the hand was back on him.

"Come on. It's no fun unless we go all out."

The words were so hauntingly like the old Grimmjow and he felt himself back in that desert all that time ago, so desperate to get Orihime home.

"Ah, there," Grimmjow smiled, apparently reading his thoughts as he delved into his soul. "I almost forgot. I will have to make sure to eliminate that annoying girl once I've finished here."

"NO!" The protest was two fold. The creature down deep had given up denying his connection to that girl. At their very core, where their souls were tied to one another, so was that love for Orihime Inoue. And suddenly the voice of the hollow in his head wasn't fighting him, suddenly it was actually trying to reason with him.

_It was the most powerful you ever were, you could ever hope to be, King. Let me have control. Let me take on espada form, and work with me. Let me protect that dumb girl._

"Fine."

Ichigo gave a mighty scream, his body arched off the ground and his skin turned deathly white. He transformed into a negative version of himself, still trembling from the conversion on the ground when Grimmjow released him. The Hogyoku smiled down at him.

"Excellent. Now get up. I need to teach you a lesson."

"For what?" Ichigo's hollow hissed as he stood. "All I ever wanted was for you to put me permanently in control. It was me who got used."

"You should never had been so insolent to think you could trick me, or trick Aizen."

"You don't have a soft spot for that traitor, do you?" Ichigo paused, feeling out to the crypt below. "Huh, you took his powers but you left him alive. Curious."

"Shut up!" Grimmjow and Ichigo clashed. Black light on Golden, it was a battle even the most powerful Soul Reapers had trouble tracking. Both beings seemed able to produce ceros or some sort of explosion out of nothing. No time, to warning, just flashes of light and the sky was lit up, dark clouds painting the backdrop of their fury. It was like a lightening storm, thunderous booms rocked those near by long after the blinding light hit. It was too dangerous to even watch. Unohana and Soifon had at least gotten the chance to reach Yamamoto. The Captain of the Fourth was shouting orders and no one questioned it. Rukia and Renji took her brother, everyone else did what they could to pick up the wounded and take them away. But the captains remained in a ring on the hill, watching the battle, waiting to see their fate.

Ukitake stood by his old friend, Shunsui's pink robe gone, his white haori torn on one side and soaked

"Sir."

A bloody hand reached up to him, he looked down on his young subordinate. "Rukia."

"I have this." she held the bracelet up to him. "My brother was trying to put it on Grimmjow. The Head Captain thinks it could work. His spiritual powers would be sealed. The Hogyoku would be trapped in his body like it was in Aizen's."

"Thank you, Rukia. Now go with your brother."

She nodded and left for the Fourth Division.

Soifon returned, her robes covered in the commander's blood. Zaraki moved up next to them, Ikkaku at his back, Yachiru on his shoulder.

"You should go to the Fourth too, Yachiru. Keep an eye on Yumichika for us." The two men watched her go. "You can go too, Ikkaku, if you want."

"Ha, you kidding? I wouldn't miss this fight for the world."

"Good answer."

But their odds were not good. Too many captains were down. A few more lieutenants returned once the wounded were settled. Renji came, though he already had a bad wound on his arm. Momo was just barely functioning, though it was her emotions that were harming her more than any wound on her body. Izuru and Shuhei landed. This was it. This was the last line of defence.

Ichigo screamed. There was white light and the two beings clashed again. Renji felt flecks of blood dot his skin from where it fell from the sky.

"Come on Ichigo. Hold on."

"Captain Soifon." Ukitake turned to his comrade with the band in hand, "perhaps you would have better chances than I."

She took it. "Then someone needs to give me an opening,"

Kyoraku smiled and looked to the other captains. "we'll do what we can, won't we boys?"

* * *

><p>Rukia stumbled out of the Fourth Division, it was so crowded there was no room for her to stay if she didn't need to. As she made her way forward, she found herself heading back to the battle she'd run from.<p>

What hope did they have? The lightening battle lit up the Seireitei for miles. The power that welled up from that place was immeasurable and drowned out almost everything else. Almost. There was one small gap in all the spiritual noise that allowed her to feel them coming.

"Oh no." She raced to meet them. Hope and fear competing inside of her. When she met them, though, it was only rage that came out.

"YOU BROUGHT THE HUMANS WITH YOU?" She screamed at Urahara Kisuke seeing Chad, Uyru and perhaps worst of all Orihime with him and Yoruichi.

"They would be no safer in the human world."

"He wants to _kill_ Orihime!"

"Then it's best I keep her close, is it not? Now tell me the situation."

She explained as fast as she could. Hitsugaya falling. Grimmjow taking both halves of the Hogyoku. The Head Captain barely clinging to life, and now, the last hope, that small little black band that had saved them from Aizen in their last battle.

"Kisuke, tell me you have something that can stop this."

The shopkeeper was considering the situation. "Nothing more effective than the plan a hand. I have ancient kido spells that might seal him, but they take a long time to generate."

"What if I tried my powers?" Orihime asked.

"I am afraid you would be burned up by the overwhelming flow of spirit pressure before you even got close. That goes for any of you, I'm afraid. Go to the Fourth Division, Orihime, and do what you can. And you boys watch over her."

The humans nodded but waited to hear what the others would do.

"Yoruichi, I hope Soifon is still breathing because Shunpo might be our best chance to get that seal on him. Good luck, everyone."

There was a general sentiment of farewell from everyone and then the two mysterious soul reapers were gone.

"Come on. Let's go." Uryu took Orhime's hand and lead her to the Fourth. The hardly got a step however, before a pair flashed out of thin air before them.

"Orihime." The humans and Rukia just stared at the Captain they'd thought dead and the lieutenant near fainting in his grass. Chad stepped forward at once to take Rangiku into his own arms.

"Take care of her." Toshiro instructed before disappearing again.

"Captain..." Rangiku moaned but faded completely into darkness now. Chad scooped her up, holding her bone cold body against him. For a moment, they all just watched the palce where Toshiro had stood and the battle still raging on the hill. Then Orihime noted the paleness of Rangiku's flesh. "Get her inisde." She instructed. They might not be able to help on the hill, but she could certainly help here.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi only barely arrived in time to catch the falling form. The back of her uniform was open, but the light of Shunpo faded with her consciousness. Blood poured from her hairline and one arm bled profusely.<p>

"Soifon." Yoruichi put the pieces of the failed attempt together pretty quickly. Momo was tryng to revive Captain Ukitake, Kenpachi held a limp Ikkaku under one arm and Kyoraku was trying to revive a white figure on the ground.

"Ichigo." But Urahara didn't wait to watch as the boy shot back up next to Kyorkau. He instead drove at the figure in the sky before he could attack any of those trying to recover on the ground.

"This is bad." Ichigo wheezed out, still the hollow but Kyroaku seemed to understand that some agreement had been made between the two halves of Ichigo's soul.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked the hybrid. Ichigo was clutching a wound on his side and and his pale lips were stained crimson.

"None of us are, look." He pointed to the two women just a few feet away. Soifon was unconscious, but from her bloodied hand Yoruichi was picking something up.

"No." Shunsui breathed. Yoruchi held up one broken half of the band. Their last hope was shattered.

"They are not easy to make, and it's the Head Captain who does it himself."

"I see. So there is just one left."

Shunsui looked to him questioning for a moment before he understood.

"No, you can't-"

"The girl is here, now I have no choice."

Kyoraku grabbed at open air. The hollow was far too fast and by the time her reached the opening of the underground cell, the ripple of power told him it was already too late.

* * *

><p>Aizen looked up at the pale figure before him. The hollow reached out for his wrist, his sword point aiming at his heart.<p>

"This is the perfect opportunity to kill you."

"But you haven't yet."

"Doesn't seem right, now does it? Besides, you want your Hogyoku back, don't you?"

"I am the rightful master."

"Good, then I trust you won't stab me in the back until this battle is over right?"

"Since you didn't stab me in the heart right now, call it, returning the favour."

_NO!_ Ichigo cried inside of him and tried to take back control. But he hollow wasn't having it.

"Sorry King, but this is my decision. Let's see how it plays out."

He didn't know the kido words, but he knew alot of forgotten power, and the bracelet snapped open into his hand.

"Alright, Aizen, let's see what you've got."

* * *

><p>Urahara hit the earth hard, and a solid foot pressed into his back to keep him there. Grimmjow leaned over him, smiling.<p>

"Well now, that wasn't much of a challenge. You know, you're sort of like my father, Urahara, my creator. So what do you think of your progeny, huh? Have I lived up to your expectations."

"If you are a part of me then you are my pride. My own pride blinded me into thinking I had a right to create something as volatile as you."

"Volatile, eh?" Pantera drove into Kisuke's shoulder, pinning him to the earth. The shopkeeper cried out, but still managed to turn his head and look into those blazing eyes.

"Yes, and you better prepare yourself, because Grimmjow is volatile too, and when he sees who's coming your way, you may not be able to hold him back."

Golden eyes narrowed but he at once pulled back from Urahara to feel out for what was coming.

Volatile was definitely a good way to describe the combination of beings that arrived almost precisely at the same moment before him.

All the triumph of Toshiro's return, all the rush of power he felt rumbling in him, seemed to be sucked away in an instant when he stopped dead in the air upon seeing what emerged from the chasm in the earth.

Likewise for those watching, the brief elation of Captain's Hitsugaya's return was lost by the horror of Aizen rising, smiling, Kyoka Suigetsu in his hand. But the blade was stout, unlike Hitsugaya, he had not been given the chance to gather back all of his powers. He was Aizen, but perhaps he was not quite the threat they'd once faced.

Ichigo followed at his side and the three figures met before the golden being.

And Urahara was right.

As the roll of emotions washed through the Hogyoku, there was no hiding what had happened from sixth espada trapped inside his own body. Toshiro was not dead, he had not killed his best friend. But Aizen stood before, him, that gloating, gleeful smile plastered on his calm features. And the Hogyoku was likewise enraged and conflicted. It spotted the black band in Ichigo's hand, the smirk on Aizen's face, and felt the tide of power in the boy.

"Look at you. Are you three really uniting against me? The hybrid espada, the has-been traitor, and the boy wonder? HA!" But the cackle choked and golden eyes flashed.

"Grimmjow!" Toshiro called but the wicked smile returned after only brief hesitation.

"Ah, don't worry, he's incapacitated now. He won't be bothering us anymore."

"Good," Ichigo returned the dark smile, "Then let's get started."

Toshiro watched the other two strike. He was still staring at Aizen. What folly plan was this? What side had Ichigo's hollow taken now? But it made little difference, for the moment, they shared the same goal.

"Bankai."

* * *

><p>"Renji!" Rukia caught him before he collapsed. He had someone else in his arms. "Oh no, Ikkaku."<p>

"I have to get him back to the Fourth, it's pretty bad. Momo could use some help with your captain."

"Can you make it back on your own?"

"Probably. Go." The two friends exchanged mournful glances but she kept moving. He would make it, he always did. She found her own captain bleeding badly but Momo had stopped the worst of the wounds.

Rukia's gaze turned to the sky. She, like everyone else, had felt that dark ripple of power. "I don't believe it, he's actually free."

"I know," Momo breathed. "But he's...I mean, Toshiro is fighting with him."

"Then the world really must be falling apart." She looked over the blood stained hill and the many wounded figures still there. "Because honestly, those three are our last hope."

* * *

><p><em><strong>And the battle still continues!<strong>_

_**Riza**_


	23. Chapter 23

"Sir, you need more time to heal." Orihme protested when the old man under her glow rose from the bed.

"I thank you for returning in our time of need, and for healing me, Orihime Inoue. But I cannot leave yet another battle to the fate of mere children."

"They've done well before." She added soberly. The Head Captain's eyes flashed in acknowledgement, but there was no dissuading him. He left the house of healing and all she could do was move on to the next patient. She did however, feel a few more spiritual pressures leave, and glanced to the boys next to her.

"It's your choice." She said. Uryu and Chad looked at one another.

"Go." Chad said to his classmate. "Ichigo might need you."

"Take care of Orihme." Uryu said by way of farewell. Chad nodded, Orihime gave him a hug and he too was gone.

"Even captain Unohana has gone." She said sadly. "That just means we're needed all the more here."

"Yeah." Chad agreed, and they moved to the next patient.

* * *

><p>"You're weak." Hitsugaya panted when he landed next to Aizen. Ichigo smashed into Grimmjow but was still unable to get the black band around him.<p>

"How long did it take for your powers to return in full?" Aizen asked, but he seemed to already know the answer.

"Longer than we have." Toshiro breathed, straightening and wiping the blood from his nose. "Can you still use your Bankai?"

"I am not sure. But would you really trust me to?"

"No, that's why I wanted to know if you can." Hyorinmaru suddenly shot to the traitor's throat, "I can't risk you using it to turn us against one another."

But Ichigo landed with a thud and barely rolled away from Grimmjow before he crushed him.

"He'll get the band." Aizen warned and Toshiro had no choice but to intervene. His Bankai sent a wash of water at the two, he rode in on the wake of it, knocking into Grimmjow. The moment their bodies touched ice crept over the creature's arms, burning into his skin and he broke away, hot light melting the ice before it could creep further.

"Nice try boy." He swung back with Pantera. Hyorinmaru held him off and the two stood for a long moment, assessing the other's strength. "There's something different about you." Grimmjow said, leaning closer. The Hogyoku flared out, its power striking Toshiro, trying to pull out those painful memories it loved to torture him with but they weren't there, now, at least, not where it could reach them. Instead it felt something else, some other force swirling inside him, protecting his heart.

"Is that your lieutenant's power I feel? Oh my, did I ever underestimate her." The Hogyoku sneered, "didn't think anyone would bring you back after I struck you down."

"You can't kill me. Grimmjow won't let you, just like I didn't let you kill him or Rangiku. You tried to say it was impossible, but then why did you fail? Why did no one you directly attacked die?"

"Ha!" He laughed back, "that was only half of me. This, Toshiro Hitsugaya, is my full power. And there is nothing one hollow can do to fight that, no matter how much he screams."

This flare of power was overwhelming. Ice wings turned to dust and and Hyorinmaru nearly shattered when Toshiro tried to counter. He fell to the ground at Grimmjow's feet, his grip failing on his sword. A long crack ran the length of his blade, it wouldn't withstand another hit.

But the river was hardly spent, its pure and natural power didn't need a sword to be guided. Water sprung straight up at Grimmjow, blinding and disorienting, and then small hands had his sword arm in their grip. Again the burn of cold entered him. Working up his arm as well as up his blade.

"DAMN YOU!" He hollered in pain, the yellow light striking out again, but this time not enough to dislodge the boy. He was letting lose the massive power of the river and his soul. Above, the rain clouds finally split, the heavens showered down and ice wings returned to the captain's back. He released Grimmjow and floated up into the sky. The split in Hyorinmaru covered over; teal eyes blazed with silver light.

"A little rain won't help you win this."

"You said it was your power that allowed me to save the Rukon district that night." Hitsugaya's voice was strangely powerful, heard by everyone on the hill even over the swirling vortex of the river's power. A slew of water poured over the sheer face of the Hill, crashing into the earth in a waterfall lit by the cold, clouded moon. Golden light just barely held the force of all the water back from Tohisoro's target, and he stared down at the Hogyoku. "But Hyorinmaru kept you caged. You _wanted_ to believe it was your power because you didn't want to believe that I was capable of something like that. But you were wrong. Reign over the frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru."

"NO!" Grimmjow raised Pantera. He flung power unrestrained at Hitsugaya but the torrent didn't end. The silver haired boy controlled the heavens, drew every last drop that fell to one single point on the earth.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow."

Water turned to ice. The desperate shots of power ended. Ichigo staggered to his feet away from the frozen dome where Grimmjow had stood. He jumped when he stumbled into someone else.

"Are you ready?" Aizen asked. Ichigo glanced up at Aizen and felt the crack in the ice. "I can mask you for a second. Use it wisely."

Ichigo gripped the band and nodded. With a mighty roar of anger, the Hogyoku broke through the ice. Aizen stood calmly as shards of crystal flew past, his zanpakuto held before him proudly even in its diminished state.

"I'm done with you, Aizen." Grimmjow growled and shot forward. He gripped Pantera tight and came to a dead stop before Aizen. Brown eyes narrowed and Aizen's half smile faded to a frown.

Grimmjow smiled. "You didn't think your illusions would work on me, now, did you?"

The form that had been invisible came back into focus for those watching. Suddenly the odd angle of Grimmjow's blade made more sense. There was a painful sputter and Ichigo coughed blood all down his front. Pantera wasn't just buried deep inside his gut, it was twisted there. And no ancient hollow knowledge could help him now.

"Sorry hybrid, but I guess that concludes your lesson." Grimmjow ripped his sword back out and Aizen just barely countered, stumbling back. The rain still fell, Toshiro watched from the sky, stunned. Not even Aizen's power would be an asset. He saw Yoruichi stand up from where she hovered over Kisuke. He saw Zarakai tense in preparation to jump back into the battle. But if Grimmjow had killed Ichigo in his espada form, then none of them stood a chance. They would all be cut down.

Unless he could do something. He dropped his Bankai and flashed to Ichigo. He was still sputtering and grabbed Toshiro's haiori when he knelt next to him.

Toshiro got the the band from him but hollow eyes squinted to see and blood filled lungs struggle to push out the words.

"Forget...the band..."

"What?"

"It's still...in a hollow...and I..." He swallowed and shut his eyes. "...got one last trick."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Bring Pantera...to me..."

"Okay, hold on." But as he spoke the earth shook and Yamamoto's spiritual pressure blanketed them all. Grimmjow backed off of Aizen, who was now doubled over clutching his chest, and met the force.

"Should have finished you earlier." He huffed, jumping back from a strike. "Won't make the same mistake twice."

"You won't get a chance."

Flames spewed out after a few heated clashes. Grimmjow was never touched, he simply moved too fast. Toshiro stood up and felt someone move next to him.

"Uryu."

But the teen was staring down at what was left of Ichigo.

"He's not going to make it."

"He has to hang on just a little bit longer. Stay with him."

He stepped away, the rain had beat down his hair, it hung low over his face and his uniform draped heavily on his small form. Fire swept past him, but it couldn't touch him. Not today. Not on this day, when he stared at the twisted form of his friend and knew that as much as he wanted to save him, he would probably end up killing him if he managed to survive himself.

"Yoruichi." She had come to him and he held out the black band. "You can't use it, yet, but keep it safe."

"Mm." she tucked it under her uniform and her back blazed, "I heard Ichigo, you need his zanpakuto."

"Yes. Stay close to me." A flash of lightening cut through the sky and was followed by a low boom of thunder. The force of the rain increased and Hitsugaya raised his hand. But he didn't even speak this time, the rain flew at Grimmjow, a watery dragon leapt from the ice blade and drove forward. Toshiro jumped and Yoruichi followed in his path.

"Not this again." Grimmjow sighed, catching Yamamoto's wrist and turned to face the new threat. The rain drove at his face, he could block the impact but he could still see nothing beyond it and the boy's spiritual pressure was hiding the others.

"No more tricks." He released a massive amount of power. The rain flew back from him, Toshiro staggered out of flashstep right before him. Grimmjow's fist closed over his throat and Pantera raised high.

"Let's try this again!"  
>"I don't think so." Yoruchi's spiritual pressure had remained hidden to the very last second, her lightening fast kick was enough to dislodge Pantera and she snatched the sword, landing with a cat like grin.<p>

"Gonna take a lot more than that to stop me." He shot an explosive cero straight at her. She danced away, still feeling the burn on her tanned skin but not slowing down. Toshiro was still stuck in Grimmjow grasp, the Head Captain was breathing heavy, his wound still affecting him, but watching to see what Yoruichi would do.

Grimmjow's eyes flared when he saw her land next to Ichigo but he met a barrier of ice when he tried to moved forward.

"Don't even bother." Grimmjow glared down at the child in his hand and held his body before him as he smashed through the barrier. His own ice broke over his back and skull, the captain choked on the pain but another barrier leapt up. "You're only hurting yourself!" Grimmjow furiously smashed through barrier after barrier using Toshiro as his battering ram. The last was only water and he stepped through, Toshiro bleeding and hardly conscious, but a look of triumph on Ichigo's face. Next to him Uryu had just finished scraping something into the dirt and at the centre Pantera was driven into the ground. Ichigo lay his palms over the configuration and even though his throat was thick with blood, managed the words.

"Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, I call you out! I call you from one hollow to another, to this time and this place."

Grimmjow's body went rigid, Toshiro dropped out of his grip, falling in a wet heap next to Ichigo. Yoruichi checked him, seeing the terrible gashes from striking his own ice barriers and not daring to guess was damage was done to bone and tissue. He still held Hyorinmaru but he was trembling.

"What's happening?" He asked her.

"A summoning spell, an old hollow trick I gathered. Ichigo thinks maybe by summoning Grimmjow, it will pull him beyond the Hogyoku's power, if only for an instant."

"Then what?"

"Put the band on him."

"I don't think it will be enough." Toshiro pushed himself up to a sitting position, one arm wasn't working right and the other shook under his weight but he met her eyes.

"If we put the band on, it will kill Grimmjow's powers not the Hogyoku's, just like me. It's whole now, I think it can operate even with the band and there will be no chance of Grimmjow fighting back against it."

"Then what do we do?"

Toshiro stared up at the figure before him. The Hogyoku was fighting it, but Ichigo kept pressing his bloody hands against that spell and repeated his call.

"We...have to destroy the Hogyoku's vessel."

Yoruichi understood the difficulty the young captain faced, but helped him stand when he asked and he gripped his sword. "You have to get the others out of here, everyone, so there is no other body for it to jump to. If it gets in me, I'll try to kill myself before it gets control."

"Hitsugaya-"

But they both saw golden eyes snapped back to blue and Grimmjow collapsed to his knees before them.

"GO!" Yoruichi didn't hesitate. She pulled the others back, the Head Captain understood and his flames leapt up again to keep the two contained. Teal and blue eyes were locked on one another, neither men speaking for a long moment. Tears welled up in Toshiro's eyes but Grimmjow nodded.

"You have to do it kid. Or it'll kill you all."

"But you saved me, why can't I save you?"

"Don't think like that." Grimmjow was struggling to keep control, his movements shaky, but he reached out and gripped Hyorinmaru's handle in Toshiro's grasp. He guided his hand up, the point coming to rest over the left side of his chest.

"Its my weak spot, so itss the Hogyoku's weak spot too." He looked down at the blade. "But Hyorinmaru..."

"He survived once, he will again."

Grimmjow nodded. Toshiro saw a tear escape his eye as well. "Sorry it had to end this way. Don't blame yourself, kid. Now do it!"

"I'm so sorry Grimmjow."

He couldn't help shut his eyes when Toshiro leaned into the blade, the most pained expression of his face, tears not hidden by the rain. The sword tip just pierced his skin before it drew away again and Grimmjow's eyes shot open.

"Oh Gaia no."

"Give me what's mine and I'll let him go." Aizen had one hand trapped around Toshiro's waist, the other held his sword against his neck. He was wounded, but Toshiro was hurt worse and couldn't get out of his grasp.

"Head Captain!" Toshiro cried out desperately. "You have to kill us all!"

"No!" Heat washed over them for a moment, but then they were beyond the flames reach. Aizen had carried all three of them half a mile away almost instantly. His powers were returning. They were closer to the barracks, Toshiro saw some younger soul reapers near by. But those on the Hill would get here soon.

"Damn you." He fought against Aizen's hold. Grimmjow was trying to get back up but he clutched his chest.

"I can't hold it back."

"Give the Hogyoku to me!" Aizen yanked back on his sword, Toshiro gasped and blood spilled down his throat. Grimmjow shot out a hand to connect with Aizen.

"Take it!"

Aizen dropped Toshiro. Grimmjow felt the Hogyoku's indecisiveness. It didn't want to compete with Aizen for power, but it missed the powers he possessed. It hovered in its indecision, but the more Aizen pulled, the more it resisted and Grimmjow knew it would chose him.

Toshiro had a hand against his neck, the wound wasn't deep enough to kill. Above him two beings were held hostage by the will of the Hogyoku.

"Toshiro." His name came out strained from Grimmjow, he was losing his hold. "Ice him."

Toshiro didn't question, couldn't, he was losing his own hold on his consciousness. He'd dropped Hyorinmaru, but he lay his hands against Aizen's legs and let the river, Rangiku's power and his own, cover over his enemy.

When Aizen realized what was happening, he tried to break free. Grimmjow grabbed for his Zanpakuto and as ice crept up his arm, Aizen lost his grip. A second later, he shatter the ice's hold but it only leapt up again to slow him down.

But Grimmjow was backing up. The blade was short, it was easy for him to hold against his own chest, arms bowed out, ready to plunge it inward. The other soul reapers arrived.

"Stay back!" Grimmjow warned. "It doesn't have Aizen's power to do it anymore, but it will still try to take everyone else down with it."

"Stop!" Aizen demanded, kicking out and catching Toshiro in the neck again The young captain collapsed forward, only able to watch now.

"It's too late, Aizen." Grimmjow smiled past the shaking of his voice. "It will destroy your zanpakuto- again. And this time, you won't be getting it back."

"It will destroy us both,"

"I know." And those blue eyes, struggling so hard now to keep back the golden evil within, turn to the Head Captain, and though voice breaking, Grimmjow managed to hold his gaze with a strength and ferocity only he could muster. "So tell me, old man, after all your soul searching, what did you decide about me? Because I think I'm about to prove you wrong."

His muscles bunched, he drew the blade into his chest with only a short cry.

The Head Captain ordered everyone to get down. Toshiro heard Aizen scream his fury and he watched Grimmjow fall to his knees before being consumed in golden light.

Silence fell. Not just on the Seireitei, but for miles and miles out into the Rukon districts, people stopped when they felt it. Not an explosion, not an earthquake, just a sort of wind, a dry gust that washed the land and they knew something so important had just happened.

And on the battlefield a soul reaper fell. His soul shattered, no more, it was burned to ash, and his body so wounded. He reached out to Toshiro as if to take him with him, but this time Aizen was going to fall alone. And there was no last trick to save him. His last breath shuddered from his body and he washed away to dust before teal eyes. And in his absence Toshiro had a clear view of the spot where Grimmjow had been. But there was nothing there now.

Grimmjow was gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know, I'm evil, but please stick around for the rest of the story.<strong>_

_**Riza.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Two Days Later.**

"I don't understand, your hollow form faded on its own?"

Urahara, one arm in a sling, stood over the orange haired teen stretched out on the bed, his shirt off and his whole middle wrapped in tight bandages. Ichigo looked up at him through tired eyes. Orihime had brought him back from the brink, again, but he needed some serious healing and she had only been fixing emergencies since the battle.

"Well, the Hogyoku sort of just woke him up. I don't know, but, I think it just might be the new form of my hollow powers."

"This could be very dangerous, I wouldn't repeat those suspicions to any other soul reapers.

"I know, but...it's weird, it's like he just let go and gave me back control."

"You can't trust him."

"I know. And maybe I won't be able to take that form again, now that the Hogyoku is gone. It _is_ gone, isn't it?"

"It had no where to go. The Head Captain was there, he used his own powers to protect those close by. Grimmjow knew what he was doing. Wherever he struck it, he struck its weak spot. What's broken can never really be made whole again. Toshiro Hitsugaya tore it in half once, and Grimmjow tore it to pieces this time. Body and soul, it is no more."

Ichigo accepted this. "And Grimmjow, he's really gone?"

"Yes. The Hogyoku was going, and it took him with it."

"It's kind of hard to believe, after everything."

"No, what's hard to believe is that those two survived this long. All we can hope now, is that the universe will finally give us a break and Captain Hitsugaya can go back to leading a normal life."  
>"If that's even possible." Ichigo said softly, knowing how painful this whole thing must be for the young captain.<p>

"Yeah." Kisuke sighed. "Rest up, Ichigo. You never know, the world might need you again, sooner than you think."

"Oh please, can't it survive without me for a bit?"

"Maybe. But I'm not so sure if your friends can, so get better so you can take them all home."

"Sounds good." He tried to wave Urahara out but winced and lowered his arm. Not long after, Orihime came in and scolded him for being awake when he should be sleeping and he took her hand and she fell silent and they were both just thankful to have the one they loved close to them.

* * *

><p>"Ikkaku, you still alive?" A bald head rolled to the side and he stiffened to see his captain, a few bandages over his body, but not nearly as bad as most.<p>

"Uh huh." the third seat nodded weakly.

"We're taking Yumichika and some of the other boys who got scraped up back to the barracks, too crowded here, you coming?"

Ikkaku didn't bother to explain that this was the first he'd woken since the battle. He just grunted and started to pull the blanket back before a steady hand stopped him.

"You are not going anywhere." Unohana scolded, but it was more directed at his captain. "I said those who were _ready,_ not someone who's been in a coma for two days."

"Oh." Was Zarakai's only response.

She sighed long as she looked in Ikkaku's eyes, "You're as bad as Captain Kuchiki. He couldn't wait to get himself and his lieutenant back to his mansion where his poor sister is probably waiting on them hand and foot."

"Doesn't sound bad to me." Kenpachi shot back sarcastically.

"If you want to help, you could make sure none of the other captains in my care take the same notion. Captain Ukitake is still under, but I have a feeling Captain Hitsugaya won't be sticking around much longer."

"Alright, fine. But if he really wants to go, I won't stop him."

She just sighed again and he left, sending Yumichika ahead with Yachiru. He wasn't particularly thrilled to fulfil this request. He didn't know what kind of state the kid would be in after what happened.

But when he found him, he was still only half dressed, one arm in a sling and his whole torso bandaged, a wrap around his head as well. Kenpachi had seen the damage the boy had taken at the Hogyoku's hands. Toshiro didn't seem to hear him enter, he was standing over his lieutenant's bed as she slept on.

"Is she alright?"

Hitsugaya jumped and nearly fell over. Zarakai reached out a steadying hand.

"Thanks." The young captain sighed, and straighten, but pain made him wince and he slid into the chair next to his lieutenant. "Yes, she's been conscious. She simply gave me too much power trying to heal me."

"I heard."

"Why did you come here?"

"Unohana thought you might bolt."

"I won't, not until Rangiku is stronger."

"So you lost someone and now you're afraid of losing someone else you care about."

Hitsugaya shot him a glare but couldn't hold it. His face lowered. "You can tell Unohana I'm not leaving."

"Fine." Kenpachi headed for the door but stopped. "And your squad?"

"What about them?"

"Well, their captain and lieutenant are indisposed, is there anything you would like me to tell them?"

He turned back around and saw the cold eye on him, his words had been more of a challenge than a genuine question. Kenpachi continued.

"I know you went through shit and I know you are hell bent on seeing her get better, but what about yourself? She's going to need you, and your squad is going to need you, so you better pull yourself together before you walk out these doors."

He turned his back on the little captain, not waiting for a reaction or a response but was stopped short on the other side of the doors.

He just caught the smile on her face before Unohana whisked down another corridor,

"Damn woman." he cursed and continued back to his squad.

* * *

><p>Rangiku straightened her uniform and folder her sheets at the end of her bed. It had been four days, but she'd had enough rest. She had poured everything into her captain, but now she was recovered enough to take him home.<p>

He had made less progress. Every time she'd woken, she'd found him there, as if standing guard, and she'd gotten the impression he was alright, but when she'd finally broken from the bonds of sleep with a clear head, she's seen his true state. Only one arm was in a sling underneath his half open robes, but the other could barely move or grasp anything. He was unable to put Hyorinmaru on his back or even carry him so it was her who carried both their zanpakuto's on the way up the hill toward their squad.

When they entered, it was like stepping back in time to five nights ago, when Grimmjow had disappeared to the Hill. She wished now she had been able to return earlier, to put away the sheets and blankets that were still askew on the couch when Grimmjow would have stumbled out. A half drank glass of water on the coffee table, a book left unfinished.

"Put Hyorinmaru by the book case, please." She almost jumped at her captain's tired voice, his eyes fixed on the couch. But he slumped forward in the direction of his room. "I'm going to lie down for a bit."

But she followed him into his bedroom, setting Hyorinmaru on the bed. He said nothing as she helped him pull his haori off. She could see the deep bluish purple of his bruises poking out wherever skin wasn't covered and he'd fractured a number of bones in his back, arms and shoulders.

"Do you want your painkillers?" She asked, but he shook his head and just stood there.

"Alright," she made to excuse herself but she stopped, and couldn't seem to look away from him. His head hung low, his whole body so fragile, and before she could stop herself she was kneeling and pulling him into an embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Captain."

She couldn't really touch him much and he couldn't hug her back, but for a moment his head rested against her collar and he whispered a small thank you. The two words conveyed everything he wanted to say. Thanks for the power she'd given him when he'd needed it. Thanks for waiting all that time for him to come back. Thanks for knowing even now, that he was not okay.

"I'll be out in the living room when you wake up."

He nodded as she stood and rolled into his bed. She shut the door behind her as she left.

* * *

><p>"I wasn't any help, you know." Uryu stared out on the devastated battle field, Chad at his side. They'd gone for a walk while Ichigo and Orihime were resting and eventually they'd ended up here.<p>

"As I understand it, that's how most of the soul reapers feel, even the captains."

"Yeah." They surveyed the landscape.

"Doesn't look like any one has been here to clean up."

"Everyone's just too busy, I guess." Uryu sighed, kicking a broken spear out of the way. It rolled over the beat down earth and his eyes followed after it. It bumped up against something else, something that caught the glimmer of the sunlight.

"Huh," he said walking closer, "that was where Ichigo used the hollow spell on Grimmjow." His voice grew lower as he got closer. "...Chad," he knelt over the circle he had created from Ichigo's instructions. At the centre, almost completely buried now, a hilt still stuck out of the dirt.

Uryu's breath caught as he reached out and grasped the handle.

Chad watched stunned as the zanpakuto was pulled from the dry earth. Uryu held it out flat in his hands.

"Pantera."

"If his Zanpakuto is still here-"

"-then he is still alive."

* * *

><p>"Hey, he's awake!" A young boy tore out of the back room of the tavern and got the attention of the barkeep. "Dad, I said he's awake."<p>

The heavyset man dropped his towel on the bar and followed the boy back. He hurried to the man on the bunk and steadied him as he sat.

"Don't move, your wounds were are grave."

He didn't have to tell him twice, the man was shaking all over and gave into the support offered. His blue hair hung into his eyes but didn't mask the pain he felt.

"You barely made it, Grimmjow."

The man looked to him but didn't speak, confusion crossed his features.

"I remember you, from before. You travelled with that boy, spreading word of Aizen. Though rumour has it you have since recanted those statements and are living with the Soul Reapers. What I don't understand is how you wound up all the way out here, practically the other side of the Soul Society with that terrible wound in your chest."

Blue eyes just stared back at him, they almost looked edged with panic, but they squeezed shut and one hand grabbed his stomach as his head fell forward against the barman.

"Get a bucket." He ordered the boy and brought it up just in time. He supported Grimmjow until he passed out again. Father and son watched him for a long time.

"What's wrong with him, dad?"

"I...don't think he knew what I was talking about. I think his memories are gone."

* * *

><p><strong>So of course I couldn't really kill him off! Not a whole lot left now, but I hope you stick with it to the end! I will be glad to wrap this one up only so I can concentrate on another one I have in the works that is a Grimmjow and Ichigo fic, if you liked Psychology of Grimmjow I think you will like this one. Anyway, that's the only reason I am not sad that this and some of my others a wrapping up soon!<strong>

**Riza**


	25. Chapter 25

Toshiro stood over the sword. He was aware that people were shouting, captains were arguing, their voices echoing down the long hall, but he wasn't paying attention. They'd all been here for much longer, discussing the implications, asking if this meant the Hogyoku was still in existence, rounding up the the four humans to keep them protected. Somewhere in the mayhem Toshiro had stumbled in, still technically on relief until his wounds healed, but unable to stay away when the two teens returned to him with the news.

Now the arguments had turned to what they should do. Should they start testing the Soul Reapers who where there to see if the Hogyoku could have reverted to them? Should they lock down Soul Society and prevent passage between realms? Should they arrest Kisuke Urahara or reinstate him to deal with this new threat? And how would they find Grimmjow? The questions shot back and forth over his head, most going unanswered. Until one caught his attention.

"I truly hate to suggest this," Kyoraku began, "But is there any chance it returned to Captain Hitsugaya?"

The room went silent. Toshiro turned away from the blade on the table and faced the row of captains.

"If you think you have a way to detect it, then go ahead and check." He didn't try to say it challengingly, he just wanted to move on. He hadn't known the first time that it had remained, but he could not come to believe it had returned to him without his knowledge.

"To answer two questions as once," The Head Captain began, "the only Soul Reaper I know capable of detecting the Hogyoku is its creator, Kisuke Urahara. I will have him check Captain Hitsugaya along with everyone else there that day."

"Is Urhara to be reinstated?" Byakuya asked, hand still on a supportive cane.

"That is a matter for another day and for the Central 46 to consider. For now, I would settle with finding him."

"I will, sir." Captain Soifon stepped forward. He nodded and she flashed from the room. "Alright, now..." but that was enough for Toshiro and his focus returned to the blade, and his thoughts to his friend.

* * *

><p>A black cat stood guard at the wreck that was the Twelfth Division. The squad had all but been disbanded, captainless and aimless, and now their lab was gone. But something important must have remained in the bowels of churned earth and twisted metal for lady Yoruichi to be on guard. Soifon asked as much when she came out of flashstep. The black cat smiled and stood up as a woman. The petite captain turned away blushing at Yoruichi's nudity but the swarthy woman didn't seem to mind.<p>

"We heard the news. Kisukue is looking for Grimmjow now."

"In there?"

"No. He believes there may still be some equipment left that was running at the time Grimmjow supposedly died. He could take the readings and try to track where he went."

"Well let's go see what he's found."

"He's found everything we need." The voice echoed out of the wreckage and Urahara came out bearing a small monitor, wires dangling out but a picture still clear on the screen. "Here," he handed the monitor to Soifon and began pulling off his haori.

"Grimmjow ceased to exist in this space exactly when we saw him engulfed in the Hogyoku's light." He handed his haori to Yoruchi and continued. "Now, the effect of all that caused a rather large interference in the readings," he explained pointing to a jumble of lines, "but right here" he stabbed his finger into the monitor, "the exact same spiritual pressure reappeared, just a second later."

He swiped a finger across the screen and it zoomed out. Soifon squinted her eyes and Yoruichi moved to look over her shoulder.

"That's..."

"Exactly the opposite side of Soul Society. The Hogyoku must have tried to escape at the very last second and pulled them straight through space to the farthest point in this world."

"So the Hogyoku survived?"

"That, I won't know until we find Grimmjow."

* * *

><p>"Here, try to eat something." the bartender passed Grimmjow a bowl, he stared down at the baked beans and picked up his spoon. His hand was still unsteady but he managed. "Good." the man nodded approvingly when he managed to eat most of it. "You're getting better."<p>

Grimmjow nodded and set the dish down and made to stand. He'd been up a few time in the last couple of days, getting his strength back, but once or twice stabbing pain in his chest had caused him to fall and now seemed to be one of those times.

"Easy, son." The barkeep had him, and brought him back down to the bed. "You gotta take it slow."

Grimmjow just sighed and the bartender gave him a long look.

"_Can_ you talk?"

Grimmjow looked at him. "Yeah."

"Good. So tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

Grimmjow shrugged his one good shoulder. "Dunno."

"You remember nothing?" Grimmjow shook his head in affirmation. "Not even how this happened?" Another shake. "Geeze."

"Tell me about it." Grimmjow slumped back on his pillow, face still pale. He felt sick, all the time. He didn't know if his wound was infected or it was something else. It felt like something else, but he didn't know what.

"I have to go see to the customers, but I'll send the boy in with something to ease the pain, alright?"

Grimmjow nodded. He watched the man go and shut his eyes. He only drifted while he waited for the boy to return.

"Sir?"

His eyes shot open and he took in that round, soft featured face. The boy had been watching him alot, and sometimes when he first woke up, he felt like he knew him and there was a name on the tip of his tongue but then the feeling would wash away like a dream and he felt lost and alone again.

He sat up and took the drink. Alcohol was the best pain reliever around and he was thankful for it. He handed the empty glass back and nodded his thanks before laying down again and waiting for sleep to take hold.

But he heard a glass smash and the boy give a frightened cry and he found himself on his feet before he even realized he'd gotten out of bed. His instincts were on edge, but he didn't even know what his instincts were. Still, they were all he had and he pressed his back into the wall, ignoring the pain in his chest and stood in the shadows, listening to the approaching footsteps.

The door opened. For a moment, the dark concealed him, and he had a chance to look over the intruder.

She had long dark hair braided down her front and pleasant features. On her shoulders hung a white robe that made her stand out in the dark. She didn't really look like much of a threat but he didn't advertise his position. Still, he had no cover but shadows and it only took her a moment to spot him against the wall.

"Grimmjow."

He said nothing. Just because she knew his name didn't make her any less dangerous.

"Don't hurt him!" He heard the boy call and pushed off the wall a few paces to see past the woman into the bar. He saw two more people, also dressed in white robes, one had light blond hair and handsome features, his arm restraining the boy, and the bartender was being held back by a very old, yet still strong looking man, bald, but with a long white beard. Father and son looked as of yet unharmed, though frightened.

"We mean you no harm." Unohana spoke, seeing at once Grimmjow didn't recognize her.

"We just wish to take you home."

"Let them go." He finally spoke.

"We aren't going to hurt them either." She turned and the Head Captain let the bartender reach forward and take his son. But he didn't leave.

"You're Soul Reapers, aren't you." The father asked.

"Yes." Urahara answered.

"He doesn't remember you." The bartender explained.

"So it would seem."

"Are you going to take him back?" the boy asked. Unohana looked between him and Grimmjow, and finally her eyes rested on the barkeep.

"I am a healer. I would like to check Grimmjow over, first, if we could impose."

"Impose? You barge in here and then-" the man stopped himself, remembering how powerful these people were and how far they had travelled to find this man. "Yes of course."

"Thank you." The male Soul Reapers backed out of the room, they seemed to be making a special effort to keep Grimmjow calm. The bartender lead them out to where there was better light. Grimmjow could hear no one out there, they must have cleared the bar.

"It's okay." The woman spoke, "will you come out?"

He continued to size her up for a moment and then nodded and followed her out as steadily as possible.

Urahara had pulled a chair out next to a table and wordlessly, Girmmjow took a seat. He noted the bartender hadn't left, he kept a suspicious eye on the three but was positioned strategically behind the bar, where he could watch but keep busy as well as some distance.

"My name is Captain Unohana." The woman pulled a chair up next to him and began to unwind his bandages to take a look at the damage beneath. "I am the chief healer in the Seireitei."

He said nothing but looked to the wound she uncovered. Rough stitches held his skin together, the wound still weeped and blood stained the dressing.

"You were lucky to receive such treatment," She said kindly, despite the rudimentary nature of his medical care. "Otherwise you very well may have died."

She could see it was mildly infected but nothing to worry about. Grimmjow, however, didn't look to be doing too well, his skin was very pale and features were creased in pain. The wound was clearly causing him alot of discomfort. She pressed her hand over the stitches and whispered something. The pain retreated slightly and he relaxed enough for her to check his back. The exit wound looked about the same.

"Alright," She stepped back. "You've done an excellent job of taking care of him." She complimented the barkeep. He just nodded. "Kisuke, would you mind giving me a hand?"

The blond haired soul reaper seemed to have been waiting for the invitation. He moved over, pulling a small instrument out of his robes and holding it over Grimmjow.

"What is that?" the boy had slipped past his father and stared at the flashing screen. But Kisuke didn't answer, his face creased in concentration.

"It's as we suspected." He said almost to himself. Grimmjow looked between the three and saw their reactions.

"What is?"

"Nothing to be concerned about." Kisuke tried to cover but Grimmjow was already standing.

"Please, don't move, you're wound-" but he pushed Unohana's hand away and distanced himself from them.

"What are you really here for?"

The boy moved back to his father in the sudden tension. The other three watched him carefully.

"I know I'm not like you." he said, glancing down at his hollow hole. "And they say I used to be advocating against you lot, until there was some big fight. So what, am I your prisoner? Did I escape?"

They hesitated too long, their eyes and faces revealed too much. The Barman grabbed his son and ducked behind the bar and that was all the invitation Grimmjow needed to run.

He made it a couple of feet before pain erupted from his chest. It was screaming hot, firing through his body from the hole in his chest. He crashed into a bar stool and hit the floor with a scream.

"It's the Hogyoku!" Urahara began an incantation at once. Yamamoto whispered something and Grimmjow felt his body go rigid despite his muscles' desire to writhe in pain. Unohana's face came into view past the panic welling up in him.

"What are you doing to me?" He managed.

"Shh., don't try to speak. It may not seem like it, but we're trying to help."

His body lurched, bursting through the Head Captain's binding and Grimmjow screamed.

"HOLD HIM!" Yamamoto yelled and dropped opposite Unohana to help her.

"How much longer?" The woman strained as she tried to keep Grimmjow's body from striking the floor. Kisuke was above them, but he was lost in the incantation.

"A few more seconds." Grimmjow lurched again, almost breaking from their hold. His eyes were streaming with tears and his face contorted in agony.

"It's killing him!"

A black light struck the arrancar in their grasp. He went limp. Unohana checked his pulse.

Urahara steadied himself against the bar. "That took more than I thought." He slumped onto a stool.

The Head Captain stood and went to his side. "Is it sealed?"

"Yes, but only because it is severely weakened. But it should be safe now."

"Alright." The Head Captain turned his gaze back to the unconscious espada that, until today, he'd still had trouble believing was alive. "So now that you've seen him, can you explain how he and the Hogyoku are still alive?"

There was a noise on the floor, Grimmjow came awake gasping and clutched at his chest. He looked around at the three and sat up, but he knew he couldn't get away. And part of him knew that they had just saved him.

"What just happened to me?"

Kisuke sighed. "Perhaps all of this could be better explained over a drink."

* * *

><p>Three soul reapers, an espada, a man and a boy sat around the table, a mixture of alcohol and tea among them. And Urahara explained as best he could the situation. He did his best to summarize for Grimmjow what had happened before he woke up here, and the rest of the story was guesswork.<p>

"Grimmjow's approach to destroying the Hogyoku was logical, but he was using Aizen's sword, which was not at its full power, nor was it nearly as powerful as Grimmjow's own zanpakuto in his hands. He must have successfully pierced the Hogyoku's weak spot, but since he did not entirely destroy its vessel- himself- neither was it completely destroyed. And what do we know about the last time it was cut in two?"

"It bonded with Aizen and hid within Grimmjow's body." Unohana answered.

"Correct. And Aizen was dying once again, and his zanpakuto was already in Grimmjow's chest." Unohana's eyes went wide and Yamamoto's stoic features twitched.

"Don't worry," the old shopkeeper raised his hands to stop their train of thought, "Aizen is well and truly gone. But yes, the Hogyoku tried to bind with his powers as a way to survive- no, more like an instinct because that's what they had done before. The other possibility is that it did not want Aizen, and when it destroyed his zanpakuto for the second time, he tried to force it to bond with him. In either case, I think it or Grimmjow were trying to avoid that. Whatever the case, the Hogyoku got literally as far away from Aizen as possible, and that was here. Aizen died, the blade disintegrated in Grimmjow and left the wound. He has no heart where other beings would, the wound was not fatal, at least, not with treatment. The Hogyoku's powers are terribly weakened, but given time, they would stitch themselves back together just as would Grimmjow's body. And that's the story, or at least, my story, if anyone has any other suggestions, be my guest." the blonde took a swig of his drink and sat back, rather satisfied with his own explanation.

"And his memories?" Unohana asked.

Urhara turned serious. "Toshiro was traumatized by cutting the Hogyoku in half before him. Grimmjow cut it in half _inside_ of himself. It may not have had Aizen's power to effect another cataclysm and wipe our memories- but agony like that- I don't know, it's more your area, but I would say this has more to do with trauma. And he betrayed the Hogyoku. There's no telling was sort of revenge it will plan, just like what it did to Hitsugaya."

"But it managed to get over that to control him."

"It still caused him as much pain as possible, as I understand it."

She nodded. The Head Captain had remained silent but now spoke.

"Will Orihime Inoue be able to destroy it this time?"

"Destroy it? I honestly am not certain. Based on the principals of her power, than yes, she should be able to, but then, the Hogyoku's powers are beyond even my understanding. So, I am not sure. What she can do, I am certain, is reject it from Grimmjow's body. That is why it was so determined to kill her when it was in Toshiro- because she was the only one who could removed it from its vessel. We can hope that once outside of Grimmjow, it will simply die."

Grimmjow and the father and son just stared at the soul reapers. The espada was already confused, but this complex story had not helped him understand at all what these people were trying to do with him, and the man and his son couldn't begin to unravel this half told tale.

"We should return." Yamamoto said but Kisuke waved a hand.

"I used up too much doing that binding, and Grimmjow shouldn't really be moved until Retsu heals up that wound a little better. I suggest we rest for the night, and head out in the morning."

"If you have confidence your binding will hold."

"It will."

"Alright then."

* * *

><p>Almost two weeks since the battle, Orihme was still in the Fourth Division. Ichigo's wound had been slow to heal, but he was up and about now, and could easily have gone home, but he was not going to leave without her. And she had been awaiting the arrival of a very special patient.<p>

So the four humans waited in an empty room for Unohana to call her down. They weren't, however, the only ones anxiously awaiting the procedure. Toshiro Hitsugaya stood with his lieutenant beyond the one-way glass of Grimmjow's room where he was being prepared for the procedure. The Captain of the Tenth had not seen him yet, nor was he permitted to until after. The Head Captain had given strict orders. Now Toshiro and Rangiku watched as Grimmjow just nodded while Unohana explained what was going to happen and Kisuke fidgeted with a bunch of instruments.

"He's so quiet." Rangiku commented. "Captain Unohana said he's hardly even spoken to them since they found him."

"I was like that." Toshiro said softly and Rangiku turned to look down at him. He didn't often speak of that time in his life. She couldn't imagine how terrible it must have been for him, trapped, alone in the Gillion Forest without his zanpakuto or his memories. No wonder Grimmjow had been such a hero to him.

"I don't think I spoke more than once or twice that whole time in that forest. And when Girmmjow found me, he had lots to say, like he'd been waiting for someone to come along that could actually understand him. When he finally asked me if I could speak, there was a moment where I was afraid I had forgotten how. My voice sounded strange to me when I began to use it again."

"It's so difficult for me to imagine you there, all alone and not remembering us."

"Those memories are still clear, but now that I _do_ remember, I sometimes feel like it was long ago, or like it happened to someone else."

They saw Unohana inject Grimmjow with something and ease him back onto the bed. Urahara rolled something out on a trolley next to him.

"What is that?" Rangiku asked.

"It's a container for the Hogyoku. The captains and central 46 decided it was too dangerous to just hope the Hogyoku would be destroyed once it was forced outside its vessel. So Urahara designed a trap for it. In fact, it is much like it's original form. Without contact with a spiritual being, it is almost helpless."

"Almost?"

Toshiro looked up at her. "Its powers are mysterious, but Grimmjow did not just happen to find it in the sand that day. Even though it was sheared in two, it managed to make itself be found."

"I hate it. I can't wait until it is destroyed. So this box will trap it?"

"Yes. I am not exactly sure what kido he used, but since he designed the Hogyoku I guess we have to trust he knows what he is doing. He believes that in desperation to survive, it will go there, and whatever he has done has made it compatible or appealing to it. Then we can deal with the issue of destroying it."

"Such a powerful object...no, a soul really."

"Yes. It may have started off as a tool, but it became its own entity with its own will, far more dangerous than an object. We just have to hope it is not immortal."

Urahara stepped out of the room and spotted them. "Time to leave." He instructed, and with a last glance in on Grimmjow, Captain Hitsugaya and his lieutenant followed.

They found Ichigo, Uryu and Chad already outside as well as anyone from the Fourth Division.

"The whole building is being cleared." Toshiro explained as he joined the three. "The Captains are going to lock it down while Orihime carries out the procedure."

"Is it safe?" Ichigo demanded.

"The Head Captain and Captain Unohana will be with her. She will be fine, Ichigo. Now, I must join the other captains."  
>Despite the fact that one arm was still in a sling and he wasn't quite back to full power, he leaped into the sky and into formation. Shortly after everyone felt the barrier and then all they could do was wait.<p>

* * *

><p>"So you are clear on how to proceed?" Unohana asked one last time before allowing Orhime to begin.<p>

"Yes, I will reject in the direction of the box, and if anything goes wrong I will protect myself with my shield."

"Good. And we will be right here with you."

"Alright, I'm ready to begin."

Orhime raised her hands over Grimmjow. He was restrained on the bed, eyes shut, breathing steady, there was no reason for him to be conscious during this, though Unohana wasn't sure the sedatives would keep him under if the Hogyoku really wanted him to wake up. But there was nothing more she could do so she just watched the young woman perform a task no Soul Reaper could hope to accomplish with all their powers.

And just like that, the human girl finished her task. She had felt the resistance, but Kisuke's kido spell had kept the Hogyoku docile and bound. It was just a ball of golden light, barely discernible from Orihme's own rejection field and for a moment the question fluttered through Unohana's mind if this girls' unbelievable power could in some way be connected to the Hogyoku. But the thought passed when she saw the girl flinch and her eyes widen.

"What is it?" Unohana asked in concern.

"It's alive." the girl whispered. "I can feel it. It's desire to live."

"Let it go, Orihime. Drop your field."

"If I do, it might die."

"it would be for the best." the healer tried to reason.

"You must let it go." the Head Captain said more sternly. "Unless you want to risk it harming your friend or yourself once more."

"It just feels wrong."

"I promise you, it is not." Unohana whispered. "Let it go. It may still go to the container."

"Okay." Orhime ceased her powers, though her shield formed before her to prevent the Hogyoku from touching her in anyway, and she stepped back. "I'm sorry" she said, but it did not fade away as she thought. Instead it drifted to the golden box Kisuke had created. There was a bright shimmer, and the container lurched on the table but then was still. The Head Captain brushed by her at once to examine the box and Unohana took Orihime's hand and pulled her back a step or two.

"That was astounding, Orihime. You did very well."

"Thank you." She whispered. "Is Grimmjow okay?"  
>Both woman moved to his side. Unohana placed a hand on his head and looked at the monitor next to the bed. "He's just fine."<p>

"I'm glad. Is it all over now?"

Unohana looked at the box, knowing they still faced the problem of destroying it, and guessing that now that the girl felt it was alive it may be more difficult to convince her to attempt to destroy it, but for now, finally, all imminent danger had passed. "Yes, Orihime. Thank you."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow sat on the edge of his bed while Unohana wrapped up his chest again. He had woken feeling fine after the extraction of the Hogyoku and his wound had even closed over more. He watched her work in silence. Just as she finished, the door opened and the Head Capain entered.<p>

"Sir?" Unohana asked when she could see he had something to say.

"I have been to see the Central 46."

"About Grimmjow?"

"Yes. To update them on recent events, and his involvement. They have amended their decision."

"They have? To what?"  
>"Grimmjow has been deemed an ally to Soul Society. Simply put, he is free to do as he chooses, much like Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends."<p>

Unohana decided not to express her deep pleasure at this announcement and just nodded, turning back to Grimmjow. "I know you don't remember everything that happened before but-"

"So where do I go?"

She glanced back at the Head Captain.

"I imagined you would like to go back to Hueco Mundo." He said.

Grimmjow pushed off the table. "Okay."

"Head Captain, are we not going to discus his memories?"

Grimmjow's eyes flashed but his expression was unreadable.

"That, is up to him. Though as I understand it, he may experience difficultly such as Captain Hitsugaya suffered."

She looked to Grimmjow. For a moment they just regarded one another, she couldn't read his emotions, and he wasn't offering any thoughts on the matter. Finally she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps a decision doesn't need to be made right away. You should stay at least until that wound is fully healed. I don't mind keeping him here, Head Captain."

"As you wish." The commander left them in private.

"Grimmjow, do you want your memories back?"

"I was told I refused to have them back before."

"Yes, but with control, I believe I could restore only the time since the Cataclysm."

"Is it worth it? The Head Captain seems eager to get me out of here as I am right now."

"He has his reasons. It would simply be easier for him if you were no longer a part of a certain captain's life, but don't let that stop you from choosing to have yours memories back."

She waited but when he didn't respond she stepped to the door. "Take some time to think about it. In the mean time, it would be good for you to get some fresh air. Another captain will show you around." She stood in the door, inviting him out. He just followed after her and met the pair outside.

"You don't mind do you, Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Not at all," his lieutenant answered for him.

"_He's_ a captain?" Grimmjow took in the frosty haired child and his buxom lieutenant. They were certainly an odd match.

"Take it slow, your own wounds haven't completely healed." Unohana said to Toshiro and left.

The three walked slowly over the hills of the Seireitei in silence. Grimmjow wasn't very talkative anyway and Toshiro was finding it difficult to find the right words. He couldn't help feeling a little disappointed that Grimmjow didn't show the slightest hint of recognizing him. But then he thought about how he had not remembered Rangiku and felt ashamed. It was her, in the end, who spoke first.

"So, Grimmjow, you don't remember anything?"

He shook his head no.

"Huh. But they can heal your memories, right?"

He just shrugged.

"Well don't you want them back?" She sounded a bit exasperated now and Hitsuagaya raised a hand to stop her from going further.

"But Captain-"

"Enough Rangiku."

Grimmjow glanced between the pair. "Yes." He said. "I want to remember."

"Alright it's settled then." Rangiku smiled but Grimmjow looked like he'd just admitted to something awful.

"No. Because I know I was a prisoner here. I can feel my instincts. I know I would fight, but for some reason, it sounds like I didn't. It's not right. And I don't want to risk regaining whatever made me weak like that."

Rangiku stopped in her tracks. Toshiro even seemed a little off put by the statement, but Grimmjow just looked to her evenly. "You telling me if you woke up in Hueco Mundo knowing you'd been perfectly happy there, you would want that?"

"Grimmjow-"

"No, just stop."

"He's right Rangiku." Toshiro said. "Leave him be. Perhaps it's time we go back now."

They took him back. Unohana was waiting. Once she got Grimmjow settled again she joined Toshiro and Rangiku in the tearoom where she had asked them to wait. There was no mistaking their mood.

"It's alright to feel like this." She began. "Rangiku and I are very experienced, I'm afraid."

"It's fine. This is for the best."

"Captain, how can you say that?" Rangiku gasped out, knowing how desperate she had been to regain him and many others.

"Rangiku, he was so unhappy those weeks he stayed at our division. I know his powers were sealed, but think about it even now, if he has total freedom, what is he supposed to chose? If goes back to Hueco Mundo he would miss our friendship. If he stayed here for friendship he would still have no purpose and be surrounded by people who aren't like him. At least there he has something- he is the most powerful, he can rule the other hollows, it would probably be best for us anyway- and he won't miss anything because he won't remember it."

"I see." his lieutenant said tight lipped.

"What? Rangiku, what else am I supposed to do?"

"Honour the friendship you two have. Don't let him throw it away."

"You aren't looking at this logically."

"You are looking at it _too_ logically."

Unohana frowned, but her eyes softened. "Your Captain is choosing what he believes is the kindest thing for his friend."

"But..." Rangiku prompted.

"But nothing, Rangiku. There is no black and white answer."

Rangiku rose and excused herself. Toshiro watched her go, face stiff, but then turned to Unohana. "What would you do?"

"I would leave it up to Grimmjow." He nodded.

"Thank you. Good night."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I think I can wrap it up in just one more chapter, just warning you, lol!<strong>_

_**Riza**_


	26. Chapter 26

In the morning, Unohana brought Grimmjow his sword. Now that he was free, it was his right to have his zanpakuto. He no longer had a sheath for it, long destroyed with his uniform. But she held the bare blade out to him and he actually smiled.

"I knew I was missing something. He's beautiful."

To the rest of the world, Pantera might look a bit rough and not as shiny or dazzling as some other zanpakutos, but it was his and he would never want anything more.

"Do you remember his name?"

"I will, when I take him back."

"Go ahead, then." She smiled as she lifted it closer. His hand reached for the hilt slowly, anticipating the connection that would return the moment they touched.

Neither expected quite what happened next.

His fingers closed over the handle while his other hand reached to caress the blade and the white room was instantly washed away by a brilliant golden light.

_"I nearly ripped the world apart last time, Grimmjow, so what do you think I'm going to do to you?!" There were no words in this universe to explain the ways in which the Hogyoku made Grimmjow suffer in those long seconds where time, by the Hogyoku's infinitely impossible power, actually stood still._

_ MASTER! And beyond the agony he endured, the other half of his soul was in just as much pain, trapped and unable to help him. Grimmjow relived the moment that lasted an eternity, breaking between his own horrifying memories and that of his zanpakuto._

_ "_GRIMMJOW!"

Grimmjow snapped back for a second, long enough to see the room almost completely destroyed, Unohana standing before him, breathing hard and holding his zanpakuto, the blade slick with blood, before he dropped to his knees and his head hit the floor.

* * *

><p>"Should we call Inoue?" Kisuke asked looking down at the unconscious espada. "It's been two days, he might never snap out of it."<p>

"She just got settled back in her own life. I would prefer not to disrupt the humans anymore." Unohana answered, checking over Grimmjow's monitors.

"What's happening to him?" The third soul reaper in the room finally spoke. Toshiro watched Grimmjow's eyes move furiously beneath the lids, as if in a vivid dream. He remembered being trapped in his own body, reliving the cataclysm over and over in the Hogyoku's torture.

"It's hard to tell." the Fourth Captain answered. "He may just be dreaming."

"So it happened when he touched Pantera..." Urahara was thinking. "His zanpakuto was just as traumatized, perhaps, but did not suppress the event as Grimmjow did. So when they reconnected, he nearly blew up the Fourth Division because it forced that memory back on him."

"It is a logical assumption." Unohana replied.

"So is there anything we can do for him?" Toshiro asked.

"I think he just needs to wake up on his own. And then, we will be there for him when he does."

* * *

><p>Monitors beeped wildly, cords ripped out of machines and veins when the patient sat up straight in his bed. A warm light washed in on him from the window, he looked around the familiar setting of the Fourth Division.<p>

"Dammit." Grimmjow looked down at his bleeding arm and pulled the rest of the sticky pads and the IV from his skin. He was on his feet by the time Unohana got there.

"Slow down." She warned but he was heading straight for Pantera. "Grimmjow, it's not a good idea."

But he picked up his zanpakuto with zero hesitation and she couldn't help prepare herself for another violent reaction but nothing happened. Grimmjow just stood there and sighed, staring at the dull surface of the blade.

"Do you feel alright?" She asked, moving closer. He raised his other hand to touched the surface and saw the heavy bandage. "You cut yourself quite deeply last time you held him."

"He couldn't control it, and neither could I." Grimmjow said finally. "The Hogyoku needed my body but it nearly destroyed my mind." As if on cue his bandaged hand shot to his head.

"What is it?"  
>"Nothing," he grunted, dropping his hand, "I'll be fine."<p>

"You've been traumatized, Grimmjow, you need some time."

"No. It's time I leave. Thanks for everything."

He stalked toward the door. "You need to deal with this, Grimmjow."

"I will, in Hueco Mundo. See ya."

She let him walk out, but he knew it wouldn't be that easy. It wasn't, however, the Head Captain who she sent after him as he'd suspected, it was the young captain, his lieutenant ever hovering a few steps behind. He was out in the court yard just beyond the Fourth. He just needed enough open space to open the Garganta.

"Grimmjow wait!" Toshiro called.

"Why?" Grimmjow asked staring back. "I don't know you. And if you did know me, it wasn't who I am now."

Toshiro stared back at him, but relented.

"Alright then, goodbye."

"CAPTAIN!"

"Remember what we discussed, Rangiku."

She fell silent. Grimmjow looked between them. Then he raised his hand and formed the cracks. "See ya, kid." He jumped through and disappeared.

For a long moment Toshiro stood wide-eyed, staring at where he'd been.

"That bastard," he finally said.

Rangiku was taken aback. "What is it, Captain?" But he stalked away without giving an answer. "Captain?"

* * *

><p>"Well, I must say I wasn't expecting to see you again." The vastal lordes said by way of greeting as Grimmjow stomped up the stone steps of the palace. He just shot him a look that would kill if possible and kept moving, sword in hand. Creed didn't push but followed him inside.<p>

Eventually Grimmjow slowed down and looked the vastal lordes over.

"So is it over?" Creed asked. "Did you destroy the creature?"

"Yeah." He said shortly.

"And it's just you this time? No one else came back with you?"

"Obviously."

"Well there isn't much to report here." Creed continued after a moment.

"How many others are here?" Grimmjow asked feeling several souls in the vicinity.

"Most of the vastal lordes have moved from the forest here- when you didn't return we-"

"I don't care." Grimmjow looked down at his sword. "I need a sheath, and some new clothes." He was still in the white scrubs of the Fourth Division.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Good." Pain lanced through is head and he grabbed one side.

"Grimmjow?"

"I'm alright." He said dismissively but the pain wasn't ending.

Creed continued to stand there. "Whatever, I won't pretend to care. But I do have one questions."

"Yeah, what?"

"Where is Toshiro Hitsugaya?"

Blue eyes flashed with poorly concealed emotion and he dropped his hand from his head. "He's where he belongs. And so am I."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow craned his neck over his shoulder to examine his back. He'd removed the bandages and was trying to see how well the wound had closed over. It looked pretty good. Since he'd been reunited with Pantera, he'd been healing much fasted. His hand was still a bit sore, but he would be able to leave it unwrapped now. His eyes flashed down to the number six on his back. But then he glanced away and turned around so he could look over his chest. It was still quite sore, deep bruises surrounded the point of impact of the blade and all around that the skin was already spotted with scars.<p>

"What a mess." He sighed. But the image in the mirror became less clear and faint silver tendrils crept over the surface. He gasped out only to see his breath form before him.

"You idiot." Grimmjow spun. He hadn't even felt the little Captain arrived.

"What are you doing here?" Grimmjow stared at him, jaw set.

"I know you regained your memories, Grimmjow, so just give it up."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Teal eyes flashed dangerously.

"After all this time, you really think I can't see through you, King of Hueco Mundo?" Broad shoulders sagged. Grimmjow couldn't hold his gaze.

"I don't care if this is your choice, Grimmjow, but don't you think after everything I deserve a straight answer?"

"Of course." Grimmjow still didn't look at him. "I left for the same reason you didn't push me to have my memories back. You were okay with it because you thought I would be happier this way."

"You saying you lied because it was better for me?"

"Of course it is, Toshiro! Look at everything that happened to you because you defended me! The Head Captain hates me and resents our friendship so staying there would only make things worse for you."

Toshiro balked a little at this. They had both walked away to protect the other. His anger faded a bit. "You're still an idiot." He said finally.

"No more than you."

"So, when you woke up after touching Pantera..."

"Yeah, I remembered."

"How much?"

Toshiro saw the look in his eyes even though they were adamantly fixed on the floor.

"Everything."

"Even before the Cataclysm?"

"Yeah."

For a moment there was silence. "So, what's it like?"

"I wish I didn't remember, Toshiro. I wish I didn't know what Aizen did to us all; why I was so angry. Or those moments, when the Cataclysm-" His words cut off, he winced and shut his eyes.

"Grimmjow!" Toshiro moved to his side.

"It'll pass." He whispered through clenched teeth. Toshiro lead him to the bed where he sat heavily and held his head between his hands.

"No wonder you're having head aches, Grimmjow, the Hogyoku tortured you, and now you have layers of memories fighting with one another. You lost your memory, twice- you need to work through this."

"I will."

"Not here. Come back with me."

"No. This is for the best."

"Grimmjow...I thought you were dead." The voice was surprisingly small, and through all the many memories that were swirling in his brain, when he looked over to the captain next to him, he was sure he saw the boy he'd rescued so long ago.

"I know." Grimmjow reached out and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Come back, please, so we can help you. Then we'll figure it out from there."

"Kid-" Teal and blue met. How many times had they looked to each other in the heat of battle- one prepared to lay their life down for the other? So after it all, when they finally had a chance to live, that pale boy was never going to let him refuse the offer of help.

"Okay." Grimmjow rose. He reached for the sword in it's new sheath, well—new for it. It was the only thing he'd been able to find. So now, like the boy before him, his zanpakuto was slung over his back in it's borrowed casing.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Four Months Later<strong>

Rukia took a step forward only to feel her feet off the ground and her robe suddenly strangling her. She stumbled when she was dropped and looked up at the broad back of the man who had pulled her back.

"Grimmjow!"

Pantera stabbed the ground before him and he drew a line in the silver sands. "_That_ is what you were supposed to be avoiding. If I hadn't grabbed you, you would have been falling into the Gillion Forest. Didn't you pay attention in training?"

Her face turned bright red and he looked to the other squad thirteen members behind her.

"And since none of you warned her, I am assuming you didn't know either."

The scared faces told him he was right. He sighed long. "Lesson over, let's go back."

"Grimmjow, please don't punish them for my mis-" But Rukia caught the look in his face and turned to the others.

"We're going back." She stood next to the man who'd once tried to kill her, and who towered above her, but they both held out their hands in well practised unison to opened the new hybrid gate that would allow them direct access to Soul Society.

"Move." Grimmjow shot at the young soul reapers and they jumped through, he and Rukia last.

"Grimmjow..." He was wincing in the bright light of the Seireitei and she knew what was happening.

"You've returned ahead of schedule." Rukia felt her captain's presence there to greet them. "Oh, is he having an episode?"

"I think so."

"I'm fine." Grimmjow growled out and resisted raising a hand to hold his head.

"I'm sure you are but as long as you're part of my squad I want to take every precaution."

"I am _not _a part of your squad." But Grimmjwo didn't resist when Ukitake put an arm around him to help him move in the right direction while his eyes were practically shut.

"I know," the silver haired captain sighed repeating well rehearsed lines, "You're just helping out."

* * *

><p>Bright lights flashed over his pupils. He blinked when the healer withdrew and when his vision cleared saw that the room had gotten quite crowded. Ukitake and Rukia had brought him to see Unohana, and apparently news had gotten to Toshiro and Rangiku.<p>

Unohana smiled at all the concerned faces. "There's nothing to worry about," she assured them. "It's been twelve days since the last episode and by what I can tell this one is much less severe. Grimmjow, how do you feel?"  
>"It's gone now."<p>

"Any flashbacks?"

"No."

"Good."

"So he is getting better?" Toshiro insisted.

"Yes. As we discussed, the trauma may never completely leave, as I am sure you are aware Captain Hitsugaya. But given our treatments, I think we can eradicate these symptoms of headaches and flashbacks completely."

"That's great." Rangiku breathed.

"Yes." Ukitake added before he and Rukia excused themselves.

"So, is he good to go?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes, let me know though, if any more symptoms arise, alright?"

"Yeah, I know." Grimmjow grumbled, but despite his tiredness with the whole process, he was extremely thankful to this woman who had taken him through months of therapy to the point that he had now gone nearly two weeks without an flashback of the horrific pain the Hogyoku had inflicted on him, or his memories getting thrown into a jumbled order.

"Thanks." He grunted on his way out, following the other two back to Toshiro's. Rangiku pulled out a bottle of sake, Toshiro didn't even bother being annoyed.

"So how was Hueco Mundo?" the little captain asked as Ranigku handed out plates and food.

"Same as usual." He shrugged. "Creed hasn't torn the place down yet and still no signs of anything more powerful than them in that desert."

"Good. And the training?"

Grimmjow snorted. "I can't believe Ichigo and those kids managed to survive when they broke in after the performance I just saw. I mean, you had no memories and no zanpakuto and you managed it for nine months."

"They are very young."

"So were you."

"You need to stop comparing them to me, Grimmjow. Take it easy on them."

"Hey, if I hadn't, they wouldn't have made it back. Seven, days, that was all they had to do, survive seven days without my help."

"Give them time. Patience is one of the most important parts of leadership."

"Hey, I'm not leading anyone."

"We know, your just 'helping out'." Rangiku said with a laugh.

"I _am._" Grimmjow reinforced defensively. "I ain't joining any squads, I'm not moving in, I'm just...keeping busy." He took a drink and crossed his arms. Captain and lieutenant did their best to repress their smiles.

"Captain Ukitake really appreciates the help. It was alot for him to take on the responsibility of Hueco Mundo with his health."

"Yeah well, beats hanging out with the vastal lorders. How is training with the Head Captain?"

"We are making progress. He says that my powers have grown immensely but have not been properly trained, but when they are, I should be more powerful."

"That's a scary thought." Grimmjow joked. "And your squad, they doing alright?"

"Well, I think they could benefit from some sparring time with you if you are interested."

"Yeah, but they'll have to get in line, Kenpachi has been bugging me for a show down."

Toshiro's cup clanked loudly against the table. _"Please_ tell me you're doing it in his yard and not ours."

"S'long as it doesn't spill over."

"Spill over?!" Toshiro glanced out the windows at his well kept yard, and just beyond, the mess that was the squad eleven training grounds.

"And when is this taking place?"

"Tomorrow morning. You should come watch, should be good."

"Watch, more like make sure you two don't destroy the place." He rose, picking up his dishes. "You staying here tonight then?"

"Yup."

"Woo hoo!" Rangiku stood too, "I'll get more sake!"

"That was not an open invitation, lieutenant Matsumoto." But Toshiro didn't protest when she dug out more bottles from her hiding place and handed some to Grimmjow. He couldn't help smile to have his home full of life again.

* * *

><p>Toshiro was still staring at the smouldering remains of his porch when Grimmjow limped into the yard. He stopped when the icy glare struck him.<p>

"Hey, it was Kenpachi who did that, not me."

Cold eyes were unyielding.

"Sorry, the boys at the eleventh will be by to fix it." He tried. This only earned a sigh. "Come on, kid, lighten up."

"I'll lighten up when my porch is rebuilt and the yard cleaned up. Are you satisfied?"

"What, no! I almost had him when the Head Captain interrupted."

"If he hadn't put an end to it, I might not have a squad left. And you might have been in worse shape. You should go the Fourth."

"I'll be fine."

"Well, you wouldn't be limping if you hadn't dropped your guard when Kenpachi started taunting you."

"Are you trying to criticize how I fight, kid?"

"Not, trying, I am."

"Hey, I remember winning alot of sparring matches back in Hueco Mundo."

"That was a long time ago. We've never gone full out."

Grimmjow stared at him for a moment before drawing Pantera and gripping him tight.  
>"Well then, your yard's already ready ruined so let's settle this. Bring it on, kid."<p>

The cool captain was washed away by a wry smile the boy may have adopted from the man standing before him. His teal eyes glinted with a hint of feral ferocity he would never admit had rubbed off on him from his time with the espada. And his body crouched low with sword in hand in acceptance of the challenge.

"Alright, let's see what you've got, King of Hueco Mundo."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I've had this complete up to the last 100 words or so for a long time and just could not find the right way to end it. I tried to come up with something meaningful, powerful, poetic- but as I stared at that blinking cursor, I realized I wanted it to end on a note that represented why they were friends from the start, bring it back to the beginning and the way their friendship was before all the craziness. And I'm happy with it. So I hope you are too. It was a very long journey from the beginning of "The Boy From Hueco Mundo" to here, but if you have stuck with me to the end then I am very happy and thankful, and I do hope you will share your thoughts on its conclusion.<strong>_

_**Thank you all so much,**_

_**Riza A. Winters**_


End file.
